Waste it on Me
by kjohn544
Summary: James dated Lily, but Lily applied for an internship in Germany and was accepted that she chose to break up with James three months before their graduation. Severus chose to apply for his potions mastery without Malfoy's money and connections. In this universe, life hits them with marriage, divorce, perceived cheating, pureblood politics and family magic. James/Severus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

James observed Severus as he slowly lowers himself onto the chair across from him. Severus' face was blank, but his eyes were wary, and his fingers twitched as if waiting for a reason to grab his wand. James cleared his throat in an attempt to appear calm and in control of the situation.

 _What the fuck am I doing?_

James gave Severus a bland smile before raising his hand to call for the waitress. The waitress with a blonde ponytail glance at both men, before approaching them. She gave them a smile as she asks, "What do you fellas want for a drink?" James immediately ask for coffee before glancing toward Severus. Severus avoided James' glance as he turns toward the female waitress.

"I'll just have tea."

The waitress nodded as she took off, another customer grabbing her attention again. As she walks away, her thoughts were filled about the male with black messy and hazel. He's quite attractive and has a masculine air. Maybe she'll ask him out or just leave her number on the check. That's usually a pretty cute move to make.

James didn't bother watching the waitress walk away despite her various glances toward him. Instead, he watches Severus for a minute.

"How have you been?" James finally asks after the awkward staring.

Severus glance at his fingers before sighing. He quickly brushes his hair out of his face before answering, all the while avoiding eye contact.

"I'll admit, I've been better."

James bit his lips to prevent his sigh of relief that Severus is actually answering. "Really? You? I always thought you would be out of the country by now, brewing potions in a basement somewhere in Russia or something."

Severus couldn't help raising his eyebrows. "Do you usually think about what I would be doing often?"

Immediately, James flushed. "Not really. It's just, you beat Remus and was the top student in our class. I guess I assume that you would be doing something, I don't know, ambitious?"

The last part of the sentence sounded more like a question that Severus didn't bother replying. Instead, after another awkward silence, he took the time to observe James' appearance. James still had his muscular psychique, his skin still tan and his hair black as ever. And still a huge mess, like he just rolled out of bed.

Yet, James eyes were bloodshot and his fingers slightly trembling.

Severus leaned forward a bit, trying to scent James discreetly but the shop's natural scent of coffee beans and the cologne of James were preventing Severus. But the signs were all there and Severus would know with his alcoholic father.

Severus' eyes narrowed, "Still partying into the late hours, Potter?"

On the other side of the table, James tries to hide how much he has been swallowing, and discreetly wipes away the sweat on his forehead.. He tried to cool down by stretching out his collar, but when he heard questions, he could feel the tension in his back. He hesitated then says, "Is it obvious?"

"Your fingers are trembling, your eyes are bloodshot, you ordered coffee despite the time being noon and your clothes are rumbled" Severus listed without mercy. "And that cologne is way too strong, meaning you added more than usual to hide the smell."

"No mercy, huh" James said before chuckling awkwardly and does a quick look around the room to see if anyone heard. "It's been pretty rough, you know. I graduated early from the auror program and my caseload has been piling up. Not to mention the Dark Lord rumors and the recent prejudice against muggleborns and sometimes squibs."

Severus didn't answer. He already knew about the dark times that were affecting the wizard community. He knew some muggleborn wizards decided to leave the Wizarding World altogether because of Dark Lord. There were also reported deaths of people in the Prophet and the gruesome details of the murders no doubt scared people into leaving their house. Severus won't confess nor confide to anyone but he, himself did not leave his house in Cokeworth. Instead, he would visit the muggle shops for food and come to the Wizarding World sparingly unless absolutely needed.

And right now, he needed to. Gringotts had contacted him about his vaults and ask to meet Severus in person instead of resolving it over owls. So, Severus got ready that morning and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron before walking to the bank. Seeing the goblins face so early in the morning left much to desire but Severus kept his mouth unless he would end up with some unexpected fees.

Before Severus could ask him how James Potter, of all people, manage to graduate early from the Ministry's auror program, the waitress interrupted by setting down their drinks. She glances at the two of them, "Is there anything else you need? Food? Cakes?" James opens his mouth, a denial on the tip of his tongue however, Severus answered before he could. "May I have a strawberry cake?" The waitress nodded before glancing at James, her eyelashes fluttering as she gave him an extra bright smile. "And for you sir?"

James shook his head no. "I'm good, thanks." The waitress nodded before leaving.

"I never knew you like cake."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Its cake. Who doesn't like sweets?"

James grinned. "Well excuse me. I always thought you were preferred bitter sweets, like eating dark chocolate or drinking black tea with no sugar."

Severus glared at him before crossing his arms. "I do believe that you were the ones that ask for this meeting. Get to the point, Potter."

James cleared his throat again before smiling. "I'm pretty sure that you already know that Lily left for Germany two years and that pretty soon, she'll be done with her job there. Lily will no doubt return to Britain and I would be seeing her around Diagon Alley." Severus didn't say anything, listening to James prattle on about Lily. Of course Severus already knew. _Why can't he get to the point already? Is he somehow rubbing in the fact that Lily and I don't talk anymore?_ The air around Severus air grew dark as he glowered at James and James felt that same anxious build inside him that he stuttered a little. Severus felt his lips twitched as if ready to smirk. He fought the urge.

The waitress return, placing the cake next to Severus. Severus immediately glance at the cake and already the heavy air surrounding the two men grew lighter.

It made the waitress feel better as she could feel the negative energy practically surrounding the male with the shoulder length hair. His black hair gave the impression that it was greasy and his black eyes were so dark. Already, the waitress made assumptions about Severus as she walks away, wondering if the man with the dark eyes is a dark wizard. She glanced over her shoulder warily before pushing it from her mind, but the next time she is call over, she'll make sure she's extra helpful and accommodating.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus didn't bother hiding his excitement at his cake. It has been so long since he had cake. Since he had refused Malfoy's offer to pay his potions mastery application and his classes, Severus had to cut back on certain luxuries. Especially since he used all of his savings to pay for his application fee and was so confident that he would be accepted, only to receive an owl informing that he did not make the cut. Severus was stun and oddly offended. Who was the idiot that actually rejected my application? He had all the references, the essays and yet he was denied. At that moment, Severus didn't know what to do. His parents were long gone and Lily was not even in the country. He had no one to speak and he distance himself from Malfoy, and unofficially, distance himself from the Dark Lord. He wondered if he had made a mistake, choosing to apply without Malfoy's connections and money.

Choosing to continue through life without choosing a side.

"Are you okay?"

Severus glanced at James before nodding. He picked up a fork and quickly pick up a piece of cake and brought it to his mouth. He could taste the sweetness, the vanilla bean and the whipped cream. The strawberries brought it all together, finishing with its natural sweetness. Severus hum in delight as he eagerly reach for another piece.

James watch, realizing that Severus was not the dark wizard he assumed back in Hogwarts. He smiled as he waved away the charm that kept the coffee warm. He took a sip and couldn't help humming as well. The coffee was good.

Seeing James taking a sip of his coffee, Severus pick up his own tea and sipped. The black tea went well with the cake and Severus peered into the cup, easily spotting the black tea leaves. Severus couldn't help the swell of appreciation for the shop that they brew his tea using loose teas instead of a tea bag. There was nothing wrong with bagged tea, considering Severus bought them frequently but loose tea always had a different taste.

"Are you afraid of seeing Lily again?" Severus asked, as he cradled his cup of tea. Since the idiot isn't going to continue the conversation, I'll just have to push it along.

James hesitated as he considered the question seriously. "I want to be happy to see her again, that she's become successful in her job and congratulate her but it's different now. Ever since we broke up, I haven't been doing well as you could smell from earlier." Severus didn't visibly react. "But I'm embarrassed that I haven't even been promoted from my job, not even a raise. I suppose I've been a jerk to everyone that people avoid me like the plague. When Lily returns, I don't want her to see this person I am now. I want to be different, that same boy that went to Hogwarts with dreams and I want them to come true."

Here, James paused as he stare at Severus before visible taking a breath as he barrelled on. "In order to keep my life moving, I need your help." At that, Severus eyebrows shot up as he leaned backwards. "Me? What do I have to do with your life being so miserable?" James flinched at the word before leaning forward. "I want you to marry me."

Severus snorted before chuckling."You're joking. This has to be a joke." When James didn't immediately start laughing or grinning or when the other three losers didn't appeared, yelling, Severus stop chuckling. He stared, incredulous at James. "You're serious. Oh, you are actually serious about this."

James nodded, hoping his eyes clarified how serious he is. "I am serious. I'm twenty and most of my friends are in serious relationships. I have been on dates with other people but it doesn't last past casual dating."

Severus leaned forward, his heart beating fast as he asks "Are you saying you have been celibate since your break up with Lily?" That was two years. He must be desperate for it. Although I can't judge since I'm still a virgin.

James laughed. "No, it's not that serious. I say casual dating but you'd be surprised how many females are willing to put out, especially when it's me." Severus glared, unimpressed at James boasting about his sexual life.

"Oh really?" Severus mutters as he leaned back. "Probably caught something from one of your flings and that's why you're speaking nonsense."

James choked and glared back at Severus. "No, I didn't catch anything!" His voice raised a little at the end, catching the attention of the waitress and customers. James gave a small laugh as he nodded at the waitress before leaning towards Severus. "My sex life is not what we're talking and from what you can see, I have no problem finding partners." James wildly gesture at his appearance.

Severus didn't immediately respond to James whispered-yelling voice and instead cross his arms again as he pouts. Mumbling quietly, he says "You just proposed me. I should think your sexual life is a concern for me."

James didn't bother replying, instead took another sip. He glanced at the cake and tea. He gestures for Severus to keep eating. Severus resume his eating as he picked up his fork.

"I'm sure this is a shock to you but it can't be that bad. After Lily and I started dating, I stop bullying you and so did my friends."

"Right. The only reason you stop ruining my life was because you were afraid it would get back to Lily and she would leave you. I still don't know what she saw in you that convince her to say yes back in fifth year." Though I am surprised that she ended your relationship so easily. Whenever I saw you two together, she was all over, practically sitting in your lap when I was nearby. "So thank the gods that James actually grew a small bit of conscience" Severus ranted, sarcasm evident in every word. Severus angrily stab at the cake before dropping the fork and pick up his tea.

James didn't answer, opting to let Severus gather himself before continuing. "Look, I get that you're still holding a grudge but I did a little searching on you." Severus kept the cup near his mouth, not saying anything. "I know that you don't even have a job, you applied for your potions mastery but didn't get it. You still live in the muggle world and hardly visit any of our old classmates. I spoke to some of them, including the slytherins and none of them have seen you in the Wizarding World since Hogwarts."

Severus felt his grip tighten around the teacup but still remain silent. Severus exactly why he avoid returning to the Wizarding World. Most people that went to school with him would say it's his pride but in this case, it was not. His rejection toward the pureblood was not taken lightly despite Severus' best attempts.

"Even I can tell that you're avoiding somebody and I already know that it's definitely not Lily." Severus still did not respond. Yeah, I just happen to be avoiding the Dark Lord and an easily offended pureblood that's sabotaging my reputation in Britain.

Severus set the cup down as he said, "Congratulations, Potter. I guess even you learned something from your auror training."

James shot Severus a look but did not rise to the bait, choosing to instead continue. "I don't know who or why you are hiding but I really think my offer of marriage could help you. You have no job nor does it seem like you're even applying for a job. Money must be slowly dwindling away." James leaned back in his chair as he smiled. "As for me, I have a stable job, living in an apartment my family owns and I have money." James shrugged as his arrogance practically shone through. Severus felt his lips tighten and whiten from the pressure. He wanted so badly to tear down James like he used to at Hogwarts. Severus couldn't help recalling how Lily would laugh at his icy comebacks. Alas, Severus is an adult, he shouldn't act like a child and start arguments.

"And yet, somehow you're not a catch for anybody" Severus snapped. Damn.

James glowered.

James did not deserve that low blow. He confided in Severus and he tossed it back in his face. James, attempting to rise above as he heard his superiors always preaching, didn't reply back with his own. "Why are you so hostile?"

If possible, Severus' face scowl harder than usual. His eyes were stormy and from the amount of fights that happen in Hogwarts, James knew he was walking a fine line. James backtracked. "Did something happen today? You appear to be in a bad mood."

Severus froze before blowing out a long breathe. He glanced at James, biting on one end of his lips. "Let's say that you're right. I am avoiding somebody." James stare, waiting.

Severus continued, "And money is tight. I haven't been able to get a job, even at the potion supply shop in Diagon Alley. My job application was denied because they said I was not qualified enough."

At Severus' admittance, James couldn't help but be surprised. "You? Not qualified enough? Do they not remember you from third year when you threw a tantrum that they were selling you old ingredients?"

Severus flushed, recalling that incident clearly. His schoolmates teased him about his blow out. James laughed. "I will never forget that moment. The look on the shopkeepers' assistance face was priceless." Now it was Severus' turn to clear his throat, trying to force the conversation back to the original subject.

Severus had plan on rejecting the offer of marriage. James was being ridiculous and most likely wanted to prove to Lily that he moved on. At the same time, the offer came at the right time. At the bank, the goblins informed that his coins decreasing. Despite Severus' best budget skills, he's spending money than actually earning any back. Severus at the moment, consider getting a job in the muggle world but, he knew that if he did, his ties to the Wizarding World would come to an end. Severus didn't want to leave. He remembered all the stories his mother told him about Hogwarts and this world. But…

Severus would most likely end up killing James on their honeymoon. At least there won't be any witnesses.

Severus stared at James. "Are you being serious?"

"Yes."

"Then, I'm saying yes. I accept your offer of marriage."

* * *

Severus laid in bed, wondering if he lost his mind or if the world is ending. He actually said yes. He agreed to married James. Of all the wizards in the world. James Potter. Severus rolled onto his side, sighing. I made the right choice. This is the only option. With Malfoy still sore about his rejection and the Dark Lord growing in power, Severus knew he would be better with James and his pureblood family than remaining in his muggle home. His house had the usual security measures but Severus didn't have that family magic that builds up through generations and the only family that has that type of protection are pureblood families. Despite the claims of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and the sneered rumors that the Potter Family is of muggle linage, the Potter family own a family manor. That means they are of pureblood descent and have built up strong wards. And all Severus has to do is married into the family and remain indoors for a lifetime. That shouldn't be a problem since Severus has no doubts that Potter Manor would be sitting on acres of land.

Still, it would have been nice to continue his education.

Stupid pureblood idiot with his blonde hair and his asshole smile! He can't even get over a simple no. Nooo, Lucius Malfoy had to take it a step further. Gods, I hope he grows bald soon.

Severus caresses his forearm, his mind being drawn back in time. The dark mark on Lucius forearm, boasting about the man's power to all the Slytherins. At the time, Severus was enchanted until his parents died and things became too real for him. At sixteen, Severus ended up as a stocking and bagging boy at the muggle shop to make money for food. Luckily, as the muggle police officers told him, his father had paid off the house long ago and it belongs to him. The Evans agree to come by to check up on him during the summer but told the officers that Severus mostly stayed at a boarding school with their daughter.

Lily, being the young teen girl, chose to spend her summer at her friend's house. In the beginning of seventh year at Hogwarts, Lily offered her condolences about his parents' death but no utter of forgiving him for calling her a mudblood. She continued ignoring him.

Severus muttered under his breath as he left the bed. He walked into the kitchen, aiming for the tea pot. He quickly added the water and set the pot on the stove, igniting the fire. He grabbed a cup and a tea bag. He glanced at the cheap store brand honey before adding some to his cup. He could the pot boiling, the sound slowly rising in sound.

He cleared his thoughts, no longer interested in remembering his past. Before the pot could start squealing, he turned off the stove and pour the hot water into his cup. He watches as the water darken in color and the honey slowly melt. This is the best option for me. I would be safe and James' timing couldn't be more perfect. After all, Severus' deal with the Dark Lord would be coming to an end soon. He only gave me three years after all.

And it's been two.


	3. Chapter 3

In 1980, two years after Severus graduated from Hogwarts and with no job experience or continuation of education, he became a housewife. _Or is it househusband? What is the term used for males that take up the role of the wife? Ah, fuck, that's going to bother me._

Severus push open the window of his dank home and the autumn breeze felt nice. It is a little chilly to be opening the window, especially when you live in U.K. That weather will chill you down to your bone marrow. From the distance, Severus could see the river, polluted with litter and factory dump. Despite the factory denying all accusations that they were dumping waste into the river, the river turned dark on its' own. Parents caution children from touching the water. Severus knew his parents never warned him against playing with the water but Severus has always been smart enough to deduce that water is clear and not dark.

Instead of watching her son, Severus' mother spent her time arguing with his father about how Severus would be leaving for Hogwarts after his display of accidental magic. His father always took his anger out of his wife in their marriage bed and chose to lock Severus in his room every night. His mother, Eileen, didn't care that her body was bruised as long she still held her husband's attention, it didn't matter to her. Eileen spared no attention to her son, focused on pleasing her husband by preparing breakfast, lunch already packed and dinner on the table.

 _If there's one thing mother loved more than anything, it was pretending. Pretending that she married her husband out of love, pretending that their lovemaking was normal and pretending that I didn't exist._ She always said her life would have been perfect if Severus hadn't been borne.

Because of her constant reminder that Severus shouldn't have been born, Severus spent his summers arguing with her and grew bold in his accusations as he grew older. Demanding to know why she stayed with him and why she subjected Severus to this life. Eileen grew tired of these arguments until her death in 1976. His father passed away from liver damage from his drinking. Severus never did find out why his mother died, only that he received an owl from Mr. Evans that his mother was already buried in the ground. Professor Slughorn informed of his mother's death and later that day, a Gringotts owl drop a letter. It was a formality that the bank had about inheritance. Apparently his estranged grandfather took pity on his daughter and deposited her dowry to her vault but Eileen never touch the money. His grandfather gave her the money but not the dignity of acknowledging her marriage and Eileen Snape nee Prince remained disowned.

Severus hesitated in his packing, wondering if he will repeat his mother's life. _Well, I sure hope James isn't expecting that kind of servant work from me. That toerag has house elves and a mouth. Shouldn't be too hard asking for food and drinks._ Still, Severus pick up the letter that James sent that morning:

 _Severus,_

 _First, Good morning and how are you doing? I hope you slept well and I just wanted to tell you that I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron. From there, I'll take you to Gringotts to tell them of our upcoming marriage and get a marriage contract signed. Afterwards, you'll be meeting my parents. I haven't told them of our marriage nor have I told them I am seeing anyone. It'll be a surprise but I'm sure they'll accept you. My parents will be excited to see you again, especially since we won't be meeting in Dumbledore's office anymore._

 _This time, neither of us are getting detention._

 _James Potter._

Severus grip the letter tightly. "Detentions. Most of them were your fault. Always with the pranks." _Sirius and Remus better not be there._ And Peter Pettigrew. Severus tilted his head thoughtly as he remember hearing a rumor that Peter left for France. Apparently, Peter's mother had moved to France after the death of her husband. _At least one marauder won't be there._

Severus continue packing. _Since I met James, I've spent most of my time going down memory lane. I haven't seen anybody from Hogwarts in so long. Gods, I've become nostalgic._

Severus zipped the suitcase and drew his wand around the suitcase. He watches as the suitcase shrunk in size and immediately placed the suitcase in his pocket. Walking to the fireplace, Severus made sure to look around. Assured that he didn't forget anything, Severus grab the floo powder and toss it into the fireplace, muttering "the Leaky Cauldron." The green flames lick at his feet before everything disappeared and Severus saw dark brown walls and bar tables with bar stools. Tom stood at the counter, drying a glass cup. He didn't acknowledge the male at the fireplace. Keeping his face blank, Severus check his shields and once satisfied that no one would be getting through, turn on his heels, aiming for the exit. Before Severus could leave the place, James appears at his side, grabbing his foreman.

"Severus."

Severus glance at male auror, noticing his bird nest of hair first before meeting James' eyes.

"I'm glad you're here. I was waiting at the fireplace and saw you flooed in. You must not have seen me since you took off for the exit."

"I was planning on waiting outside instead of being inside" Severus said, gesturing to the exit. James nodded, already releasing Severus forearm and headed for the door. "Okay then, let's go." Severus stared at James wide shoulders before looking away and followed him.

"I already owled the goblins and set up a meeting, My family's account manager is a goblin. My family's lawyer will be meeting us there as well with the marriage contract" James said as he slowed his steps until Severus was walking alongside of him. "Are you okay?" James asks, noticing that Severus was silent.

Severus nodded. "I'm fine. It looks like you have everything handled. I'm just surprised that you actually took care of everything." James' famous boyish grin appeared.

"So. I guess I'm warming up to you huh?" James swung his arms as he said aloud to himself, "Severus likes a man with a plan. Good to know."

Severus redden and his shields couldn't hide his reaction but Severus quickly look down, hoping his hair would hide his face. James didn't say anything, choosing to occupy his thoughts of Severus blushing. _I guess he could be cute if he tried_. James never complain about Severus' general appearance. His greasy hair, yellow and uneven teeth. His lanky form and his skin that was borderline yellow from staying indoors. James already knew that his mother will deal with Severus' appearance. James' mother loves a good makeover.

From the distance, Gringotts bank could be seen, looming at the corner street with its elaborate gold trim and white walls. The two men entered the bank, James in front as he sidestepped everyone and aim for the door ahead. He knocked politely, waiting for permission to enter and opened the door. James step to the side, waving Severus to enter first before walking in last, shutting the door behind.

"Mr. Potter. You are on time for once." The deep crackling voice of a goblin and Severus meet the goblin's eyes as he curiously eyed Severus. "And this must be your fiance then." James nodded in agreement as he sat at the chairs offered and push the other chair out for Severus with his foot. Gingerly, Severus sat in the chair, glancing at the goblin that sat across from him.

"I'm Severus Snape" he introduced himself politely.

The goblin made no acknowledgment of returning the introduction and quickly, another person step forth. "Hi Severus, I'm the Potter's family lawyer. You can call me Linux." Severus nodded as he sideeyed the male lawyer. He had the appearance of an unassuming male, average height of average looks. His lips, nose and ears were all equal proportion. Severus quickly tuck his hair behind his ear, choosing to face forward.

The goblin sighed as if the two marrying was an inconvenience for him. "I already reviewed the amount you have in your vaults, Potter and I would recommend signing a prenup." The goblin slide a paper to Severus. "Now, as for the wedding, I have a list of wedding planners compiled here and already calculated a budget. But since you are the Potter, I imagine your mother will burn the budget sheet instead of glancing at it." James sheepishly grin at the mention of his flighty mother. The goblin did not return the grin, his face still sneering.

Impress. Severus was impressed that the goblin could hold that expression for so long. Severus absentmindedly signed the prenup and it disappeared with a flicker of gold.

"I guess this is where I come in" Linux jumped in once he realized the goblin wasn't saying anything, just staring at them. Severus already felt awkward and with the goblin staring, didn't calm his emotions.

"I just have to ask two questions and then, you both signed on the bottom line. Is this an arranged marriage?"

"No" James answered. Severus shook his head.

"Okay, now I already know that James doesn't need to get married in order to inherit his money or his family seat. Those are automatically yours."

Severus glanced at James. No marriage required. It's odd that his family didn't demand a marriage and a child from James, especially since he is the last male Potter. _Is he the last Potter? I don't know much about the Potter name or history. I know that Malfoy always remain respectful towards Potter and Black but that's just pureblood politics._

"Are you pregnant, Severus?"

Severus' eyes widen as he blurted "No." Linux nodded, staring at his sheet paper than Severus. James snicker and Severus glared, feeling embarrassed.

"Okay, that should be enough questions. The rest I can easily filled out on my own but Severus, I should warned that divorcing in the Wizarding World is complicated but it is even more complicated since you are marrying into the Potter family. The Potter family comes from a distant ancestor that used to brew potions and sold them to muggles. The muggles named the man 'Potter' because of his use of pottery. He married a woman and had children. The only thing that the Potter family has always valued is hard work and with hard work, they are rewarded with money. But divorcing a Potter never happened before. Most wives usually died a Potter but because of this consistent pattern from each male heir, the family magic relies on this pattern. Therefore, if you filed for divorce, the papers won't be finalized until it is approved by the family magic first. From there, you both are officially divorced. Got it?" Linux glance at Severus seriously. Severus didn't immediately respond, processing bits of the information.

James clap his hands together, interrupting the moment. He stood, immediately grabbing Severus hand as he declared, "I don't think this part matters. Severus and I won't be filing for a divorce."

Linux smiled. "Of course but it is still my duty to inform all partners about this part."

James nodded aloof, choosing to focus on Severus. Severus stood as well, silently agreeing with Potter.

 _There is no way I can divorce James. I need the protection and I don't mind carrying a child despite his other parent._ Severus hardly noticed that James held his hand. Linux and the goblin did but did not say anything. "James and Severus, signed on this part here and when are you guys planning on making a wedding announcement?"

"It all depends on mother" James responded as he signed with a flourish. Severus grabbed the pen out of James' hand, rolling his eyes at his antics and signed his name neatly. Severus returned the pen to the lawyer and watched as Linux rolled up the contract. Linux nodded his goodbyes before exiting the room.

"I guess we should meet my parents now," James said. He smiled at Severus, glancing at their joined hands. Severus, feeling the warmth of James' hand, tried to let go but James' grip tighten.

"We are officially engaged. Holding hands is the least naughty thing we could be doing."


	4. Chapter 4

Potter manor had dark grey bricks and wood trimmings. Severus visited Malfoy manor once and he recalled how pretentious it was to have double doors. Yet, the Potter manor had dark brown double doors. The door knob flashed gold from the fall sunlight and the windows trimmings white.

And way too many windows. It practically scream "welcome!" to guests and intruders alike. _Will I really be safe here?_ Severus could tell the house was expensive to build since the foundation is made out of brick. It was a testament to time itself that the house stood tall and no signs of degrading anywhere. This meant the builders didn't cut corners. Other than the wide windows. Severus could appreciate the manor.

Compared to his house of panels and cheap door, Severus felt...poor.

"So your parents are expecting us right?" Severus inquired lightly as he resisted the urge to gulp. _Stop being dramatic_. _Potters' parents have always been nice to me. I have always connected well with Lord Potter whenever he was in Dumbledore's office._

Lord Potter was how Severus always envisioned a man should be and continuously impressed Severus. Severus would rather bite off his tongue than tell people about his schoolboy crush ( _admiration!)_ towards Lord Potter. His large appearance and kind smile made Severus bubble with warm emotions.

James didn't bother knocking as he pretty much shove one door open, yelling "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"I'm marrying a barbarian" Severus said in disbelief.

"Marriage!" Euphemia Potter gasped as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. She rushed forward quickly hugging James and placing her hands on her son's' shoulder. "Is it true? Am I hearing things right?" Her warm hazel search James similar eyes for any signs of deception. James laughed

"Did I shock you, Mom?"

Euphemia merely raised one eyebrow as she says "Sometimes I wonder where you got your love for pranks and jokes. Your father and I never had any of these tendencies when we were in Hogwarts. Your father spent his time dueling other students and getting into trouble. I spent my time grooming my green thumb."

"Sometimes I wondered as well," Severus said, his smile thin and dark.

James nervously push his glasses up.

"Oh!" Euphemia gasp. She quickly brush past James, ushering Severus in and closed the door. "It's chilly today" she says frowning as she noticed Severus' body trembling and his cheeks flushed immediately as the heat from being inside warmed his body. "Come sit here" she says as she places her hand behind Severus back and slowly steered him to the living room. James followed behind with a lazy swagger. "Where's Dad at?" James asks as he sat on the sofa next to Severus.

Severus fought the urge to scoot away and attempted to smiled at Lady Potter. _Attempted._

"He's around here somewhere" Lady Potter said dismissively as she sat on the other sofa and turned her body towards the two men. "Are you two getting married?" she gushed, her hands cradle to her chest as her eyes flicker between the two. "Oh! It doesn't matter! I always knew there was something going between you two. I never thought of my James as a bully but when Fleamont and I received all those firecalls from Dumbledore, I didn't know what to believe."

"Your son is still a menace," Severus said primly as he brushed lint off his knees, choosing to stare at his hands than Lady Potter.

James squawked in protest and Lady Potter smiled. "Well, I wonder why Severus is in a mood. Did James do something wrong again?" Lady Potter sighed forlornly. "I suppose I doted on him far too much. James doesn't respond well to discipline."

Severus smirked at James, saying "That does explain some of his tendencies." Severus moved to the edge of the sofa, leaning towards Lady Potter as he said in a mock-whisper tone, "He always has to walk in the front. The only thing your son learned from you was holding the door open."

Lady Potter tsked in disappointment.

James protested "But Mom, you-"

"Who is at the door, Euphemia?"

Just then, Lord Potter approached the three with a quizzical expression. Lord Potter noticed his son first because of the despondent air around him.

Severus perk up. "Hello, Lord Potter."

Lord Potter paused at the greeting, his eyes widening before smiling pleasantly. "Oh, Severus. It's been so long. It's always nice to see you."

"A little on the skinny side" Lady Potter mumbled before smiling brightly again. "So many good news today. Severus came to see us. James is getting married and I'm going to be a grandmother!" She squealed excitedly before calling for house elf. "Liddy, quickly make brunch. Something small and light. We have guests! Oh, I can't wait for the wedding and rub this in Lady Black's face. My son, marriage and before her own sons!"

 _What family am I marrying into?_ Severus remain seated, tense.

"That old biddy always something to say" Lady Potter muttered. Far too concerned with plans. Lady Potter hardly responded to Liddy as he disappeared.

Lord Potter froze in shock. "Severus, you're marrying my son!"

Severus blink. "Yes."

"Willingly?"

A little unsure. "Yes."

"My James?"

James interrupted. "Yes Dad. He's marrying me, your son. How many times do you have to ask?"

"Just one more time" Lord Potter says to his son, turning his attention back to Severus. "Marriage is a big deal. Are you sure you want to go through with this, Severus?" Lord Potter grab both of Severus' hands as he says seriously, "There's still time to back out."

"Dad!" "Fleamont!" Both Mother and Son immediately protested loudly and glaring in sync at Lord Potter.

"I don't know what's going on here but, Lord Potter, I am marrying your son out of my own free will. I am not pregnant." Severus ignores the muttered "Damn" from Lady Potter. "And the situation is not ideal with the Dark Lord announcement and attacks but I hope to be married to your son in December." Severus straighten his back defensively as he said tightly to all three Potters:

"I want a winter wedding."

Silence.

"Dad? How long do you plan on holding Severus' hands? Not to be a killjoy or possessive but he's kinda my fiance."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"I'll owl the wedding planner later. Right now, you need to freshen up" Lady Potter says as she directs Severus towards the stairs. "James' room is up these stairs and continue down the hallway. His room isn't that hard to spot but it'll be on the right side."

Severu nodded as he made his way to the second floor and walk straight ahead. Severus glanced at all the doors before a flash of red caught his eye. He paused and smirked. _Not that hard to spot. It's so eye catching._ The door to James' room had a golden snitch sticker and a Gryffindor house sticker. _Go Lions to the end_. Severus twisted the door open and mentally critique the room.

The room had red wallpaper with gold dots. At least the bed had blue bedsheets and the furniture were brown. There were posters on the wall of Quidditch, athletes and some moving photographs of friends. _I'm not that surprised._

Severus could hear loud thudding of footsteps coming up the stairs and James stood shellshock at the realization that Severus' already made it to his room.

"I'd hadn't been since I graduated from Hogwarts" James blurted as Severus turned slowly, a smile on his lips. "Nice room kid" Severus says as he entered the room. "So, where's the hidden poster of the naked women?"

James blushed, his chest rising and falling from running up the stairs. "There is none."

Severus shot him a doubtful look as his eyes flashed. "So, did you want to hide anything in restroom before I go in there" Severus asks as he sits on the bed, patiently waiting.

James paused, his mind racing of when was the last time he stayed here. "Nope. You can go on it. I have nothing to hide in there" James boasted as he crossed his arms.

"But you have something to hide in here," Severus said, glancing around the room, searching for anything that appeared to be out of place. _But everything looks out of place._

James smiled, slow and steadily. Severus couldn't help the uneasy feeling that creeped up on him as James approach him. James tower over him and Severus felt one of his arm move behind him as he tried to maintain eye contact.

The air felt charged with something and in that moment, Severus felt a similar rush of emotions. One of emotions Severus recognized was excitement and a hint of desire. His toes curled and his fingers formed a fist as he felt James breathed across his face. "Did you want to find something?" James asks, his hair falling into his eyes. Severus didn't reply and his mouth felt dry. "You're too close" Severus heard himself say.

"I'm not that close" James replied back, his voice soft and deep. Severus shivered as he felt his back hit the bed. Severus hardly noticed that he continued to lean back, lowering himself on the bed and James followed his movements.

Now, Severus laid on the bed, vulnerable as James loomed over him. From this angle, Severus noticed James' shoulder, his eyes, lips, jawline and the fact that Severus was breathing through his mouth. Both of James' hands landed between Severus' head and he stared at Severus, his body tight and wounded up as if ready to pounce. His face mirroring an animal, predatory interest and playful desire.

"Shower" Severus mumbled.

"You want to shower?"

Severus nodded.

"Together?"

Severus felt desire pooling in his belly and he couldn't stop himself from parting his lips.

"If you want."

And then Severus smack James in the face because he's not that easy. "I said you're too close!" James flopped onto the other side of the bed as Severus chose to jump off the bed to stand near the door. "I'm going to shower."

"I thought you said you wanted to shower together" James calls, staring at the ceiling.

"We're not showering together! We haven't even kissed yet" Severus snaps back, glaring at James. Severus slams the door behind him, clearly demonstrating that the conversation is over.

Inside the restroom, Severus covered his mouth. _Was I really preparing myself for a kiss?_ Severus buried his face in his hand, his entire face burning in embarrassment.

James remained where he was, lying on the bed, face up. Unlike Severus who is dying of mortification, James felt frustrated and relieved.

His left cheek stung, too.

 _I'm glad he didn't see it though_.

Attached to the ceiling above James' bed was the moving photograph of Lily Evans. Her red hair blowing in the wind as she smiled with a flash of teeth into the camera. The tip of her nose redden from the cold and her cheeks already turning rosy red.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

When Severus came back downstairs, he noticed the three Potters sitting at the dinner table. Lady Potter chatted excitedly with her husband while James held a white cloth to his cheek. Severus flushed as he remember smacking James in that cheek earlier.

"Severus, come sit" Lady Potter gestured to the seat by James. Severus pulled out the chair and sat down. His white plate floated before him as food appeared on the plate then settle back to its original place.

"I sent a letter to the same wedding planner that planned my own wedding" Lady Potter gushed.

"She's still alive" Lord Potter grimaced as he thought of that cruel woman. Lady Potter ignored her husband's tone, choosing to smiled at Severus. "Now that you two are getting married, please call me Euphemia. Lady Potter is far too formal for us now that you'll be marrying into the family."

Lord Potter nodded, "Go ahead and called me Fleamont. Euphemia is right. We're family now."

His cheeks redden with pleasure as he responded automatically, "Call me Severus as well."

"Severus" James tested out the sound, thoughtfully. "Hmm, I guess its better than the other names I could call you."

Severus winced, already mentally reminding himself to apologize to James later in private. But that'll be later, for now, he'll eat his muffin and drink his tea. _James can wait_.

Later on that evening, all Severus wanted is to sleep. His body felt heavy, exhaustion in his eyes and loathe to admit it, but spending the day with Lady Potter or Euphemia is tiring. Despite her old age, obvious from the grey strands in her hair and the fine lines around her eyes; she continues to move around the room excitedly. _Kinda like a butterfly_. Severus envision a pair of wings on Euphemia's back and they match her perfectly. As Euphemia fluttered around the living room, pulling books off the shelves in search of the perfect flowers for a winter wedding, Severus felt himself lean closer to James. James didn't move back, choosing to accommodate Severus by angling his body to the side, therefore allowing Severus to fall back onto James' chest.

Severus continued to make observations of Euphemia as she chatted with Fleamont. His eyes slowly closed and quickly jerk himself awake, forcing his heavy eyelids to open. Severus nearly had a heart attack as he realized Euphemia stood before him, an inch away. This close to Euphemia, Severus saw other signs of old age.

Her smile lines smooth away when she didn't smile and her eyes had wrinkles but she still had the same sparkle that Severus has seen in James' hazel eyes. Nonetheless, she had an ageless beauty and her demeanor reminded Severus of a young angel; experienced and easy to excite. Wearing their hearts on their sleeves.

 _So different from Lily. Beautiful, caring and prideful Lily. She chose herself over what was expected of her. I'm glad she's not here._

"Severus?"

"He must be tired, Euphemia. James, why don't you call for a house elf and have them take Severus upstairs to your room?"

"The house elves have to worry about tomorrow's meetings with the wedding planner. I'll carry himself upstairs."

"Are you sure-" Fleamont shut up when his wife, sitting on the edge of the chair's arm, smacked him in the chest. "Go ahead and carry him upstairs, James."

Euphemia eagerly watch as James lifted Severus.

For a brief moment, Severus' eyes open and James smiled. "Put your arms around my neck" he ordered softly. For once, Severus didn't argue and wrap his arms around James' neck. Severus' eyes shut, sighing.

James carried Severus up the stairs and into the room. He laid Severus on the bed and debated whether he should undress Severus and place him in pajamas but that thought was toss away when James realized Severus didn't have his suitcase.

 _Did he bring any clothes? I didn't see him carrying anything._

James shrugged, choosing to call for house elf. A pop was heard behind him, "What is the master's son be needing?"

James didn't glance at the house elf, choosing to say "Change his clothes and prepare a bath for me."

"Yes, sir" the house elf replied, nodding. With a snap of his fingers, Severus wore one of James' clothing and another snap; Severus' was under the bed sheets. "The water is running, is sir needing anything?" James shook his head and turn towards the restroom, closing the door behind him. James could hear the water running before it stopped and it was silent.

He strip himself of his clothing, step into the water and sighed when the water engulfed his body. Sighing, James leaned his head back and relax.

 _Tomorrow might be just as tiring as today. Mom is excited the wedding and most likely kidnap Severus to help with the planning. I don't care what the wedding is as long as Severus and I are married without disturbances._

James grinned.

 _Sirius and Remus are going to be shocked. I'll send an owl telling Peter of my upcoming marriage. Hopefully, he'll make it._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Marriage?" Sirius repeated in disbelief. "To Snivellus of all people?"

"Don't call him that" James felt like that's all he has been saying for the past 30 minutes. "Just called him Snape."

"But you're marrying him, that means I'll have to call him Potter!" Sirius scrunched up his face. "It'll be weird, calling him Potter." Remus silently agreed with Sirius. Marriage to Severus makes no sense.

"There are a lot of eligible wizards out there and they are actively searching for partners "Remus says searchingly. "You could have picked any one of them. No one is forcing you to marry Snape so why did you choose him?"

Sirius nodded aggressively, pointing at Remus. "Moony's right."

James rolled his eyes at the two. "You're both being ridiculous. You make it sound like I can't married Severus."

Sirius raised both eyebrows. "I thought that was kinda implied when you were sorted into gryffindor and Snape went into slytherin."

"Well, that's kinda impossible when most of the gryffindors are being slowly killed off" James sniped. Sirius winced and Remus shot James a look.

"You didn't have to say it like that, James" Remus chided.

"Maybe I had to to say it like that because neither of you are getting it. Slytherin and Gryffindor mean nothing now. This is me being an adult and choosing to get married, not only for myself but for my parents. They want grandchildren and I get that you both hate Severus but he's the better choice than anyone of them."

"You mean he's the better choice because Lily cares for him and you're getting back at Lily for choosing him and dumping you" Remus added after James' small rant. Sirius frowned, confused.

"Wait, what? Lily chose Snape. When?" Sirius demanded, his body rigid.

"She didn't choose Severus" James says hedging. "She didn't choose either of us. Lily chose to leave because she said 'she was tired of my bullshit and insecure issues with Severus.' I don't know what she was talking about."

Remus averted his eyes, making eye contact with Sirius. "Well…" Remus started. James glance at the two of them. "What?"

Sirius glared at Remus for bringing up this up now. "You had Lily and you were dating her…"

"But" James says anxious.

"You kept bringing Snape into every fight you had with Lily and you ignored Lily for like a month because you chose to spy on Snape instead of taking your girlfriend out" Remus said, bluntly. Sirius sighed roughly, already wanting lunch to be over.

"That's because he was up to something!" James blurted, his cheeks red from his rising irritation.

This time, Remus rolled his eyes, exasperated. "His parents died that year, James. Snape was up to nothing other than teaching himself to take care of himself, he wasn't doing anything nefarious or evil. He was just busy with life" Remus says, lacking any other word that could describe Severus during that time.

James muttered something under his breath. "So Lily was upset that I was paying attention to Severus. But that was only one time I ignored her in favor of Severus."

Sirius piped in, "Well, that's not true. There was that time when you nearly bit Peter's head off for mentioning that Snape actually looked cute when he was reading outside. Lily told you off because you almost made Peter cry and you had to apologize to Peter later that day. And Lily still didn't talk to you for a week."

"Or that time when one of the older Ravenclaws was chatting to Snape and just barely touch Snape's hair before you had your wand out and had hexed his pants off" Remus added.

"How about that time when James prank Slughorn for embarrassing Snape that day in potions class. Slughorn had to cancel potions for three days because he ended up in the Hospital Wing."

Remus and Sirius silently stared at James.

"Dude, were you really dating Lily or was it Snape in secret" Sirius asks, frowning as he continue to remember all the incidents related to Snape and James. Remus couldn't help grinning at Sirius' question.

Displeased, James drop gallons on the table and says stiffly, "I got to head back to work." James paused for a moment. "You're both coming to my wedding right?"

Sirius laughed. "Of course. I'm not going to miss it and neither is Moony."

Remus smiled, reassuring James, "He'll behave at the wedding."

James nodded, relieved. "Okay, good. I don't know what Severus would do to Padfoot if he ruins the wedding day."

Sirius, who had his plotting face, froze as he realized that he would be killed if he actually follow through with any of his ideas. He chuckled nervously, gazing at Remus.

At Sirius' glance, Remus said promptly, "He'll kill you and no one would be able to find your body."

Severus frowned when he felt something shifting around him. Euphemia, noticing Severus is distracted, asks "Is something wrong?"

"I just felt something around me? Like invisible walls lightly brushing up against me" Severs describes, baffled.

"Oh! That must be the wards you're feeling" Euphemia says excitedly. "This must be the family magic has accepted and approve of your marriage to James. This is fantastic, Severus!"

"Is it?" Severus questions. Euphemia nodded.

"It took about three months into my marriage with Fleamont before the house recognize my marriage. So for about three months, the house considered me a 'girlfriend' despite the fact that I had a marriage certificate" Euphemia explained, sighing. "I don't know why the manor took forever accepting me but I was immensely grateful it had. The house elves wouldn't answer my calls sometimes and some parts of the manor refused to allow me entry." Euphemia involuntarily exales once more. "I was young then, so I was worried that any children we had wouldn't be official."

Severus gave a not-smile to Euphemia, choosing to not pry. He already heard the rumors about Euphemia and Fleamont not having children. He overheard Mulciber telling Rosier that the reason was because Fleamont married a broken witch.

Surprisingly, Euphemia continues, "Of course my worries were absurd since I didn't have any children until later. I wonder if the manor could sense that and that's why it took so long."

"I'm sure that wasn't it" Severus reassured her. "Maybe the manor laid out a test for you and you pass. I don't know much about family magic" and that hurt Severus to admit, "But I think it had nothing to do with your ability to have children."

Euphemia smiled grimly. "You're so kind, Severus."

His heart beat quicken in response to those familiar words. Lily would say the exact same thing to Severus after Petunia was in a mood. Petunia was always eager to beat down Lily and upon receiving a letter from Hogwarts, it made their relationship worsened. Petunia never forgave Lily for being different and last Severus ever heard of Petunia was she married a young man and moved out of her parents' home.

Fleamont interrupted the grim silence when he unexpectedly floo into the living room. Startled, Euphemia and Severus let out a tiny gasp at the same time, eyes wide on Fleamont.

Euphemia had one of her hands on her chest, giving a small glare at her husband. "You scared us! I didn't know you left the manor."

Fleamont shrugged one shoulder. "I left to meet with my business partner."

Curiously, Severus asks "You have a business?"

"Well yes" Fleamont starts. "Actually, I had a business. Back when Euphemia and I were courting, I developed a potion for hairs that were not manageable, like mine. So I created a hair potion that would be applied to any hair type and straighten it out, making it easier to manage. I called it Sleekeazy Hair potion and sold it to stores. Apparently, there were a lot of people out there that had the same problem as I did because the potion was a hit!" Fleamont boasted by puffing out his chest. Euphemia rolled her eyes, amused.

"It made me rich and the best part was that I didn't need to work" Fleamont said after a thought.

"I'm sure Severus appreciates the backstory about your potion, but dear, we're still planning out the wedding and the wedding planner will be soon at 2 pm" Euphemia says gently as she picks up another book. "How about this flower for the centerpiece, Severus?"

Severus peered at the centerpiece, staring at the red and white flowers with a single white candle in the middle. Instead of a bouquet, the centerpiece was flat. "It's perfect" Severus breathe. He glanced at the name and could see the irony.

 _Luminous Lilies Centerpiece._

The red would be striking, mix with the white lilies and the ivory table runner. Since it is a winter wedding, colors that are solid and dark would be perfect against the white snow.

"I guess the wedding is shaping up nicely" Euphemia stated satisfied.

Before either of the three could say anymore, the floo lit up in green flames and a house elf appeared. "There is a Mallory in the waiting room, says she is expected."

Euphemia jump from her seat. "Lead her this way and quickly bring in some ginseng tea." Euphemia soothe down her skirt before gesturing for Severus to stand up as well. Fleamont grimaced as he stood as well.

Severus presume the older lady wearing a purple pantsuit and a purple hat is Mallory. Mallory walk right past Fleamont as she says "Fleamont."

Fleamont struggle to smile as he replied "Mallory." Then turn toward Euphemia and Severus. "I'll be in my office." He quickly left the room and once he disappeared, Mallory's demeanor change. Mallory no longer had her lips pressed tightly together and her frowning face disappear.

Once Mallory removed her hat and set it aside, Severus could see her grey hair, wrap tightly in a bun and her lips painted classic red. She wore no mascara and blush. Severus supposed she had the appearance of an older woman. A severe older woman.

"You must be the groom" Mallory says, glancing at Severus from top to bottom and back up. "Well, we better cut to the chase. I can already tell this wedding will be an easy one but something tells me getting you ready will not be."

Severus bit the inside of cheeks and tightly squeeze both of his hands together. All to prevent himself from whipping out his wand and cursing the old lady.

 _Did the old bitch just insult me?_

Mallory pulled out her wand and with a wave, a notebook and pen appeared. "Let's talk colors."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Severus took a deep breath. His hands were shaking and when Euphemia entered the room, holding two glasses of firewhiskey, Severus grab one and drank it all in two gulps. He places the glass on the tabletop, lost in thought as he stared out the window. On the second floor of Potter manor, Severus peer through a lace curtain as guests find their seats and mingle with each other.

The finest clothes the Wizarding World had to offer adorned Severus' body and somehow, seeing the guests is what triggered the nervous emotions. His stomach had tightened and churned as if he needed to throw up. The thump of his heart filled his ears.

"You know, I'm always saying you can't back out but.." Euphemia set aside her drink and step closer to Severus. "You don't have to marry my son. I know you two don't love each other but I'm an old woman with hopeful dreams. I hope that you will come to love my son and see him as I do. A young man, eager to start a family and.." Euphemia smiled as she whispers "He's handsome, too. And strong and brave. He'll protect you."

Severus couldn't help the tug of a smile at the 'handsome' bit. He turns towards Euphemia. "You don't have to sell me James. I already know that he's everything a partner should want. But.." Severus paused as he grapples with his mind. "But its different for me. I'm clouded and hounded by memories of Hogwarts. I am not a kind person that can forgive people at the drop of a hat just because they apologize. I was sorted into Slytherin. I'm rude and can hold a grudge for so long because an idiot gryffindor thought it would be funny to transfigured my potions book into a bird. Because he thought it would be hilarious to cast a spell to blow up the back of my robes as if I'm a female wearing a skirt. He's so childish and arrogant, easily riled up when I talk back to him."

Severus ranted as he stared into Euphemia's eyes. "He's...he's.." Severus let out a huff of air. "Your son is a menace."

Euphemia held eye contact before bursting out into laughter. Severus scowled. "I just called your son an idiot and you're laughing at me. Why?"

"It's just" Euphemia covered her mouth, her breathy voice filling the room. "It sounds like James was pulling on your pigtails."

Severus frowned, confused.

Euphemia smiled. "Severus. Try to see this from my view." She grabs both of Severus' hands. "You always assume that James pick on you because of Lily, correct?" A nod. "That he made fun of you because he had a crush on Lily." Another nod. "Even though Lily hated James' antics, he still continued to pull pranks on you, correct?" Severus nodded tiredly. _Where is she going with this?_

"James always asked Lily out and she rejected him every time. From what I recall, she agreed to date him in fifth year and James told me the only reason she said yes was because the two had a deal. Apparently, Lily said yes as long as James and his friends stop bullying you. That's why James stop his pranks."

Severus froze, his eyes widening. "What" he whispers softly. Euphemia smiled sadly.

"My son is an idiot and you have every right to be hostile with him. He chased after a girl and even though he knew she didn't have the same intense feelings for him, he still kept chasing. Lily cared for you enough to date someone she didn't particularly like. I won't ask why you two had a fallout and I'm pretty sure that James had something to do with it." Euphemia peered into Severus' eyes, satisfied that she had his complete attention. "But I never approved of James dating Lily. She's a great girl but she's ambitious and brave. I knew when I met her that she was eager to learn all that the Wizarding World had to offer. I could tell she wouldn't be satisfied here and I don't blame her. The Wizarding World had more to offer than the Muggles did."

Euphemia smiled, her eyes watery. "But I'm so happy that James chose you. When I met you in Dumbledore's office that first year, I could tell that you were sad and… I could also tell that fighting with James made you happy."

Severus stood silent. Euphemia allowed him to gather his thoughts. She ran a critical eye on Severus and brush back the bangs. Severus' black hair had to be cut to where the hair would frame his face. The black suit tailored to fit Severus' body type and the tailor had difficulty designing the suit because Severus had the plank board type of body. All straight sides and no rounded body parts anywhere. In order to give the illusion that Severus had hips, there was the added clothing of a dark green vest that brought in his waist.

"You look so handsome" Euphemia says.

Severus grumbled. "I look like a priest."

"I don't think priests wear green ties."

"No but they do wear a white robe." Severus gestured to the white robe that hung on the door hook. "If I put on that robe, I'll definitely look like the priest. People are going to think I'm officiating the wedding."

Euphemia chuckled. "I doubt that, sweetie." Severus felt his cheeks warmed at the affectionate tone in her voice. "This is a wizard's wedding, not a muggles. I know that when muggles married, it is done by a priest but here, it's done by a Ministry employee that works in Office of Marriage and Bonds. I heard that to be hired as a wizard officiator, it requires having an expansive magical core but low magical power. Apparently, when the marriage is finalized, the marriage magic uses the officator as a conductor and its terribly exhausting as well." Euphemia smiled as she once more ran her eyes over Severus' outfit. "And its bad manners to be wearing white at a wedding."

Severus didn't look appeased but nodded nonetheless. "Okay, how about this, if I see any wizards or witches wearing white, I'll have Liddy kick them out."

Severus smiled, sharp and feral. "Add anyone that mentions I look like a priest to that list." Euphemia grin as she said "Got it" before exiting the room, stating that she wants to do a quick check up on the decorations.

"Wait!" Severus called too late. Euphemia already left and Severus stood there, finally realizing that Euphemia never did explain what she meant by 'pulling on his pigtails'.

After a small thought, he called for a house elf.

The house elf that answered his call was old and had a grouchy facial expression. He had the same floppy ears and white shirt on but didn't look pleased to be here. Severus tilted his head, "What's your name?"

"Marrying into the Potter family and you don't know my name?" the house elf retorted.

 _This house elf has an attitude!_ Severus rose an eyebrow instead, waiting.

"Name's Cranky" the house elf said, obvious displeasure on his face.

"That is an unfortunate and accurate name" Severus stated blandly, his face blank. The house elf deadpan. Severus felt a strange kinship with this house elf.

"Did Euphemia already tell you to kick anybody that wears white or calls me a priest?"

Cranky tiredly nodded.

"Great, then I wanted to add something extra to those instructions." Severus briskly continue, "Instead of kicking them out, dump them in a swamp in the middle of nowhere."

Cranky, already planning on nodding his head in reluctance to anything any wizards or witch ordered him to do, stop. Cranky gazed intently at this wizard. Cranky knew this wizard is marrying into the family yet, there is something off about the wizard. The way he spoke bluntly, the way he aggressively glared at his master's son but why did he agreed to the marriage? Witches are complicated as his master's son used to whine about as a child but Cranky wondered if the real puzzle is actually wizards.

Severus ogle himself. His mother's features were average and he definitely knew his father was no looker. So... _where the fuck did this pale creature come from? I was the spitting image of my mother and father. The two people that should never married._

Severus viewed his reflection, searching for any reason to mentally destroy his self esteem once more but, for once, Severus didn't want to find anything. _This is my wedding day. I don't want to walk anywhere, criticizing myself as I always do._

It took a minute for Severus to notice the house elf that stood behind him. Severus blinked before turning around. "Did you need anything?"

"House elves are loyal creatures, grateful that we belong to wizards and witches" Cranky says, his half closed eyes, open wide for once. "You confuse me, wizard."

Severus tilted his head to the side, pondering the house elf's response.

"But, I can feel it. Something is coming, the manor is anticipating" Cranky lifted one of his hands and moved it through the open air as if he was touching something that Severus couldn't see. "I hope that it is a good thing."

"So do I" Severus says simply. Cranky said nothing more of the subject, choosing to ask "Swamp then. Any particular type of swamp?"

Severus carelessly shrugged, turning away to stare down at the guests. "Mix it up. Up to you." Cranky nodded and silently watch the wizard's devilish expression, his black eyes glinting cruelly and his red lips stretched into a parody of a smile.

 _I don't know what the master's son is complaining about. His betrothed has infinite number of expressions. The master's son always had something to cry about._ In that moment, the house elf felt a connection with the wizard.

Once the pop echo around the room, Severus knew he was alone.

Therefore, he leaned in close to his reflection and trace his lips with his fingers. His other hand touch his hair, the silky texture of black strands of hair. His hair appeared glossy and dark as a raven's feathers. Both of his hands reach for his cheeks, caressing the soft skin. It took three treatments and applying lotion to his skin every night to return moisture to his skin. Severus also had to spend 15 minutes outside, wearing sunscreen, and allowing the sun to touch his bare body. It took a month before any results were seen and thankfully, by the time the wedding was approaching, Severus' makeover had ended. He continue to apply the lotion and sunscreen to his skin daily. His hair was easier to manage than his body. Severus had to wear hair mask every three days as his hair require intense treatment. Despite how greasy his hair was, the hairdresser said his hair was dry and sprittle. She had Severus apply a hair mask and wear a cloth over his head for 10 minutes every three days. Severus saw no improvement, arguing with Euphemia that the hair mask made his hair greasy and it slowly affected his skin.

During this time, James spent his time at his apartment. Most likely because when he saw Severus' wearing a cloth on his head, wearing a green face mask and his braces, he fell over laughing. James was gripping his sides, attempting to breathe through his mouth. Severus' retaliation was not tame as he cursed and hexed James nearly every hour. Euphemia and Fleamont grew tired of James laughing and Severus cursing their son so they sent James back to his apartment and had dinner together daily. James didn't mind the time away, especially considering the recent deaths of muggleborns had increased. James soon lost his humor once he started responding to calls of muggleborns being tortured before being killed with the killing curse. Every time James responded to a call, he was already too late.

The Ministry called for a meeting for all aurors and gave special permission for them to use Avada Kedavra. James didn't sleep easy that night, tossing and turning in his bed and actually missed sleeping next to Severus. Nothing sexual has happened between them but Severus' warmth and his soft breathing comforted James during the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Severus bared his teeth. His teeth remain crooked though not as bad it used to be. The back teeth straighten far quicker than his front teeth. From a distance, his teeth appeared straight but when one moves closer, one of Severus' front teeth was shifted to the side and there was a space between his canine teeth and his lateral incisors. Of course his muggle dentist already informed him that the one crooked teeth and the space is easily resolved by wearing his retainers during the night. His pink tongue ran over his white teeth. The braces were removed because of his wedding day and attended two treatment of teeth whitening. The treatment wasn't perfect at this time so Severus opted to lighten his teeth colors before choosing to not go back because the muggles haven't perfected the technique. Severus would rather suffered through two treatments of peroxide than drink his own urine as the Romans did. The color of his teeth improvement, no longer yellow but a lighter color and less obvious now that his lips were redder. His lips turned different in color once the color of his skin turned pale and the dead skin on his lips was scrub away.

"You might think that 'this isn't how I look'" Fleamont said as he entered the room and seeing Severus gazing at his appearance. "But this is how you always look. Once you started taking care of yourself and consuming food with the right diet, your appearance changed. The treatments did help speed things along but the way you look is because you drink water and eat fruits and vegetables."

"So a person's appearance can change just by eating the right foods?" Severus asks, meeting Fleamont eyes through the mirror.

"Yes, you are proof of that" Fleamont says, sitting on the sofa. "Euphemia tells me that you're panicking and ask me to keep you company."

Severus nodded. "Those people, the guests that are downstairs right now. I don't know any of them."

"Neither do I" Fleamont responded.

Severus blink, stun. "Then why are they here? Who invited them?"

"I suppose giving you a small brief introduction into pureblood politics should start now" Fleamont says thoughtfully. "You see, Severus, purebloods expect to receive an invitation to any event even though you, yourself, don't know them personally, it's likely that you are related to them through a past marriage. And right now, during times like this, it's best to be polite and always invite the important people."

Severus frowned. "What happens when you invite the wrong people?"

"Well, I guess that's why we have family wards. The manor will protect us and immediately kick anyone with ill intentions."

Relief filled Severus once he felt appeased that the manor will protect in the event that any of his former friends attempt to hurt him. Before Severus could continue his questions, a bell rang.

"What is that noise?"

"Oh, that's the signal. It means the guests should take a seat because the wedding is about to begin. Look" Fleamont pointed to the guests. Severus, once more, stood next to the window, staring down as the guests shuffle into their guests. Severus tense when he saw white blonde hair.

 _They invited Malfoy to the wedding. Of course they did because Malfoy is a pureblood. And who is he?_

Behind Malfoy was an older man, his hair white blond like Lucius and his face set in a stern mask. He didn't outright sneered at the guests but remain polite. His eyes, on the other hand, were practically screaming insults at people. _That must be his father_.

"That's Lord Malfoy" Fleamont said from behind Severus. "If you ever meet him in person, always call him Lord Malfoy. He's a stickler for rules and will tear you a new one if you refer to him by any other name."

Severus nodded. "Does he have a wife?"

Fleamont shook his head. "No, she died last year from Dragon Pox. It's surprising that Lord Malfoy didn't catch it since he was near her bedside but I wouldn't be surprised if he died this year from Dragon Pox."

"Oh? So that means his son would be the next Lord Malfoy then."

"Yes, his son, Lucius Malfoy would next in line. They had no other children and the young Malfoy is married to Narcissa Black."

Severus' gaze landed on Narcissa Black. He remembers her from Hogwarts, a year older than him. "I didn't know Malfoy was married."

"Yeah, the wedding announcement was published last year in the spring. They had a spring wedding. Euphemia and I attended. James had other plans so he didn't go" Fleamont says.

Severus nodded again, choosing to roam around with his eyes, searching for any familiar faces. Severus blinked when he saw Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon. The two females were holding hands and Mary had a small blush on her cheeks. Marlene appeared to be talking to Mary, quietly as their heads were close to one another. Severus remember the two as they were friends with Lily in Hogwarts and both Gryffindors.

 _I didn't know they were lesibians_.

Severus caught another person he recognized. Avery and Mulciber. They had on black robes and kept themselves distant from the other guests. Unlike the Malfoys that chose to remain polite and converse with some of the guests, the two had twin expressions of annoyance. Mulciber, at one point, shot MacDonald a nasty smile, which made her pale real quickly. McKinnon glared at Mulciber, meeting his eyes head on she defiantly shot him a look of pure hatred.

"My wedding is going to be ruin" Severus mumbled. Fleamont didn't make any noises that he heard Severus. "Whose idea was it to place Slytherins and Gryffindors in the same place?"

Fleamont stood, smiling. "It'll be fine Severus. They won't pull anything here, especially since we have the head of the Auror department here."

Severus peeked at Fleamont. "Really?"

"Yes, he's down there right now, most likely talking with Dumbledore and the other Hogwarts professors."

Severus looked out the window again, realizing he hadn't noticed the Professors and Dumbledore. Severus spotted Dumbledore sitting, chatting with an older man with dark skin.

Another bell rang and Severus felt the same nerves return full force. "It's time" Fleamont says from behind him.

Severus nodded.

"I'm sure you already remember how the wedding will go. Both you and James will take turns walking down the aisle. James will be first since you are taking his name and you will follow after him, okay?"

"Yes, I remember" Severus says tightly. His palms were sweating.

"I'll walk you down" Fleamont says, holding his arm out for Severus to hold. Severus hook his arm around Fleamont's, allowing himself to be led out of his sanctuary. Severus could see the bottom stairs and once he stepped onto the first floor, Severus could feel his throat tightening.

 _This is actually happening_.

James stood at the entrance, faced away from him. Severus exhaled a deep breathe, and wipe his palms on his white robe.

Finally as Fleamont led Severus towards the entrance, James turn around. As if in a movie, everything slowed down. In that moment, James' mouth fell open and Severus couldn't stop his smile.

"Hello" Severus greeted when he stood in front of him. James didn't say anything and Fleamont slowly left the area, discreetly. The two men stood in silence with Severus staring at his palms and James gaping at Severus,

Severus quickly swipe his hair behind ears, chancing a glance at James. "Are you going to say anything?"

James blink. "You look amazing."

"Do I?" Severus immediately asks.

James didn't reply, holding out a hand to Severus. "Take my hand." Severus places his hand in James. James grip Severus' hand and pulled him close him to whisper into his ears, "Words fall through and always fool me. And I can't react."

Severus couldn't react either, the same feelings from that night arousing inside his body. Severus stare James, his mouth parted open. "That's the song" Severus whispered, unable to continue speaking. James smiled. "Believe it or not, I did pay attention to the wedding details."

Severus let out another breath as he says "I didn't think you were paying attention. I thought you were busy with your cases so..." Lost for words, Severus just stare at James. The anxious feelings that were building up in Severus disappeared and a unname emotion filled the empty space. Severus felt excited, his body shook and his mind clear. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good" they heard as Mallory stood behind, "James you're up." James nodded. "Right, I guess this is where I go first" James says puffing himself and Mallory ruins the moment by bluntly demanding, "Let go of Severus' hand or you won't be moving any time soon."

Severus blink and sure enough, the two were still holding hands. James drop Severus' hand and cleared his throat as he stood tall, ready to walk.

On cue, James could the sound of a guitar strumming and a male voice singing "I don't know you, But I want you…"

James begin walking with one glance over his shoulders to gaze at Severus, who stood at the back, his black eyes holding contact. The guitar tempo quickens and James faces all the guests.

There was white trees that surrounded the entire area. The trees were all bare, mimicking how trees look in the winter and where the sleeping buds would be, were light bulbs. As James walk, the trees lit up in gold, reflecting on everyone's faces. The guests couldn't help their reaction to seeing the trees lighting up and some guests let out a loud gasps.

James couldn't stop the smile and before he knew it, he stood at the front, next to the wizard officiator.

Severus had to actively stop his body from shivering and Mallory immediately gestured for him to move. Severus took one step, then another and he was walking down the aisle. Severus avoided meeting anyone's eyes as he kept his head held up and his face blank.

The singer sang.

Near the front, Severus lost himself in the words of the song that his mask falters and his eyes sparkled and his cheeks flushed red. Whether from the cold or from the wedding is anyone's guess.

They both face forward, the officator clearing his throat and the singer ended the song.

Severus heard his heartbeat filling his ears and the officator's mouth open as he spoke but Severus could hear nothing. James grab Severus' hands and automatically, Severus face James as he turned his body to the side. From the corner of his eye, he saw the blurred faces of the guests.

"The magical moment of when the two magical cores merge with each other and forever carry around a piece of each other's magic in your core" the officiator preached about the special moment and how permanent marriage is. Severus could care less about this part. Instead, he entertained himself by gazing at James' outfit.

James wore a black suit, similar to Severus but without the added vest. A white button shirt and black slacks and shoes. He wore a red tie, matching the red rose that was attached to Severus' suit. Severus' green tie match the green rose that was attached to James' suit. The rose had to be charmed green.

James smiled, his cheeks red and Severus could feel his fingers lightly shaking from the cold. The guest were all warm from the charms that was placed on the chairs and the trees that hung over them, keeping the cold out. Unfortunately, Severus and James stood at the front, where there was no trees hanging over them, instead they had the slowly darkening sky and some bright stars that were starting to shine.

Mallory said no warming charms until after they take the photographs, so Severus had to suffer a little in the cold. There was a little heat coming from the stage they stood on, meaning the house elves charmed the stage.

"Now, the rings will be the grounding pieces and gate that allows your magic to flow through."

Severus started as James slip the gold bang onto his finger. Severus pulled out his own gold band and slid the ring onto James' finger.

The officiator smiled. "The rings are on, now we begin the magical part." Under his breath, the officiator spoke in a long string of latin. As he spoke, the rings on their finger slowly lit up and grew brighter.

A tug in Severus' lower stomach caught his attention. Severus glance down, before he knew it, he gasps soundless as the tug pulled harder. James appeared to be experiencing the same sensations as he grunted instead and Severus watch as a wisp of smoke slowly left James' stomach. Severus glance at his stomach, watching as a grey wisp left his body as well.

The string of wisp slowly travelled to the officiator and entered his body through his stomach.

Severus couldn't hide his disbelief as he realized that his magic entered another wizard's body. While Euphemia explained to him what the officiator does, nothing could prepare Severus for this. There were beads of sweat on the officiator's forehead but he didn't falter in his latin. The sensation of his magic leaving his body felt foreign to him and Severus didn't like the feeling.

Three minutes had passed and the wisp of smoke continue to leave his body. Severus shifted, moving his weight from one leg to the other, tired of standing here. Feeling apprehensive, Severus peek at the guests, searching for Euphemia and Fleamont. The Potter couple sat in the front, and the reactions on their faces didn't pacify Severus. Euphemia held onto Fleamont's hand tight as her worried eyes met Severus'.

Some guests were murmuring among each other, glancing wary at each other. Severus deduced that the magical merging didn't last this long.

James' hand tighten around Severus, forcing Severus' attention back to James. His hazel eyes seemed to convey that it'll be fine. Severus bit one side of lips, forcing his distress emotions down.

Finally, the officiator stop his string of latin, standing silently with his head bowed as the wisp faded away. A moment of silence and the ring around Severus' finger stop glowing but the empty space inside his magical core unsettled him. He shifted uneasily.

The officiator gripped Severus and James at the same time. The emptiness in Severus soon filled, like an empty cup, the sensation of magic being poured into Severus' magical core was phenomenal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Severus didn't know what marriage magic is but Severus knew what being drunk feels like. And he was sure at this moment that he was drunk although Severus didn't remember drinking anything alcoholic. At times, Severus' limbs would move without his permission and whenever Severus looked down, dizziness enveloped him that he would stagger a little.

James seems to be handling being drunk better than Severus. Whereas Severus was trying to gain back control of himself, James went with the flow. If he wanted to cackle for no reason, then he would. Just out of nowhere, James would fall over laughing. Severus grew annoyed by James' laughing fit that Sirius and Remus intervene immediately when they saw Severus' glinting black eyes trained on James.

Sirius and Remus drag James to greet some of the guests.

Many of the wedding guests were amused by the newly wedded couple. Severus would stared off into space, his cheeks flushed and his normal control is gone as the magical shock of James' magic inside him made him lose his facilities.

"Well, Severus isn't going to like this" Euphemia says, quietly. Fleamont adds, "At all." The older couple watch as their son made a fool of himself when he attempted to shake an older lady's hand, only to shock her with a muggle toy. The older lady didn't look amused as she pulled out her wand and immediately casted a spell on James. Euphemia squinted her eyes, realizing that the older lady James was conversing with was none other than Mallory. "Why! I think that's Mallory that James just shock" Euphemia said and Fleamont grinned. "Well, this day just got better." Without looking, Euphemia smacked her husband's chest.

"Where's Severus?" Euphemia asks, searching the room. Fleamont glance around as well, finding Severus at a corner table. "He appears to be talking with those guests over there." Fleamont pointed in the direction and Euphemia frowns.

"That's where Malfoy, Avery and Mulciber are seated."

Severus stood alone as he watches the three Gryffindors leave. For a minute, Severus stared at nothing, his mind processing how lucid he could pretend to be. When Severus came back to himself, his eyes blink and landed on Malfoy's table. Severus observed silently as Mulciber cursed the white lilies and Mulciber had the nerve to use the killing curse. The way Mulciber cast the curse made Severus uneasy because Mulciber cast with ease. The sickly green curse killed the white lilies instantly as the white turned black and rotted in a matter of seconds.

When Mulciber casted the curse, Severus could feel the dark effects of the curse from where he stood and wondered if Mulciber was just confident that he wouldn't be caught or was he just that stupid.

Feeling bold, Severus approach them, slamming his hands on the table as he smiled chillingly at Mulciber. Once Severus was sure he had Mulciber attention, he says sharply "Cast the killing curse one more time at my wedding and you'll regret it."

Mulciber froze in place.

Severus allow his magic to increase a little as he glared at Mulciber and force his magic on Mulciber's person, keeping him seated to his chair.

"Got it?" With one last glare, Severus forced himself to meet Mulciber eyes and immediately insert a scene of the Avada Kedavra being aim at him that Mulciber flinched instinctively.

Just as smooth, Severus slip out of Mulciber mind, leaving no trace that he was there in the first place.

Severus felt the warmth of a hand on his lower hand and didn't recoil from the touch. "Severus? It's almost time for our dance." He hears James' soft and deep voice, loud enough for the guests to hear him. Severus straightens, leaning into James' hand. "Right. Okay then." Severus glances at the occupants at the table, giving the table his bland smile. "Enjoy the rest of the party." Severus turns, immediately grasping James' hand and gripping it tight as he forced himself to turn his back against them. Deeply uncomfortable and disturbed that Severus had his back to his former classmates but holding one of James' grounded him long enough.

"Severus?"

Severus paused in his steps and didn't turn back to face Malfoy.

Malfoy's smooth voice says, "Congratulations on your marriage. A mutual acquaintance of ours wishes you happiness as well. I hope you enjoy your wedding gift."

Severus remain tense, his back aching from staying in a straight position. "Thank you" Severus replies over his shoulder. "Wait a week for our thank you note."

Severus continue moving towards the dance floor.

Once Severus felt there was enough distance between them, he peered at James.

"You're surprising coherent for someone that was laughing at air" Severus says accusingly and made no comment about the tension between him and Malfoy.

James smirked followed by a scowled. "Well, it was not my intention to be lucid. Mallory casted a spell that forced my conscious forward. It was like a splash of cold water." James shivered. "It wasn't a pleasant feeling."

Severus hums, "remind me thank her later."

James didn't say anything, choosing to lace their fingers together once more, deliberating turning his palm.

James slowly kissed the back of Severus' pale hand, making eye contact. Severus didn't breathe for a second, his black eyes holding James' hazel ones.

"Ready for a dance?" James asks.

"Yes."

James grab Severus' other hand, bringing the two wizards face to face. Music began playing in the background and James led the dance. Severus followed, his steps not that far behind James as James twirl them around the dance floor.

"I suppose now is a good time to talk about what happened back there," James says, staring down at Severus. His narrow eyes focused on Severus. "Is there something going on with you and Malfoy?"

"What do you mean? Malfoy was a prefect back in Hogwarts. He was nice to me, that's all."

James tighten his grip around Severus' waist. "What do you mean by 'nice to you'?"

Severus frowns. "It means he was polite to me and offered to tutor me if I ever needed it. He was acting like a regular prefect, that's all."

James laughed, a sharp sound that grate on Severus' ears and made him stiffen again. The dance that was once moving smoothly soon grew robotic as Severus followed the movements, rigidly.

"The way you're asking the questions" Severus mutters, "It sounds like you're accusing me of something."

James didn't say anything at first. His hazel eyes darken over and his lips were tightened. His jaw clenched as he asks, "Was there something going on between you two?"

"Malfoy was nothing but an older student that tutored me and he was kind to me," Severus repeats firmly. A shadowed look passed over Severus' expression. "If you're asking if there was anything sexual going on between us, then you've mistaken our relationship. Malfoy would never choose to do anything like that with me. During his time at Hogwarts, he was engaged to Narcissa Black. You know that."

"Engaged, yes but that's doesn't mean Malfoy didn't mess around with the other students. We both may have been young but I know exactly the kind of relationship Malfoy had" James utters seriously. "We're married now. I won't tolerate you being with other people, letting them touch with their slimy hands." James meets his eyes, proving how possessive and jealous he could be.

James leans in close, whispering into Severus' ears, "If I ever get wind of you cheating on me, you will regret it."

Severus suppresses the shiver as James' warm breath caresses his ears. Severus would prefer the conversation to come to an end, instead of arguing with James about his supposed relationship with Malfoy or repeating the same words back to James about infidelity, Severus meets James' weighted stare, defiantly and demands, "Kiss me."

James didn't weigh his options, quick as an animal, his lips met Severus' soft lips. The kiss felt like a greeting, and it was more of a peck than a kiss. Severus's eye remain open and James pulled back a little, whispering against Severus' lips, "Close your eyes."

Severus obediently shut his eyes, and felt James' lips meet his again. The peck of a kiss turned heated as James' kissed intensely, his grip on Severus' waist tightened and his other hand traced Severus' cheek lightly.

Distantly, Severus swears he could hear Euphemia squealing but when James softly stroke Severus' back, he shivered and push himself to be closer to James, forgetting about the noise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The honeymoon was spent in France.

Severus thought it was a cliche place to spend a honeymoon but it got him out of Britain for a bit so he didn't complain too much.

When Euphemia was throwing around ideas of where the honeymoon could take place, Severus wasn't too eager to offer up ideas. He was far more concerned with reading the Daily Prophet, searching for any updates about the Dark Lord and his movements. Other than the reported deaths, the Daily Prophet didn't offer up much information. It seems despite the Dark Lord announcing his presence, he remains covet, and killing Muggles more than the muggleborns.

 _I wonder if this means the Dark Lord is still figuring how to get through the wards in place around homes of muggleborns_.

"Severus?"

Severus, lost in thought, jerks himself into awareness when he heard his name being called. He met James' hazel eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, just thinking about Euphemia and Fleamont alone in Britain" Severus says.

"I'm sure they're fine" James reassures him, holding out his hand. Severus places his hand in James' palms and holds tight.

The couple were standing at the Ministry of Magic on the ground floor. The two wizards already registered their wands at the entrance and were now waiting for their Portkey to activate for France.

Severus had never been to Paris but he has seen pictures of Paris in muggle postcards and he is a little excited to see Paris. To see how wizards lived in Paris. He imagines it is a little different than in Britain. James tugged on Severus' hand, uttering "It's almost time. I hope you're ready."

Honestly, Severus wasn't too excited to be traveling through portkey. He prefers flooing or apparitating. Portkey traveling is uncomfortable and tight. Using a Portkey is the preferred traveling method internationally as it is secure and can handle more than one person in an instant. Severus heaved a sigh. _Too bad his family doesn't own a house in Paris._

A click echoed into Severus' ears before a warp circle appeared in front of them and the sucking power of the Portkey forced the two through the hole.

A second ago, Severus stood in the Ministry in Britain and a second later, he stood in the Ministry in Paris.

The Ministry of France had white walls, gold trimmings. On the ceilings were depictions of people, horses, fire and wands. Unable to tell what story the images were telling, Severus allowed himself to follow James as he steadily made his way through the building. Severus glance around, curiously, noticing the clothing and the robes. There were a mixture of black, blue and purple robes being worn by wizards. There was so many people appearing and disappearing. Severus is surprised no traveler appeared in front of them as they were exiting the building.

"Are we going to the hotel first?" Severus asked as he glanced backwards to stare at the building from the outside. White walls, large windows and a skyscraper was seen from the outside.

"Yeah, we are" James answers. "I figured we could take the scenic road, to see what Paris has to offer."

Severus hmm'd as he followed behind James, his hand still being held by James. He stared at the back of James' head, then down to his shoulders before averting his gaze. Severus' cheeks felt a little warm so he chose to bow his head a little to hide his pink cheeks.

Silently, the couple walked on the sidewalk and there was no need to dodge or move to the side since they were hardly anybody out during this time. It seems everyone had settled themselves inside the shops and cafes. Severus knew he should hear the loud chattering but James' warm hand engulfed his whole attention. Severus couldn't be bother to glance at anyone.

 _I'm holding hands with James Potter. Why am I so flustered about this?_

During his silent questioning, Severus hardly noticed that he was being led inside a building. Once he heard the sound of a male voice, he forced himself to glance at the voice. An older male had greeted the couple, a courtesy smile already on his lips. James smiled back easily while Severus stared impassively before looking away.

Immediately, they aimed for the front desk, greeting the male employee before James' said "Reservation under Potter." The male employee eyes lit up in recognition as he said happily "Ah, the young newly weds. It's good that you chose our hotel for your honeymoon stay. We have excellent rooms, service and there are great nearby sites for you to visit." The employee quickly handed over a key and pointed towards the fireplace. "You may use the fireplace to find your rooms. For the honeymoon suite, you need to access it through the floo. Just use your room number for entry and from there, you'll use your key to enter the suite." James nodded absentmindedly as he already knew this.

This hotel had excellent wards in place, including different security measures in places for intruders. James knew that in order to access the rooms, a room number is needed but the numbers on the rooms changes often.

Severus didn't bother greeting the employee, knowing that James will handle the rest. He listen half-heartedly as the employee quickly mention the nearby sites to visit and how to order room service.

James side eyed Severus, asking "Ready?" Severus nodded as he walked in the direction of the fireplace. James muttered a bye to the employee before following Severus. James wrap an arm around Severus' wasit, making Severus a little tense. James didn't say anything, choosing to uttered the room number and allowed Severus to walk through first before following. The entry of the suites is wide, white floors and beige wallpaper. There was only one way out and no other doors aside from the gap that led to a hallway. The hallway had a series of brown doors. James quickly led the way, already knowing where the suite is at. Severus followed, a little creep out by the never ending hallway of brown doors. James stop at a door and inputted the key, opening the door. Severus noticed that none of the doors had any room numbers, which made the experience endlessly creepier.

Severus entered the room and shut the door behind. He locked it, hearing the click echoed in the room.

"The suite isn't too bad" James' says, doing a glance over before clipping out of his robe and tossing it onto the coat hanger. The robe caught on the hook easily and that made Severus oddly annoyed. Severus muttered under his breath as he slipped out of his black robe and manually hung it on the hook.

"So…" James starts, "are we sharing the bed or am I sleeping on the sofa?"

Severus froze. He considers dodging the question but decides to continue the conversation instead. "Whether we share a bed depends on what you expect from this marriage."

James raises an eyebrow. "I don't know exactly what's going through your mind but for the marriage to be official, it needs to be consummated, meaning actual intercourse."

"I know what you mean by consummate" Severus says instead. "You're expecting sex then."

"Well, we are married" James says slowly. "Usually married couples have sex."

Severus remain silent as he mulled over the idea of having sex with James Potter. Slowly, Severus realized he wasn't revolted by the image of James on top of him, instead his body warmed up.

Severus blushed. "Yeah, we could do that," he muttered, averting his eyes toward the exit, both of his hands fiddling with each other. Severus' body wanted to squirm but he resisted with all his will.

James didn't say anything. He turned around, glancing at the kitchen and living area then towards the double doors that led to the master bedroom. He approached the bedroom, opening the door, saying over his shoulder, "Follow me."

While James hummed a tune under his breath, Severus stood near the exit, frozen. _Is he expecting sex now? What the hell? Who has sex in the morning?_

Thoughts ran through Severus at a fast pace and he contemplated running out of the suite.

"Are you scared?"

As Severus turned his body in the direction of the door, he heard James' taunting voice, freezing him in place. Severus felt that familiar competitive spirit rise up in him that he turned around, scowling and stomp his way to the master bedroom.

"If you think I'm scared of someone like you, you definitely don't remember Hogwarts!" Severus snapped as he entered the room and wandlessly slam the door shut.

 _I can do this! It's just sex. And I'm a virgin but that means nothing. It's better to be a virgin with pride than asshole with experience._

Severus took a deep breath and ready himself emotionally. It might hurt but Severus has pain potions on hand. He also has numbing potions and creams that make the pain nonexistent. _There is nothing to be scared of._

James sat on the bed, smirking at Severus.

Severus glared as his eyes flashed fiercely.

Possessiveness fueled James' arrogance as he realized he finally had Severus Snape.

Rather, Severus Potter. His Slytherin husband that would glared, snipe and if needed, bite him. James shuddered, unable to stop the imagery of Severus' fiery black eyes under him, above or to the side. They were married and Severus would always be near him.

James' crooked a finger to Severus, asking him nonverbally to approach him. Severus bit his lips, not wanting to interrupt the tension building between the two. He crossed the distance between them in five steps, barely a step away. James spread his legs open, indicating for Severus to step between them.

Here, Severus' heart beats fast but not out of fear. Excitement. The anticipation filled his veins, from the bottom of his heels to the top of his head.

Severus steps between James' legs, staring down at his husband. "Well, here I am ...dear" Severus added sarcastically.

James smiled. "Yes, you are, sweetie."

Severus squinted his eyes at James and fought down the smile that wanted to creep onto his face. He also firmly ignored the warm fondness that shot through his body.

"I ordered food to be brought up to the room" James says offhandedly. Severus blink.

"Oh...you did?"

James nodded, keeping eye contact with Severus. Severus tried to keep the confusion off his face as James continue smiling at up at him.

"It'll be here in 30 minutes and till then, I'm thinking you and I should make out" James says boldly.

Severus tensed again. Make-out? _James Potter wants to kiss me?_ Severus wanted to open his mouth to ask why, considering they haven't kissed once since their reception. Severus fought down the blush as he remembered demanding a kiss from Potter.

 _Of course I ask for a kiss! He's my husband so I'm allowed to kiss him any time I want_!

Severus shrugged. "Okay then." Then he leaned down, pressing his lips softly again James.

Immediately, James draws Severus closer, until Severus sat on James' knee.

Severus was aware of everything, despite his agreement. He wondered if he was heavy sitting on James' knee, wondered if his lips were chapped because he didn't apply moisture to his lips that morning. He wondered if his kisses were good. Severus only ever kiss James so he had no one to compare to.

Nonetheless, James wrap an arm around Severus waist and caress his cheek with his other hand. James' didn't pull away to laugh at Severus' inexperience kissing, instead, he forced his tongue into Severus' mouth, exploring thoroughly.

Severus trembled, unable to stop the soft moan as he helplessly wrap his arms around James' neck.

"Please" Severus whispered against James' lips. He squirm on James' lap, feeling the tension build in belly and tighten. Severus knew he wanted something. He needed something to relieve the tightening feeling in his belly. There was something hard poking Severus bottom and Severus isn't that naive.

He grinded downward, unable to stop the whimper when he realized he couldn't get closer to James. Severus maneuver himself on James' lap, pulling away from the kiss until he could wrap his legs around James' waist.

Once secured, Severus roughly kissed James again, his breathing ragged.

Quick as a snake, Severus grab a handful of James' messy hair, yanking his husband away from Severus. Severus replied haughtily, "We're having sex."

James growled at Severus' demand. His grip on Severus hips tighten before grabbing the back of Severus' neck with one hand and used his other hand to flip Severus onto the bed with James on top.

Severus gasped as he felt the bed touch his back.

James swallowed all of Severus' complaints easily. James also pulled back to nip at Severus' lips, his eyes already communicating his apology.

A bell rang, interrupting the two newlyweds. Severus flopped his head onto the bed, feeling his legs turn into jelly. His body felt light and his breathing heavy.

James stared at the male beneath him, taking in the sight. The pale cheeks painted red, his black hair sticking to his forehead and neck, curling at the ends. The black hair fell around Severus' head dramatically and his lips swollen and red, opened as Severus breathed in and out. His hands lay by his head, one hand gripping the sheets tightly. His legs spread open.

"That would be our food," James says unnecessary.

Severus smiled, tired and unable to control his emotions. "Yes dear, I know."

James grinned before getting off Severus and exiting the room. The bell rang again as a voice called out. James opens the door to another wizard on the other side with a food cart. The wizard smiled as he gestured to the food in his hands. "May I?"

James move to the side, allowing the wizard to drop the food on the food, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"Have a nice day" the wizard said quickly, leaving the room and shutting the door as well. James waved a hand, hearing the lock click in place. He waved over the food, watching as they floated into the air and into the bedroom. James followed behind the food.

Despite the heavy make-out sessions and the confessions, Severus wished to explore the nearby shops. The shops and surrounding buildings were all aesthetically pleasing to the eye and while Severus took in the places eagerly, he didn't buy anything. There were moments when Severus critically stared down an object, wondering if he should buy this for Euphemia and Fleamont before deciding not to.

By the end of the exploration, James was exasperated. Despite being rich and having all the money on hand to buy all the items, Severus declined to buy any of the items. To make matters, Severus wanted to enter every shop, exploring all his options first.

"My gods, Severus. All those souvenirs could have been easily paid for" James says, rolling his eyes as they entered the hotel again. The front desk employee waved at them. Severus ignored the employee, his eyes on James. "I know that! But that doesn't mean I can't be careful. How many times do I have to tell you?" Severus growls.

James heaved a sigh. "Well, it doesn't matter now. Are you hungry? We could order dinner or do you want to go out?"

Severus pondered over the two options.

James held up a hand. "Nevermind. I'll decide. We're going out. If you decide, it'll be morning by then" James says, his eyes warm as he watch Severus bare his teeth at him before marching past him, entering their room. James watched as Severus shut the bathroom, hearing the click echoed in the room.

Severus showered first, the warm water cascading his entire body. His fingers rinse the shampoo from his hair. He stood underneath the shower head, glancing in the direction where James most likely was at.

Five minutes had passed before Severus turned off the water and shook off the excess water from his body. He wrapped the white towel around his body and stood in front of the floor to ceiling mirror. He stared at his facial features, leaning in close then grip the white towel and after 30 seconds, yanking the towel off. The damp towel flopped onto the bathroom ground.

Severus stood naked in front of the mirror and touch his lower belly. Then turned to the side to touch his hips. Instantly, Severus remembers the ghost of James' hands gripping his hips, pinning him to the bed. Letting out a loud huff, his hands lower before stopping.

His hands twitched and Severus desired to touch himself intimately. Instead, he fought against the desire and chose to pick up the towel and dry his hair. He ignored everything else.

James laid on the bed. He kept shooting glances to the bathroom, hearing the water splashing, the sound of feet tapping and then the water shutting off. Multiple times, James considered interrupting Severus' shower and each time, he had to pinch himself.

 _I don't think I was ever this much of a pervert._ He turned over and buried his face into the bed.

 _What the hell is wrong with me? It's just Severus. I've seen lots of people naked, including that time with Sirius when he got too drunk and we had to knock him out._

The sound of the door being open had James' ears twitching. He considered glancing at Severus but chose to remain where he was, breathing through his nose.

Severus stared at the loper on the bed. "Aren't you going to get ready for dinner?" Severus stood there, wearing a bathroom robe. He walked to the closet, picking out a dark green robe with dark gold buttons. He dug around for a white shirt and black pants. Holding the outfit in hand, he once more, stared at the man on the bed.

"Did you fall asleep?" Severus asks, making his way to the bed. He bent down, making eye contact with the top of James' head.

"You better not be asleep" Severus murmurs, reaching out to tap on his shoulders.

James smiled into the bed before sitting up and in one move, pecking a kiss on Severus' lips. He jumped out of bed, grabbing clothes from the closet and entering the bathroom. Severus was frozen, startled at the sudden kiss. It took the sound of a door closing to snap Severus out of his daze.

Immediately, Severus blushed. He used his hands to cover his cheeks, silently glaring at the bathroom door as he slowly rose to his normal height. The bathroom door again before Severus could settle himself and out step James, dress in dark blue wizarding robes, black pants and boots. He had a towel in his hand as he dried his hair. He smirked at Severus, whose cheeks was a little red still and toss the towel on the ground carelessly as he says, "I'm ready. Let's get going."

Unable to speak without his voice squeaking, Severus nodded and automatically following James to the door before realizing he was still wearing his robe and holding his outfit to his chest. Tossing James a look, Severus calmly walk to the bathroom, changing quickly and re-enter the room.

James kept his face blank but his eyes were laughing.

James decided on an upscale restaurant that he had been previously taken to with his parents. Back when he was younger, the Potter family often went on family vacations and his mother always had the arrangements settle that by the time they check into the hotel, there is food already inside the food and for dinnertime, his mother usually chooses restaurants. From the top of his head, James couldn't exactly remember all the restaurants but he does remember this business.

James cleared his throat, holding out his arm to Severus to take. Outside the hotel, the air is chilly.

Severus loop his arm into James. This close to James, Severus felt heated. The body heat from James, steeping through his clothing. They might as well have been naked.

Severus barely remember the restaurant but he could tell you he remembers the way the low lighting played along James' hair. He recalls perfectly the low voice as James spoke to him from across the table. He remembers hazel eyes tracking his every movement, his cheeks flushed. He drank more wine than necessary and had to drink water during dessert just to keep himself alert. When they left the restaurant, James held Severus' hand. Severus couldn't stop the emotions of finally belonging and before he knew it, they made it to the hotel. His determination to continue what happen earlier was firm and solidify. It's happening tonight.

Severus tremble as he lowered himself on the bed. He chose to lay on his back, facing James instead of on his hands and knees.

"Are you sure about this position? I hear it's comfortable for people with no experience to do this on their stomach" James says from his spot. James sat on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. He was the first to strip naked and in front of Severus no less. James made sure to maintain eye contact for every removal of clothing. He would look away when he noticed Severus was ready to burst from embarrassment. Then James sat on the edge of the mattress in his boxers.

Severus knew this was his cue to remove his clothing as well. He tried to be clinical about it, tried to imagine he was in the shower or something. But pretending didn't work when he could feel James in the room. James' magic must have known what is happening because every so often, Severus felt a caress on the back of his knees, slowly trailing down his stomach and touching his cheek.

He couldn't exactly tell James to stop, mostly because his own magic was responding. James didn't say anything about his magic, continuing to sit on the bed, his hands clenched in a fist.

Severus took a deep breath, moving a little for comfort. Once satisfied with his spot, Severus glance at James then glance at his naked body. He laid his head on the pillow then moved his hand around, trying to find a natural spot to place them.

"Okay, you can look now" Severus says from his spot, keeping his eyes closed. He didn't want to see James reaction to his body.

James stared at the wall for a bit then slowly stood and turned to see Severus lying on the bed. The dark bed sheets match Severus' skin tone. Pale, skinny and pink. That came to James' mind when he first saw Severus naked body. For awhile, he stared, eyes dipping lower on Severus body. Then for an odd urge, James climb onto the bed, reach out and touch Severus' feet. Severus jump, startled at the sudden touch of his feet, then twitched when James trace the top of his feet with his fingers, slowly going upwards to his knees.

Severus shudder, his back arching. James smiled, staring at Severus face as he continued his way up. Teasingly, he bypass Severus' member, only stopping at the soft spot of his belly.

"You're an asshole" Severus whispers, finally opening his eyes. He stared at James, his entire face red from the stimulation of James' finger on his body.

James continue to run his fingers up and down Severus' body, his gaze would switch between Severus' face and following his fingers.

"Are you calm now?" James asks.

Severus sighed. "I am." Severus then reach out one hand to cup James' cheek. "Kiss me."

James didn't say anything; he lean in and kiss Severus. Severus parted his mouth, a soft mewl escaping before slowly lying back on the bed. James followed until the upper half of his body was over Severus.

Severus grab James' hand, slowly tangling them together. For seconds, they held hand as they made out. Soon, Severus brought James' hand down to his hips until James got the message. He wrap his hand around Severus hips, gripping it until the skin turn white then red.

There are different types of people out there but the intimate act of sex happens the same. People would say its monotone, always repeating; others believe it is music. The soft and loud moans and screams. Passionate and fiery.

All Severus could say was its a blur. He remembers the pain, the reassuring kisses to his neck and the loud grunts from James. At first, Severus shut his eyes as he didn't think the pain would be this bad but somehow it was. Now, Severus could understand why there is so much weight placed on sex. Why people would rather be beaten, burn, tortured than suffer through having something of them taken away. In that moment, all Severus wanted was James. The emotions filled him to the brim, building up pressure inside Severus. His mouth didn't belong to him as he sobbed his pleasure into the room, gripping James' shoulders. Severus' body knew what to do, meeting all of James' thrust. Sometimes, the pleasure was too much that Severus pushed at James' shoulders but he kept repeating "don't stop."

Severus was brought to completion when James pinched one of his nipples but soothe it with his thumb. The ecstasy that filled Severus bursts, pushing James into gratification.

The combined sound of harsh breathing filled the room. At first James remain where he sat, between Severus' legs; his chest heaving as he stared at Severus. The sweat dried on Severus' chest and forehead, making his hair stuck to his face.

Silence went by until finally Severus asks softly, "Lay beside me. It's weird seeing you there."

James huffed out a laugh but crawled over, lying beside Severus. His body cooled down, feeling the air shifting around the room. The two wizards laid on their sides, gazing at each other.

James reach out and tuck strands of hair behind Severus' ear.

In response, Severus blink.

"Sleep."

Severus shut his eyes, the last sight was seeing James, lying beside him with his black hair tousled and his hazel eyes dilated.

The next morning is when Severus felt the soreness. While he was expecting pain, the groan he let out made sure the other occupant in the room heard.

James roused himself from his sleep, hearing Severus' groan. He shook and wipe the sleep from his eyes, sitting up.

Severus laid in the bed still, not too eager to move just yet. When he noticed James moving about, he gazes at the male. Flushing a little as he stared at James' chest, firm with muscles and his arms flexed as he stretched. Severus couldn't stop his eyes as he trailed James' upper body.

"How are you feeling?" James asks, still sleepy.

"I'm a little sore" Severus admits.

James yawns, covering his mouth before scratching his head. "I'll grab a potion for you." James climbs out of the bed, still naked since he didn't bother putting on clothes. He grabbed his underwear and slip into them, searching for Severus' bag.

"It's in the closet" Severus points, playing with the comforter. He didn't want to look up, especially since James is still half naked. James grab the potion and sat on the edge of the bed, taking the cork off the bottle. He handed it to Severus, who rose onto his arm and downed the potion quickly.

Severus laid back down, trying to not move his lower half.

James watch Severus careful movements. "I guess we won't going anywhere today. How about we sleep in a little longer and order food when we wake up?"

Severus agrees with the plan, shutting his eyes. He could feel James climbing back into bed.

Severus fell asleep, lulled by the sound of rustling.

They woke up by the afternoon and Severus was able to move his body. He quickly took a shower, letting his muscles relax. When he came out, there was already food on the bed.

The rest of the day was spent inside the room as they ate, read the newspaper and actually played card games.

The honeymoon lasted a week. Surprisingly, Severus didn't get into any arguments with James. They explored Paris, ate in restaurants, rested in cafes and the nights were the highlight of Severus' day.

Every night, their bodies would meet in a frenzy. Heart-stopping kisses between every removal of clothing, heavy petting by the doorway and the passionate sex between the sheets. Their bodies came together as if they were long time lovers.

James would even describe it as soulmates.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Euphemia greeted the couple happily. Practically bouncing off the walls as she grinned.

Severus scowled before schooling his face. James smiled back at his mother.

"Good Morning. It's so good to see you two. It's been so quiet without you two bickering" Fleamont says as he walks up to his wife. "Your mother has been running around. She wouldn't sit down yesterday, kept glancing at the Floo. She's driving me around the bend."

Euphemia narrow her eyes at her husband. "I'm just so excited! I saw the family canvas and you two had consummate the marriage!"

Severus flushed, his mouth falling open. "What!"

James groaned, covering his face and his cheeks tinted red. "Mom, were you watching the canvas the entire week we were gone?"

Euphemia smiled. "Well, not all the time. I just wanted to make sure you did your duties. And you both did it perfectly and on the first night no less. Good job, Severus" she whispers to Severus, winking.

Severus wanted to die. He didn't want to be a part of this conversation anymore and he could tell Fleamont agree, considering the paleness on his face.

"Mom!"

Euphemia laughs. "Oh, you did a good job as well, James."

James groaned again. "No! Not that! I can't believe you were actually tracking when we had sex!"

Euphemia waved away James' objections, airily replying "It's done. It's in the past. Now we move forward. We have a new addition to the family!" She squealed excitedly. "Now, we need to have a party, inviting everyone to meet Severus. Introduce him to society and all."

Severus grunted, hardly excited about the party. "If I must."

James could feel Severus reluctance and wholeheartedly agree with him. "I have work this afternoon. I need a nap" James says, walking past his parents. "It's been a long week."

Euphemia blink. "A long week? You just had a honeymoon. You should be refreshed and happy." She glances between the couple, blinking rapidly as she asks, stuttering a little, "Did - did you two do it right?"

James chokes and Severus' eyes widen.

"Okay, we need to go over this. Tell me what happen, step by step" Euphemia says. James stares at his mother then to Severus before high-tailing it up the stairs. James could hear the hiss from Severus as he made his escape.

Severus glared, already planning James' death. Euphemia seemed determined to hear about his sexual experiences and Fleamont had already the room. Severus didn't know when his father-in-law left but Fleamont's escape was silent and quicker than James'.

"I'm not going to talk about my wedding night with you" Severus asserts, staring into Euphemia's eyes.

"But -" she starts.

"No buts" Severus holds up a hand, silencing his mother-in-law. "I'll tell you this: it hurt and I got used to it pretty fast."

Severus left the room, heading for James, beyond embarrassed.

Euphemia stood in the foyer, processing the two bit of information that Severus gave her. It took a minute before she got it. Now, Euphemia hummed excitedly as she made her way to the living room.

"Time for a party to be planned."

"You left me alone with your mother! Really? Is this how we act as a married couple?" Severus hissed as he slams the door open. James guilty chuckles.

"Can't give me a break?" he pleads. "It's my mother. I mean I don't want to talk about that kind of stuff with her."

"And I do?" Severus asks.

"It's different for you. She gave birth to me. I can only handle one sex conversation with her and that already happen. I didn't think I had to face another in my twenties" James says, shuddering.

"So much for courage" Severus murmurs as he walks out of the room.

James winced when the door slam shut, ringing in his ears already. He knew he should apologize for ditching Severus but he also knew Severus wasn't a girl and can get over it by dinnertime.

James tossed the small luggage on the floor, letting the house elves handle putting away the clothes. James had pressing matters to tend to, like taking a quick power nap before work. He had the afternoon shift and likely to be working until 9pm. He'll miss dinner with his parents and Severus but they'll manage.

James laid on his side on the bed, already shutting his eyes. _I guess Severus was right. Morning sex is never a good idea._

Despite being slightly pissed at James for leaving him behind and Severus was being a hypocrite right now, considering he would leave James behind if given the chance. It took Severus a minute to realize he was alone. Euphemia didn't greet him nor did Fleamont. Either they were out for errands or for a walk.

Severus hummed as he looked around, noticing that none of the house elves appeared as well, ready to serve. A little apprehensive as he walks around an empty house, not completely creep out yet since he knew James was upstairs and this was a manor. If somebody had entered the manor, Severus would have felt the wards shifting.

As Severus explored a little, he entered a room, and a quick glance around showed this was the kitchen. A stove, refrigerator, counters and bar stools. Severus had no business being in the kitchen so he turned away, planning on spending his day in the library until dinner but planned on returning to the library once more until James returned from work. Reluctant as Severus is on a daily basis, James' work in the auror field is worrying. Especially with the war ongoing, James is likely to create enemies.

Pausing at the entrance to the long hallway, Severus could feel a tug on his hand. A quick glance prove that there was no one there and he was alone. Another tug.

Severus wonder if its possible for the dead to wander around without the necessary ritual and holidays.

Tug.

A long hallway and no sign of life. Severus felt his heart accelerated and the blood rushing through his ears.

Tug. Tug. Tug.

"Stop that!" Severus snapped, annoyed and deep down inside, somewhat scared.

A rush of irritation and affronted emotions came through the bond Severus had with the manor. Severus let out a deep breath, relieved that it was the manor and not some random dead Potter relative messing with him.

"Okay. Show me directions and don't yank on me again" Severus said, once he felt a familiar touch on his hand. The touch went away quickly, hearing the warning in Severus' tone, instead the manor chose to open a door from the kitchen. While Severus did a quick peek inside the kitchen, he never physically entered the room.

Tug.

"What did I just say?"

A small annoyance leak through as if saying 'then walk faster'. Severus entered the kitchen domain, aiming for the door that's half open. He pushes open the door again, only to stop because there was another door, closed. Severus tried the doorknob but it didn't open.

"This better not be a waste of time."

Severus tried again, twisting and turning the knob. Already fed up, Severus let go and step back. In response, the doorknob click and open.'

"You couldn't have done that earlier" Severus asks.

He pushes open another door to see about 6 house elves; most of the elves were standing alongside the walls while there were three house elves in the middle of the room. There was soft murmuring and loud wailing and groans coming from the elf in the middle of the room. One house elf was between the legs of another, talking and the third house elf was offering support to the screaming house elf.

Severus assessed the situation and figure the house elf in pain was female and in the middle of giving birth.

 _It must be her first child_. The pain and discomfort on the house elf face was evident enough that she was not used to this. She also kept pushing her face into the neck of the male house elf, assuming once more that he was the husband and soon to be father of the child.

The older house elf, between the legs of the female, was helping with the birth. On the outside, there was no fear, only calmness, but the quick flicker to the opening of the legs told Severus the house elf was tensing and fighting the pain.

 _She's pushing herself into an attack_. _If she doesn't breathe through the pain…_

Now, normal potions and balms work on wizards alike but how it works on house elves is a mystery. Severus knew potions don't work on muggles but the balms created from plants surprising do work on them. Using a potion on a house elf without knowing the risks could fatal but balms could work. They are organic and less powerful than potions but nonetheless work on most living things.

Severus search through his pockets, trying to remember if he has his potions bag with him. After checking all of his pockets, he sighed as he remembers he gave all of the bags to James. Severus turned away, ready to leave the room but a house elf noticed him.

"Is Young master be needing anything?"

Severus hesitated. "Yes. I need my potions bag from my room."

The house elf disappeared and returned, holding the bag in his hand. Severus quickly open the bag, grabbing all the balms, searching for the numbing cream. Since he was just on his honeymoon, the numbing cream was on top, quick to locate. He popped open the lid and approached the elder house elf.

Severus really didn't know what to do or how to start. The only time he ever talk to a house elf was to ask for something. Never to start a conversation.

Severus didn't know how long he stood there, next to the house elf before she noticed him. She jumped, startled.

"Is the Young Master needing anything?" she asks, her eyes wide open and unblinking.

Severus shook his head. "No."

"How did you even get here?" Cranky asks, irritated. Cranky easily recognized the husband of the Young Master, the one with the punishments.

"I was led here" Severus says. "By the manor" he adds when the house elves just stared at him.

"The Manor?" the elder house elf repeats. "It actually talk to you?"

Severus swears the house elves are speaking 'manor' with a capital M.

"Yes, the Manor" Now, he's doing it. The Manor felt immensely pleased to be called the right way.

Severus paused in his movements. For a moment, Severus thought the Manor was here, in this room. Severus quickly clear his mind. There is no way he's going to be able to understand what kind of creature or thing the Manor is. For now, he will ignored it,

"Not that the Manor could actually speak" Severus says. "It's all emotions right now."

The elder house elf nodded, almost sagely as she said "The Manor is a being. It has no physical body, but don't be fool. The Manor is everywhere and sees everything."

That's creepy. _I will never understand family magic_.

The Manor grew amused. Severus shuddered as he felt the foreign emotions running through his body. It's a tad violating. Nothing like his bond with James.

For a moment, the Manor was wistful before going silent.

 _Can the Manor read my thoughts?That's beyond invasive and sure as hell wasn't in any contract I read._

"I have this cream" Severus says, relieved that the Manor went quiet. The elder house elf glance at it, confused. "I want to use it on her. She's in pain and she's not listening to anyone. I want to help her."

Her large eyes blink again. "Will it work on the young house elf?"

"It should" Severus says, reassuring. "It won't be that strong but it'll be enough to push the cloud of pain away from her mind. She might listen after that."

The elder house elf gaze the male, waiting on his decision.

"No" Cranky says. "It's dangerous. You wizards don't understand what it will do to her."

"Do it" a voice butted in before Severus could argue.

Cranky glance down at his young wife, watching her face twisted in pain.

"The baby, it's in distress ...I need to be clear headed" the female house elf could barely get the words out, struggling to make a sentence. Severus met her large eyes, watching as it filled with tears. "Do it."

Severus nodded, resolute. He shoved his fingers into the jar and quickly got down on his knees by the pregnant house elf. Severus was freaking out internally. He was going to see how a house elf look intimately and he was squeamish. He kinda wanted to give it the elder house elf but she had already moved to the side, giving Severus space.

 _Why'd you move away?_

Crying internally that the first time Severus ever saw a female naked and it was house elf.

 _This is all because I married James Potter! I'll kill him!_

The Manor piped in, again with amused, laughter and vindictive joy. _The Manor is an asshole, just like James. Taking joy in other's misery. Go figure._

Later on today, Severus plan on mediating until this memory is buried and forgotten. Until then, Severus placed the jar to the side, and immediately started applying the cream to the hips, downwards and had Cranky lift her up so he could apply a little to her lower back.

"What if it numbs her to the point that she doesn't know if she's pushing?" Cranky asks, worried.

"It won't come to that. Like I said, the cream isn't that strong, in fact, it's mild, mainly used for bruises and sore muscles."

"So it won't do anything?"

"Not as much as a pain potion would on wizards. But this is experimental" Severus glance at Cranky and reassure that Cranky didn't take offense at the word, continue, "I don't know much about house elves' anatomy. This is the best I can do and let the natural course of the birthing process continue."

"House elves never have children. We live off the Manor till we die. When Gilsey spoke of children, I didn't know she was serious. House elves give birth but it's a painful process and they can't get pregnant again." Cranky stared at Gilley's face she moaned again in pain. She bit her lip till she bled.

"Punishment" the elder house elf says, taking in the shock on Severus' face. "It takes days for the baby elf to come out. This is her third day and there's no improvement. Wizards tell us that the reason house elves are in pain is because it's punishment. For slacking off on the job."

The Manor grew indignated, telling Severus that whoever told the elder this, was lying.

"It's not punishment. I don't know why house elves have complicated births" Severus says.

Gilley opened her eyes, looking around the room. She raised a hand toward the elder, and the elder house elf quickly took her hand.

"How far am I?" she asks.

As uncomfortable as Severus is right now, he quickly look between her legs, noticing there was some improvement. "She's dilating" Severus says, meeting the house elf eyes.

…..

"What?" the elder house elf asks.

Severus glanced around. "Dilating?"

The house elves had blank faces.

"She's opening up" Severus says, unable to word it differently.

The confusion drops off the house elves face as they cheered.

"Dilating?" the elder house elf repeats. "Is that what wizards call it?"

Severus nodded.

"I never knew there was a word for it. I just say she's opening up. Easier." Despite her comment that her way is easier, Severus could see the fascination on the elder's face as she mouths the word.

"What's your name?" Severus asks.

"Mil."

"It's nice to meet you, Mil" Severus says. "It's different, being here. I don't know how to act around a house elf, how to talk to one. I was raised as a muggle but after coming here, I was surprised to see these… creatures."

Mil and Cranky didn't say anything at first but Cranky spoke up. "It explains a lot. We house elves are not smart, we only need to listen and obey."

"You don't want to be free?"

"What is there to be free from? We work because we like to or some of us do" Mil stared at Cranky. "Unless you're him. One of a kind house elf that doesn't like to listen. The Master doesn't have the heart to get rid of him and he likes that Cranky has…" Here, Mil paused, frowning. "The Master calls it personal - personally -"

"Personality." The corner of Severus' lips lift up. Fleamont really is the perfect gentlemen.

Gilley gasps in pain, then goes into a sobbing fit as she curls. Cranky grips her hand. Mil gets between Gilley legs, her hand already feeling around.

Severus did his best to remain impassive. He didn't bother trying to be supportive; Severus had been told once by an old friend that he was bad at it.

Once Gilley calm down, she sighed as she shifted around. Severus noticed that Gilley laid on the ground, the hard, cold floor.

"Maybe she'll feel better if she was on a bed," Severus said, looking around.

"We don't have beds. But we have something similar." Mil waves her hand around, telling the other house elves to collect sheets.

Mil glance at Severus. "You don't have to be here."

Severus didn't say anything, looking from Mil to Gilley to Cranky. Then at his hand before shaking his head. "I think I want to be here. I have nothing to do and I can always start my garden tomorrow."

Mil look relieved while Cranky remain the same. Gilley smiled, her large eyes gazing at Severus.

"The Young Master wishes to see my child? I'm so glad and honored."

Gilley curled up again, biting her lip and grunting in pain. Mil smiled at Severus.

"It's going to be a long one."

Hours later, the sound of a baby screaming filled the room. Severus couldn't muster any annoyance; his focus was on his sore ass. The ground is not forgiving.

Gilley's pants could barely be heard over the sound of the baby and her eyes were shut closed.

Severus left the room, allowing the house elves time to fawn over the child. As he walks out, Severus could hear popping, the sound house elves make when they are leaving and entering. With the foyer and stairs in sight, Severus slumped over, grunting as he rubbed his bottom. Severus wanted to sleep; he felt like he had just finished a shift at the hospital.

"Severus, there you are" Euphemia smiled as she walked down the stairs. "James left for work hours ago, he was looking for you. And you miss dinner as well. Fleamont and I were worried. We didn't feel you leave and I was going to look for you but Fleamont said to leave you be."

Severus blink, processing the load of information. "Dinner? I miss dinner. What time is it?"

Euphemia grew worried. "It's 8:56, sweetie. Where have you been?"

"I was in the kitchen" Severus says. "I'm hungry."

Before Euphemia could question Severus more, James entered from the fireplace.

"Hey, I was looking for you" James said, approaching Severus. "You didn't give me a goodbye kiss."

Severus blink again, tired as hell. "James? I'm mad at you. Why am I mad at you?"

Euphemia and James look at each other. "Are you and James fighting again? Is that why you disappear for hours?"

James, picking up on his mother's emotions, grip Severus' hands. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

Suddenly, Severus jump, his memory coming back to him. "That's right!" Then pulling himself out of James' grasp, Severus raised a hand and slap James across the cheek.

"It's all your fault! I hate you!"

James watch dumbfounded as Severus ran up stairs.

Euphemia sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"James, what did you do now?"

James spluttered as he stood alone at the bottom of the stairs. His mother walk past him, shaking her head.

"What the fuck did I do? Is it because of what happened this morning? Why am I always getting hit!?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Lily entered the bar, quickly standing on the tip of her toes, searching the room for her friends. She grins when she sees the familiar faces of Marlene, Mary, Emily and Suzanne. She made her way through the crowd, squeezing and pushing herself through till she finally made it to the table.

Lily waved excitedly at her friends before settling on Suzanne. "Suzie, it's so good to see you. I didn't know if you were going to make it tonight!"

Suzanne Stebbins smiled cheekily at Lily. "Well, I had to meet you at some point. It's either meeting you at a bar or inviting you for tea at my place and let me tell, it is a mess. I had no idea how unhelpful Sebastian is."

"If only you knew before you married him and had a baby" Marlene says, laughing.

Suzie glared at her. "Don't remind me!"

Lily bounces, clapping her hands as she says to Suzie, "You got married!" Suzie proudly shows her ring as the gold band glintedly and the diamond caught the light.

"It's so beautiful" Lily breathes she holds Suzie's hand in hers, turning it side to side. "Does Sebastian really have good taste?" she asks, glancing at all of her friends.

Suzie bursts out laughing. "Oh hell no he doesn't! This ring belonged to his grandmother. It had to be resized to fit my finger, she had big fingers!"

Mary pipes in shyly, "You should have been there, Lily. It was a beautiful spring wedding and all the flowers! It smelled so good!"

Lily nods, her smile fading slightly as she realized she was in Germany for her internship and extended her time there as well once her superior had discussed another project starting. Lily eagerly jump at the opportunity and immediately, renew her lease at her small apartment. Her time in Germany was liberating and exciting. Despite her parents protest and misgivings, Lily pack her suitcase and left. But as the years went by, she started to miss her goofy friends and her family. She wrote to Petunia often and while her older sister replied back, Petunia always added that Lily still had time. Time to find a young man and settle down. Her relationship with Petunia had always been rocky since they were young girls. Their parents had chalk it up to sibling rivalry but Lily always felt cheated. Petunia never acted like the older sister she seen in movies.

Mary bit her lip when Lily fell silent. Emily shot her a look.

"Well, you can look at the pictures and all the videos we took" Emily jumps in, smiling. "Now, enough about weddings. We need alcohol!" Emily wraps her arm around Lily's shoulders as she adds gleefully, "We are young and single! The night is young!" Emily cheers and Lily, throwing aside her thoughts, cheers with her. Marlene rolled her eyes and Mary giggles.

Emily got up, dragging Marlene and Suzie with her to the bar. "Let's go ladies."

Mary smiled as Marlene was forcibly removed from her seat by Suzie and Emily. Marlene's facial expression was that of a cat being dragged off for a bath. Lily sighed, slumping in her seat.

"So" Lily starts. "How many weddings did I miss?"

Mary perks up. Talking about weddings always made her excited. She hopes to one day plan her own wedding. "Well, Emily and Sebastian got married. So did Malfoy and Black, Avery, Mulciber, and who else?" Mary tried her best to remember. "Oh, do you remember one of Black sisters, well apparently the eldest sister ran off and married a muggleborn. I don't remember her name but the rumor spread like wildfire. It was all people could talk about…"

Lily smiled as Mary's chattering continue. She made noises here and there to let Mary know she was listening but she was too distracted by how many people got married.

 _Do people not have ambition? Why is everyone marrying so early?_

"Of course James got married too and I hear his parents are planning on renewing their vows" Mary says then yelped in pain when Emily whack her on the shoulder. Immediately, Marlene rub Mary's shoulder, shooting daggers at Emily. "What the fuck?" Marlene asks, angry. Mary tries to calm Marlene down.

Emily rolled her eyes. "She's not that fragile so calm down." Then to Mary, "What the fuck did you just say to her?"

Mary says nothing, her expression confused and Suzie had a palm to her forehead.

"James got married?" Lily repeats, shock. "When? How? Where?" After a while, she slams her hands on the table. "Who! Who did he marry?"

Emily, Mary and Marlene stared at her, not answering. Emily made the first move, sitting close to Lily. "James got married recently. He just got back from his honeymoon from Paris."

"Paris!?" Lily screams. Emily winces. "Paris...how…..how romantic." Then Lily took a deep breath. "I'm glad. Totally happy for him." Marlene had Mary by her shoulders, rubbing her shoulders.

"Are you good?" Marlene asks, warily.

Lily smiled. "Yeah, I'm good. It was just a shock, that's all. I had no idea that James was dating, I mean you guys didn't mention that in any of the letters you sent to me."

"Well, of course we didn't" Suzie says, rolling her eyes. "You broke up with him in Hogwarts. He's allowed to move on and he's your ex-boyfriend. We all figured you weren't interested in hearing about him."

Lily nods, her heart beating and her head hurting. "Yeah, I guess you're right but a warning would have been nice." Lily tried to hide her irritation at her friends' insensitivity regarding James.

Suzie glance at the other four, raising an eyebrow. They communicated nonverbally, making bets on who's going to ask. Emily groaned silently, shaking her head no and mouthing 'damn' over and over when she realized she lost the bet.

While the four friends had a silent conversation, Lily stared at the table, her palms stinging from her slamming on the table. Despite the break up, Lily was conflicted. She broke up with James and had done so under the impression that it was a clean breakup. James didn't seem that broken up about her leaving and she left the country, lighter than ever.

Emily took a deep and loud - "Dramatic as ever" Marlene mutters - breath and glared at Marlene.

"That's why she's single" Suzie adds in.

"Okay, fuck you guys" Emily says then turning to Lily, she softens her voice to ask, "Lily, do you still have feelings for James?"

Lily blinks. "What? No, I don't have any feelings for him." Lily leaned back in her chair. "It's just a huge shock, that's all. I wasn't expecting to hear about him marrying someone. I just thought...well when I left for Germany and I told you guys he took the breakup well" Lily says, hedging. "By well, I meant he didn't have a break down. But… he did say some stuff to me."

Emily frowned while Marlene, Mary and Suzie perked up.

"Damn, I live for this drama" Suzie whispers to Mary and Marlene.

Marlene rolled her eyes while Mary smiled, used to Suzie's antics.

"So what did James say?" Suzie demands, leaning forward in her seat.

At first, Lily hesitated, unsure whether she should say anything. If James married someone, then what he said so long ago weren't true. He must have gotten over her since she has been gone for two years.

"Spit it out already" Marlene snaps. "Whatever he said two years was obviously a lie!"

"Right" Lily says, wary. "When I broke up with James, he told me I would regret it and that I would end up alone because I was too stubborn."

"Isn't that the reason he asked you out back in Hogwarts?" Emily asks.

"Pretty much. Sirius said that James like that Lily was such a challenge" Marlene says. Mary frowned a little as she thought of Sirius. Didn't Marlene and Sirius have a whirlwind romance? There were rumors but nothing definite.

"Can I finish now?" Lily asks, sarcastic. When her friends fell silent, Lily continue, "He said he would make me see. That I wasn't as special as people said I was."

Emily falls back in her seat. "Man, what an asshole!"

"Right, who says that to someone?" Suzie says.

Marlene glance at her friends, not adding anything to the conversation but she looks pensive. _Make Lily see she's not that special? Hardly damaging to anyone, especially since Lily was the one that ended it with James. But if Lily still had lingering feelings…_

Marlene push the thoughts away and decided to let it be. Lily can handle herself; she knows her limits and knows James better than anyone. Possibly more than Severus. But still, Marlene reminded herself to warn Lily to be careful. With the ongoing war, it's best to be safe than sorry. Under the table, Mary reached out and held Marlene's hand, silently conveying her love and worried for her. Marlene smiled at her lover.

The two lovers were interrupted by the drinks being placed in front of everyone.

The news of James being married ruin her day and as much she hate it to admit, Lily wanted to return back to her home. She needed time to process this information but as she glanced at her friends happy faces as they joke around, she knew she couldn't leave yet. So she suck it up and smiled and drank more than necessary. Anything to forget that James is married. To Severus, of all people. As Lily chugged down shots of firewhiskey, the burn in her throat bringing water to her eyes, her mind bringing up the memories of James and the first time she drank firewhiskey. Lily remembered the Gryffindor had won a Quidditch game against the Slytherins and that was more than enough reason to celebrate. So Sirius and the other team players decided to organize a house party, somehow sneaking in alcohol for everyone.

Lily and James had been dating for over a year. They were at the stage where they were comfortable with each other, kissing in public and sex in random hidden places. That summer, Lily was going to meet James's parents and in return, Lily invited James over for dinner at her family's home. The relationship was no longer unsure and exploring. Lily had been sure that James was her future and was eager to give her all. During the late nights, Lily and her friends would stay up, giggling as they talk about their boys and their own changing bodies. After everyone fell asleep, Emily would crawl into Lily's bed, smiling and shushing Lily as she pull out a magazine. Not just any magazine but a wedding magazine. Lily had covered her mouth laughing as she casted a silencing spell around her bed and made room for Emily as the two friends poured over the magazine, making notes on the margins of the magazine as they chatted over what they wanted for their own weddings. Emily teased Lily, asking her if she wanted lilies in her wedding and Lily rolled her eyes, opting for white roses. Roses are more romantic, Lily had replied. Emily called Lily a cliche but smiled nonetheless.

Emily slam down the shot glass, her brown eyes glassy and her lips glistening. Despite Emily's independent and outgoing dramatic personality, she was the romantic type. A half-blood witch, grew up in a household with her muggle mother and wizard father. She had an older muggle brother and a younger witch sister. Her mother favors her older brother and neglects her two daughters. This led to her father divorcing her mother, and leaving with the kids. Emily's mother fought back as best she could, trying to claim her children but not out of love but because of the rumors. What would people say about a mother not fighting her own kids?

In the end, her mother lost because her father didn't divorce her in muggle courtroom but in the Wizarding World. The judge ruled that her mother isn't fit nor is she prepared to handle two witches. Emily remembered living in a home without her mother and it was the best. Her siblings could laugh freely, practice and talk about magic freely. Emily knew it was the best.

Yet, she was alone. She had her friends, her father and her siblings but she had no partner. Sometimes, she wonders if there is something wrong with her. Emily had her dream wedding plan out; she knew exactly where to order her wedding dress from. The food, the flowers, the dresses, the centerpiece, the venue… It was all planned out but she had no one. Not for a lack of trying. She dated men. But the news of Severus Snape, of all the people in the world, Snape found someone. Emily is far more attractive than Snape despite the makeover.

Now with Lily back, then maybe she would fare better. Emily drunkenly pick up Lily's firewhiskey and gulp it down.

Lily watch Emily, her green eyes judging. "I think that's enough for you." Lily glance around the table, noticing that Mary is already dozing off, her head falling to the side and Marlene sipping her drink, her eyes clear but the alcohol is slowly getting to her. Suzie is drunk, giggling as she showed pictures of her baby to a random stranger. It took Lily a minute to recognize that it wasn't a stranger but Suzie's husband, Sebastian. Sebastian nodded but from his stance, he was annoyed.

Sebastian said something to Suzie but from the loud chattering of the bar patron, Lily couldn't hear a thing. Sebastian's lips keeps moving and Suzie tensed up. She quickly puts away her photos and allowed herself to be dragged out her chair.

"We're leaving now. We have plans for tomorrow and Suzie needs to be up early" Sebastian said. "It's nice to see you Lily and welcome back" Sebastian gives her a nod and Lily smiles. Then to all the females at the table, "It's 10 pm right now. Be careful on your way home. It's dark out."

"Thanks, Seb" Marlene says. Sebastian gives a wave before dragging his wife out of the bar, his face stormy.

"Ugh, what a killjoy, I swear," Emily says. "He's so uptight."

"He has every right to be uptight. Don't forget that his cousin's family was attack" Marlene adds in. Emily blinks.

"Right. That's right. Ohh, that was sooooo bad…."

"Who attack them?" Lily asks. Emily hiccups before slamming her head on the table. Marlene and Lily ignored her.

"By You-Know-Who" Marlene says quietly.

Lily shivers. "That's so scary. I thought it was only rumors. Surely the Ministry is doing something."

Marlene shakes her head. "It's not bad, Lily. It's worse. Back in Hogwarts, that was bad but now, being out here, it's terrible, frightening."

Lily stares at Marlene. Marlene's eyes were fearful.

"We should go home now. It's getting late and it's not safe." Marlene stands up. "I'll handle the check and you guys can pay me back later." Marlene walks to the bar.

Lily sits, alone at the table with the sound of Mary and Emily sleeping. Lily slowly blink and finally noticed that the bar had clear out. The only customers around were older shady men, sitting in corners, watching other people. There was another couple, sitting at the counter as they slip on their jackets and discreetly pulled out their wands.

After a while, Lily stood up and slip on a jacket. She made sure she had her wand and started helping Emily with her jacket. Marlene had returned, waking up Mary. Mary slip on the jacket herself, and when she stood, she nearly fell over. Mary caught herself in time but she swayed. Marlene had a pinched worried look. "Are you going to be okay, Lily?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah. I'm staying the night at Emily's apartment and she already keyed me into her wards so I think I'll use the floo. Emily is too drunk and I might splinch her if we Apparated."

Marlene nodded. "Okay, well I'm taking Mary home. The floo in our apartment is acting up so I'll Apparate us home."

Lily nods. "Owl me when you two get home safe, okay?"

Marlene smiles tightly. "I will."

Lily watches as Marlene holds onto Mary and carries her to the door. Once they disappear from her sight, Lily grips Emily and makes her way to the fireplace. Lily stumbles over the weight of Emily and she had to pause and gather herself when her vision slowly grew hazy.

Lily made it to the fireplace and mutter Emily's apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Being married to James is a novelty of emotions.

Stressful because of his work.

Boring because Severus remain in the apartment all day.

Sometimes, he would visit the Potter Manor and have tea with Euphemia and Fleamont. Severus also spends his time with the new house elf baby.

Cranky had appeared in his living room one morning and scared Severus into drawing his wand. Cranky grabbed Severus' arm and force an unwillingly Severus into appearing in the kitchen at Potter Manor. Severus had a meltdown at how easy it was for the house elf to take him somewhere; huffing and puffing as he tried to calm down. Cranky was apologetic but mutinous. Severus didn't how a house elf could be so prideful and sorry at the same time.

Gilley was holding the baby, watching Severus with large eyes. Once Severus appeared to be under control, she dropped the baby in Severus' arms excitedly. Proudly, Gilley smiled as she said, "A girl."

Severus awkwardly shifted the baby around, attempting to hold the baby correctly. The baby, unable to see correctly yet, calmly yawn as her large eyes rapidly moved around the room. Her arms would move every so often wildly before settling. Turns out, house elves' babies are similar to human babies. Despite being unimpressed at the sight of a baby, Gilley and Cranky would stare at the child in fascination. Whenever the baby move it's arms about, Gilley would jump.

"What's her name?" Severus had asked. Gilley smiled.

"We haven't decided yet."

Severus nodded, silently staring at the baby. The pale grey skin tone, the large circular eyes, and droopy ears. Severus tilted his head to the side. "She's cute."

The baby had dry spots around her eyes, mouth and cheeks. The baby likely needed a bath to wipe away the dead skin forming on her skin.

"Elle" Severus says. Cranky scowled. "Her name should be Elle."

Gilley gasp loudly. "That's a wizard's name."

Severus shrugged as he gave the baby back to Cranky. "Elle is a good name for a girl." Then Severus left the kitchen. Euphemia greeted him, unsurprised as she invited him for tea. Severus joined her, before discussing his plans of starting a garden. Euphemia didn't mind as she told him to talk to a house elf that handle the grounds. Severus nodded, sipping the tea.

Euphemia, already tired of talking about labor work, eagerly started a conversation about the party for Severus. Severus listened, his eyes going blank. His introduction party isn't high on Severus' list. As of now, planting the garden was at the forefront of his mind. Severus wanted to see a plot of land and inspect the soil.

It was already mid-January and the planning for the garden would take time. Severus needed to find the seeds. He might need to visit muggle shops.

Euphemia, inspired by Severus' winter wedding, spoke of recreating the color scheme but choosing a different route. Instead of organizing the party outside like the wedding, Euphemia had the house elves cleaning out the hall at the Ministry of Magic.

Now, this caught Severus' attention.

"The Ministry of Magic?"

Euphemia paused. "Yes, I already spoke to the party committee and she already filled out the forms. The hall is already reserved. Right now, the house elves are cleaning it up. The Hall hasn't been used in so many years." Here, Euphemia paused. She look at Severus, smiling sharply but her eyes spoke of a different time. "Not since… well, not since You-Know-Who."

Severus didn't know what to say. He didn't exactly grew up with the Dark Lord terrorizing him. It wasn't until he came to Hogwarts that he heard rumors and tales of a powerful dark wizard. A wizard that used curses without care. The purebloods spoke reverently about him, that he would bring back the old ways and soon, purebloods would reign supreme. Severus overheard his classmates as they boasted about meeting the Dark Lord.

At the time, Severus didn't care. The Dark Lord's power didn't benefit him; he had Lily and potions. It was enough for him at the time.

At least it was until Lily chose a different route. The war brewing outside of Hogwarts grew important and terrifying the closer Severus came to graduating. His classmates would bring the news of the Dark Lord with them every time they return to Hogwarts and each time, Lily took a step away from him.

Lily spoke of good and evil, as if there was no middle ground. There is only one side to the war and Lily expected him to chose the same side as her. Severus wanted to, had planned to, but Lily drew a wedge in their friendship when she chose date James. Then choosing to step on Severus that fateful day. All of Severus' hope crashed that day as he witness Lily's less desirable side of her personality. Despite all of their classmates' belief that Lily choosing James was the last straw for Severus; it wasn't. Lily chose herself. In the end, Lily was like everyone. Flawed.

Despite seeing Lily in a new light, Severus care for her and still place Lily on a pedestal. His attempts at hating Lily always halted whenever he thought of the past.

Severus spoke of Lily as if she was still the same; a beautiful pale redhead girl, sitting on green grass, staring down the flowers that had yet to bloom. The sun brought out the red freckles on her arms and on her cheeks. Her lips red and her forehead sweating from the heat. The color of her yellow sundress and in her hair, a yellow butterfly barrette.

Severus shook himself, forcing himself to focus on the present. Lily is his past. She is longer part of his future.

"Anyways, we need to plan out your outfit and James as well. I'll owl a tailor and schedule one for tomorrow."

"Will you be able to find one so quickly?"

Euphemia stared at Severus. "They'll make time for us, sweetie."

And that was the end of the conversation. At least from what Severus could recall. He left 15 minutes from noon as he had plans on meeting James for lunch at a small sandwich shop in Diagon Alley. Unfortunately, James had mentioned that his friends would be tagging along.

Severus flooed into the Leaky Cauldron as he quickly wave a hand down to straighten his robes and rigidly force himself around the lunch hour crowd for the door. Tom, the bartender, gave a passing eye as he hand towel-dry a glass.

Severus left the bar, his face a blank mask as he aim for the small cafe, newly opened if Severus remembered correctly. There were quite a few people out, stumbling and pushing their way through for their destination as quick as possible. A couple of times, a stranger would bump into Severus, and with a scowl on their face, opened their mouth to insult Severus but he would ignore them.

But, something did caught Severus' eye. From the corner of his vision, a flash of red and green. As if stunned, Severus froze in his tracks, causing whoever was tailing him to stop and ask him if he was okay. Severus ignored the stranger.

He turned around on his heels, searching for the red and green. Unable to stop, Severus headed in the opposite direction, glancing over the crowd, his eyes searching. There was no one there. Just a sea of people, in dark clothing, huddling into their coats as they fought against the cold and search for warmth.

A particularly harsh unforgiving wind hit Severus' face. Already, Severus could feel his cheeks and nose turning red. He trembled, the cold forcing its way through his dark green peacoat.

Both hands formed a fist as he turned around, making his way back to the cafe. James must already be seated. He should hurry, yet Severus couldn't stop himself from looking over his shoulder. His eyes doing a wide searching gaze.

 _I must be seeing things. For all I know, it could have been a couple wearing a red and green coat._ He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

 _Why am I looking for her? She's nothing to me. I doubt she would be searching for me._

Entering the cafe, Severus spotted James, waving his hand in the air obnoxiously. Severus sneered, his black eyes rolling heavenward he walk to James.

"Left a little late, darling?" James asks teasingly, obnoxious grin on his face. Severus didn't respond, choosing to unbutton his coat and hang it over his chair. He sat down, noticing that the table had only two seats.

"Friends didn't make it?"

James shook his head. "Remus had owled Sirius about a book or something so Sirius left to meet Remus at the bookstore so it's just you and me."

Raising a brow, Severus nodded. "I see."

"Yeah" James continue on, "I'll be meeting Sirius at the bookstore. The Head of the Department said we have to question a possible victim."

At Severus' questioning look, James elaborated, "Serial rapist."

Severus grimly nodded. Severus pick up on James' reluctance to speak about his cases so most of Severus' updates are from the Prophet or rumors.

"So I had a chat with your mother today" Severus begins.

James' expression fell, already dreading the upcoming conversation.

"She's thinking of having the party at the Ministry."

James nodded. "Okay."

"She already contacted somebody about our outfits and has a theme in mind."

James' eyes searched Severus as he said hesitantly,"Okay."

"She's excited about the party. It's a bit daunting and intimidating, knowing that Euphemia already has everything planned. I ask about planting a garden and she hardly seems interested."

"Oh right" James nodded slowly. "Yeah, Mother doesn't care for menial work. She was raised differently. I'm sure she mentioned it a couple of times, the parties and gatherings they used to have before I was born. Before You-Know-Who."

Severus leaned on his elbows, listening intently.

"The Purebloods would have gatherings, sometimes at the Ministry and other times at the Main Houses. This was before the whole dark and light wizards was a big deal."

Severus listened, asking "Where did the dark and light wizard idea originated from?"

James shrugged. "Who knows. My parents grew up hearing people throw light and dark around. I think it started to really settle when Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald. That battle wasn't two wizards fighting, it was like evil versus good. Nowadays, nobody wants to be known as a dark

wizards. Even the Purebloods that are death eaters; they don't admit that they're dark wizards."

The logic behind the whole light and dark is confusing.

"Hi there, I'll be your waiter for today. Do you guys know what you want to drink?"

"Two hot teas" James answered, holding up two fingers. The waiter nodded as he look between the two. "Great. I'll get those ready for you two. Oh and congratulations on the wedding. I saw you guys picture in the Prophet and you two looked great."

Red stained Severus' cheeks as he glanced down at the table. "Thanks, mate" James spoke up since Severus was too busy staring at the table.

 _I actually look good when standing by James. Does that mean I'm attractive?_

James glanced at Severus with his flushed cheeks and glazed black eyes. "Severus?"

The Slytherin didn't respond to his name so James leaned over the table, lifted Severus' face with his fingers and planted a chaste kiss on Severus' kiss.

Severus' mouth fell open in an O-shape as he stared unblinking at James.

James sat down in his seat, satisfied and smug.

Before Severus could gripe and snipe at James, the waiter returned, setting down two cups along with tea bags and a pot of hot water. "Ready to order then?"

James told the waiter his food, a sandwich and Severus quickly parroted the same order, his hands a little shaky as he handed the waiter the menu that he didn't glance at.

Severus began chatting about his garden, once the waiter left and James listen attentively. He didn't interrupt or change the subject as Euphemia did. The lunch date was amicable.

Honestly, Severus didn't think he could get along with James as much as he did. That they could talk without hitting each other under the table or dumping hot tea on the top of James' head, which Severus has done before. Happened when Dumbledore and McGonagall had both came up with the idea to schedule a week of teaching manners and dancing in fourth year. The Professors had plans for a big dance that was to happen at the end of the week as a test of sorts.

Though there was animosity between the Slytherins and Gryffindors, the two houses were placed together and vice versa with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

By far, the worst week of Severus' life. Classes continue along with the week class of Professional Teachings. Apparently, McGonagall had the impression that the students of Hogwarts would need to know this type of knowledge.

Severus had scoffed when it was announcement during dinnertime. Many of his classmates agree with him and the purebloods were offended that they were required to attend despite already knowing everything.

At least they all did until McGonagall had slyly mentioned that the dance and all of sudden, the female students started twittering about dresses and makeup. Some girls even giggled as they subtly eyed the person they like.

Severus wanted to kill himself as everybody grew excited. The females threw themselves into the classes, soaking up the lessons and fantasize about the night of the dance.

Severus, bittered and cynical, hardly attended the class, hiding himself in the grounds or in random empty classrooms. Lily had forced him to attend, always trusting that the Professors knew best. Of course the one time Lily found him and drag him to the class, it ended with Severus pouring tea on James' hair. Lily was upset, informing Severus that he didn't need to retaliate. "You should just ignore him, Sev."

Severus told Lily off, saying that she only took his side because she was attracted to him. Lily blushed before glaring at Severus, calling him a jerk and that she didn't stand by him if he was going to accused her.

They didn't talk for a week and a half. Severus caved, apologizing to Lily after Potions class and Lily, at first, didn't look like she was going to forgive him but in the end, did. Her friends loitered nearby, pretending they weren't listening to the conversation. Emily, more outspoken, told Lily to hurry and once Lily said, "It's okay. I overreacted as well." Emily snorted and rolled her eyes.

"God, the loser deserved it." Emily didn't even lowered her voice, her short skirts flowing from the wind as they all stood in the corridor. Severus remembered casting a spell where a sudden gust of wind had flip up Emily's skirt.

Being one for dramatics, Emily screamed bloody murder before pushing down her skirt. There were other first years and seventh years passing by and they all laughed. Lily told off everybody, telling them to leave as she rushed to comfort her friend.

"Down in the dungeons, it's always drafty" Severus says, staring at Emily. "Next time, dress appropriately."

One of the first years piped up, "Isn't her skirt a little too short?"

Emily flushed red, humiliated as she turned tail and didn't attend any of her classes. Despite there being no evidence, Emily told Professor McGonagall that Severus flipped up her skirt and Severus had to defend himself, practically angry and offended that they would think he would do such a thing. He wasn't even attracted to Emily.

Professor McGonagall had thin lips and they practically disappeared as she stared down Severus, disapproving. In the end, McGonagall's ethics won as she told Emily to lower her skirt and that Severus won't be punished because there was no evidence.

Since then, Severus didn't care for any of Lily's friends. He had his guard up when he sense they were nearby.

Severus was an angsty little male, quick to blame others and quicker to retaliated. Unable to stop himself, he smiled a little as he look at James.

"Remember the time I pour tea on your head?"

James blinked before scowling. "I had a second degree burn from that and it wasn't funny. I was in pain."

Severus scoffed. "You were in pain for only 30 minutes before Madam Pomfrey gave you a pain relieving potion and healed the burns in seconds you big man-child."

James tensed up. "It wasn't funny and I didn't deserve it."

Severus leaned forward, hissing. "You did deserve it and more. I didn't forget you stealing all my clothes and I had to walk back to my dorm wrapped in a towel."

James blink, his mood changing. "Oh right. Now that was a sight." James leaned back, smiling as he recalled that memory.

"I will pour this tea on your head again if you don't stop imagining me naked."

James glared at Severus. "You wouldn't."

"Watch me" Severus hissed as he gripped the handle of his teacup.

James glance at the teacup, nervously. "You wouldn't actually do that to me, your husband."

Severus grunted, his narrow black eyes on James.

Before the two wizards could continue, the waiter returned, placing down the plates before walking away, sensing the tension.

Severus pulled his shoulders back, settling back into his seat and removing his hand from his teacup.

"I'm not going to do it. It would be childish" Severus said and James visibly relax. "But" Severus onyx eyes pinned James in place, "I don't forgive you for taking my clothes. Thank the gods Regulus had noticed me and stole a robe from one of the unlucky Gryffindors that was wandering around. I wouldn't have been able to survive the Slytherins if I walk in there with just a towel on."

James had on an enigmatic smile as he picked up his sandwich. "Yeah, it was a good thing Regulus was there. He's such a nice guy, under all that sibling rivalry."

Severus tilted his head, wondering. "I didn't know you got along with Regulus."

James paused in his eating as he said nonchalantly "Oh yeah, I met him a couple of times when I used to attend parties with his family."

James thoughtfully bit into his sandwich. "I still owe him a favor though."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Owe him a favor? Did he do something for you?"

James stared at Severus, grinning. "Yup. He did a massive favor for me, a really important one."

"What favor did he do for you?"

James shook his head. "It's a secret."

Severus rolled his eyes as he ate his sandwich. It must have been a prank that Regulus help with. They ate the food, trading memories of when they were in Hogwarts. Severus told of the time when he met James' parents in first year after he and James got into a physical fight. It ended with Severus having a black eye but James broke his wrist. Dumbledore had to call in James' parents in order to get permission to treat the broken bone since the treatment was painful. Severus had to sit in, as Dumbledore plan on lecturing and punishing the two wizards afterwards. Despite the severity of James' injury at eleven years old, Dumbledore's blue eyes were twinkling in amusement. He smiled at the two children, as if he knew something he didn't. It annoyed Severus to no end and he certainly knew that Dumbledore knew that it bothered Severus whenever he would smile or talk in confusing proverbs. Crazy old coot.

Chatting of their time at Hogwarts lighten the mood and while Severus did threaten James, he didn't actually go through with it and that was progress, in Severus' opinion. James paid for the meal, and quickly jumped out of his seat to help Severus stand up.

Severus grab the offered hand and grew warm and giddy when James help him put on his coat. None of the emotions show on Severus' face but James did see Severus' pretty black eyes gleaming brightly and his pale cheek pinken. Didn't think it would happen but James thank his mother for all the beauty products she forced on Severus.

"I'll walk you to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Ah, you don't need to. I actually wanted to talk with you to the bookstore. I wanted to see if they had any new books on potions."

James glanced at Severus as he nodded. He grab Severus' hand and once more, took the lead in the direction of the bookstore. Severus stared at the back of James, squeezing James' hand tightly.

James faltered in his steps, feeling the pressure. To his surprise, Severus appeared to the side of James, still holding his hand. Severus didn't say anything, just gave James a side eye glance before looking forward.

James grins brightly and his stomach tighten each time his shoulder bump into Severus'. His giddly emotions shone on his face as he smiled charmingly at each passerby.

The walk to the bookstore was short and a little more than 8 minutes. Severus wouldn't say it was short but he would call it walking through an ice castle. James described it as short and indeed, a cold walk but hardly freezing. Severus disagree as he shuffled closer to James' warmth. James could easily cast a warming spell but he kinda like Severus being near him. Severus could feel the numbness creeping into his fingers and didn't have the strength to reach for his wand. Once he saw the bookstore, he pushed James into walking faster. James laughed as Severus rushed forward. They entered the bookstore and Severus quickly slam the door shut, stopping the cold air.

"Never again" Severus stated seriously. "I need to cast warming spells before I leave."

James chuckled, reaching up to cup Severus' red cheeks and it was cold to the touch. "Want me to warm you up?" James asks, winking as he grab Severus' hips and slowly pull him closer.

Feeling cold, Severus wanted to protest and demand that James cast a warming spell but the tempting hot air that brushed over his face from James' breath and his body heat reaching out to him, Severus crumbled.

"James?"

James froze, his sultry smile still in place and Severus frowned, wondering why James' stop pulling him close.

"It's really you!"

James lost all the air to breathe as he stared at Severus. He couldn't comprehend the other voice. Severus, on the other hand, happen to be puzzle. He lay his cold hand over James' warm hand on his hip, red lips parting to speak but in a move too quick to decipher; James had Severus by his waist. Somehow, James had the other of them facing the other occupant in the room.

"Lily."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Remus and Sirius stared at James.

"You have to tell him" Remus asserted.

"Hell no" Sirius said, shaking his head. "If you tell him, you'll be en route for a divorce."

James' hazel eyes flicker between the two, contemplating. He sighed, troubled.

"I'd say you don't tell him and tell that tart to back off" Sirius says, emphasizing the word 'tart.' Sirius stared at James intently, his tone serious for once as he asks, "You don't have any feelings for that tart? Right? I mean after what happen when you two broke up, it was an awful break up."

Remus glared at Sirius as he says, "You're right. The relationship didn't end on good terms but I still think James should tell Snape what just happen."

"Why should James tell his _husband_ what just happened? It's obvious James push her away and told her off. He even told her to stay away from him and Snape." Sirius rolled his eyes. "If James tells him, then it would ruin their relationship before it even started. The honeymoon just ended a week ago."

James glance between the two, unable to decide. A hard pill to swallow but James leaned towards Sirius' decision, that Severus didn't really need to know. He and Lily are over. He already agonized over the break up and turned towards alcohol and work for relief. Despite the already busy lifestyle, James would find himself thinking of his ex-girlfriend. All it took was one sip of firewhiskey and his thoughts were filled to the brim of Lily. He would remember kisses, hugs, the warmth of her soft and small hands. The sighs of pleasure Lily would make after she achieved her orgasm. At times, James would bring himself to completion by imagining Lily's smooth breasts and her wide opened mouth. Afterwards, James drank more firewhiskey till he passed out.

Everything about Lily chase him. Solace only came when James was lost in the pleasure of another body or by being drunk off his mind.

He's only been around Severus for so long and already, Severus made his displeasure known about his drinking habits. Severus hid all the alcoholic drinks behind locked cabinets. No amount of unlocking spells open the doors.

At the time, James hated Severus and cursed his name under his breath but… James looked down at his hands. They were steady and no longer shook. The comfort of drinking away his pain was replaced with something important.

Severus.

Just being around the Slytherin comforted him and kept him stable. There was no competition.

"I have work" James straighten himself. Sirius grin triumphantly while Remus sighed.

"I haven't decided on whether I should tell Severus or not. I'm thinking on it and will tell him later. After I get him back for ditching me" James says. That bastard took off, telling James "have fun!"

James didn't know how to feel when he saw Lily but for sure, he thought Severus would say something. Excited at seeing her or some type of emotion that resembles happiness. Instead, Severus froze, his black eyes wide. James had to awkwardly greet Lily, and ask her if she remembers Severus. Lily smiled brightly and said "I do. It's been so long since Hogwarts. How have you been doing?"

James answered for both of them, figuring the conversation would faster if he spoke instead of Severus.

It didn't.

Lily kept asking questions, smiling and tilting her head slightly. Her green eyes would flicker to Severus a little but remained steadily on James. And to tell the truth, it weirded James out. Lily was so polite and cheery. She would smile and laugh.

Basically, Lily acted nothing like Lily. It was like speaking to a stranger. James knew Lily had more personality. Everything that came out of her mouth sounded like forced happiness.

The conversation just kept going downhill from there. Lily would make small comments and insert them in the conversation. Her voice would be light but her eyes spoke differently.

"Aren't you two cute?"

"Well, you two sure do act like a married couple! James speaking for Severus? I'm impressed."

"I could never put up with that. Letting someone speak for me? That would be horrible!"

"I had a great time in Germany. Have you two been out of the country? Ever?"

Whatever funk Severus was it, he seemed to snap out of it. He gripped James' hand hard, his black eyes glaring now. "Yes, we have been out of the country." Severus' spoken voice rang out to Lily and Lily smiled, her eyes on Severus now.

"Oh?"

Severus smiled sharp. "For our honeymoon. We went to Paris, and had a lovely time there."

Lily flinched. She took a deep breath as if calming herself. "I heard about your honeymoon from my friends."

"I'm sure you did. It's all everyone could talk about" Severus replies. As if on purpose, a female customer interrupted, "Congratulations on your marriage. I saw the photos of the wedding and it was magical. You looked beautiful." She said the last part directly to Severus then smiled and left the shop.

Lily ignored the woman, staring hard at Severus now. James shifted, feeling the tension in the room.

"If you were back in the Wizarding World earlier, we would have invited you" Severus says. "Front row seats. But I don't know where to seat you though. On my side or James' side." Severus looked thoughtful.

"I'm sure it doesn't matter though. If I recall Hogwarts correctly, you like switching sides at the drop of a hat."

James winced at the soft barb and search for Sirius and Remus anywhere in the shop. He saw the top of their heads behind the bookshelf, peeking over the books to watch. James tried to communicate with his eyes, begging for them to come over. Sirius' shoulder shook as he laughed and Remus whack him on the back. Though Remus appeared to be reeling Sirius back, his chocolate eyes were suppressing the laughter.

James wanted to roll his eyes. His friends were useless.

Lily flushed red. For a second, the forced friendliness on disappeared and James' had a glimpse of Lily's infamous temper. James straighten again, afraid Lily would strike Severus.

Severus turned his back on Lily, speaking in a low voice to James. "Deal with her. I cannot stand the sight of her anymore." Severus quickly cast a charm and didn't bother saying goodbye to Lily.

James watch him leave, silently piss and relieve that Severus left.

"Well, that was nothing new" Lily says, her green eyes on James and her lips were frowning. "He walks away, all the time with him!" Her cheeks were red and her gestures angry. "I shouldn't have expected anything with him. Confrontation has always been his weakness."

James glared at Lily. "Well. those small comments you made didn't help! You were pushing him. You do this all the time, Lily. Always pushy and charging head on!"

Lily took a step back, startled. Then her expression cleared and she replies, "Well, maybe I wouldn't need to push if everyone just learn to talk. Express how you feel instead of walking away!"

"You don't give anyone a chance to talk!" James shouts.

Lily glares. "Stop shouting!"

James sighs angrily, shaking his head. "I don't know why you are talking to me."

"I can't say hi to you."

"No, you can't. Do you not remember what I said to you when we broke up?"

"I remember everything."

"Then you're not remembering the important bits. I told you to never speak to me again. I don't want to see you again."

Lily blinks away the tears. "You were serious about that?"

James scowls. "Of course I was." James took a step back. "And I was right. You're still too stubborn. You never saw my side and you never saw Severus' side. Only yours. You really need to grow up Lily."

Lily wipe away the tears before they could track down her cheeks. She stared at James, watching his hazel eyes as he looks at her. He looks tired and no longer interested. "You're making a mistake. Let me show you."

James refuses to review that part of the memory again. He longer wants to deal with Lily and her indecisiveness. Right now, he only wanted to deal with Severus and deal with the stress of his work. He stared, rereading the file on the serial rapist. Sirius went ahead and interviewed the possible victim. With some prodding, the female clerk finally admitted being rape a year and a half ago. The physical and biological evidence were wash away after the rape. James and Sirius theorize that she might have been the serial rapist's first victim and while her recount of the night had similarities to the rapes occuring now, they needed concrete evidence. While James could have a team go over the location of where the rape happened, they would find nothing. Wipe away from the rain.

Sirius entered the room, holding coffee. He leaned against the doorframe and said "It's late. I bet top dollar that Severus would be waiting for you."

James smiled. "Yeah, he would be."

"I bet he also pretends he wasn't waiting for you."

James full on grin now. "Yeah, he's not that good at playing it cool." James recalled seeing a mug in the sink, smelling of coffee. Severus despises the taste of coffee but with cream and sugar, Severus is willing to bear the taste just to stay awake.

Sirius sighed. "Go home, James. To your husband." He paused. "I never thought I would say those words."

James laughed. "Neither did I." James stood up. "You don't have to tell me twice. I'm going home."

Sirius slumped against the door. "I'll head out as well."

"Don't forget about the party in two days" James reminded.

"I can't forget. Your mom keeps sending me countdown memos."

James raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"She really wants me there. I guess she misses seeing this handsome face." Sirius gave a boyish grin.

"Or she has somebody in mind to set you up with" James pipes in, causing a distress look on Sirius' face.

"You don't think so?"

James shrugs. "Who knows. She's been in a matchmaking mood."

Sirius groans.

James pats him on the back and made his way to the elevator.

Severus heard the sound of the door opening and didn't even bother the pretense of being engrossed in a book. James would see through it.

"Still awake?"

"I was waiting up for you."

James stopped, turning around to face Severus. He slowly removing his jacket and toss it on the sofa and approach Severus. "Are you okay?"

Severus glanced at James. "I should be asking you that. Lily's back in town now."

James blew out air, sitting beside Severus on the sofa. "I'm fine."

"Are you really?"

James nodded. "I am. Are you?"

Severus shook his head and grab both of James' hands. "I stop waiting for her to apologize." Severus scoffed. "That didn't stop me from looking for her though. I don't know if it's instinct or I'm being pathetic but after seeing her and her small snubs at me, I didn't care for it. I wasn't let Lily, of all people, attack my person."

"You certainly didn't let me and my friends either."

Severus look into James' eyes. "You're really fine?"

James chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Everything I needed to say, I told her long ago."

Severus gave James a dubious look. "She drove you into drinking."

Here, James leaned into Severus. "I drove myself into drinking. I deluded myself into thinking Lily was it for me."

Severus tensed a little.

"But I was wrong. Lily might be perfect for someone else but it isn't me. I'm very happy, living in my apartment, having dinners with my parents, going out with Sirius and Remus. And…" James trailed off. "I'm always happy to come home to you."

Severus blushed, forcing himself to meet James' glance.

"I love walking into this room and seeing you on this couch and I love watching you trying to cook."

James took a deep breath. "I really am attracted to you Severus."

Severus' eyes widen.

"I want us to treat this marriage as real. I know we already settle the physical part of our relationship but now, it's time to talk about the emotional side."

Severus leaned into James as well. His attraction to James is real. Severus doesn't mind admitting that part. His obvious glances and falling into bed with James is a dead give away but choosing to let James in is dangerous.

Being in this apartment and sleeping next to James, it felt like being in a bubble. Severus associated safe with James; he knew that when he agreed to married James. It's so easy to forget that there is a war out there.

"Are you scared? You're trembling."

Severus blinks. "You don't know what you're asking for, James."

"If I can be with you, it's worth it."

"I don't know if it really is worth it. There's the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. You're an Auror. That's a target on your back. Right now, the Dark Lord is entertaining himself with killing muggleborns and Muggles but soon, he'll get bored and he'll find a new target. What then?"

James could see how dire the situation is. "Then, we'll move into the Potter Mansion."

"Would it be enough?"

"It will" James says firmly. "I'm not that important to the Dark Lord. I'm focused on finding criminals and hardly making a dent in the war."

Severus bit his lip. _Soon, he'll start to look for me._ "I think I want to. I want to be with you as well. As a real couple."

James smiled and kissed Severus on the lips. Severus falls back, allowing James to crawl on top of him.

 _I want to enjoy our time together._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Mary and Marlene silently watch as Lily fidgeted in her seat, tucking her hair behind her ear before undoing and repeating. Marlene raised an eyebrow before making her way through the crowd, holding Mary's hand tightly. When the couple approached the table that Lily sat at, Mary yanked her hand out of Marlene's grip, silently avoiding her girlfriend's gaze. Mary knew this was childish and that most of her friends knew about their relationship. But, Lily was like her. They grew up in the muggle world and despite how wizards and witches alike didn't bat an eye when they see two females holding hands, Mary was waiting for the judgment. Mary sat in a chair, a good friendly distant from Marlene and smiled at Lily.

"Hey, Lily" Mary greets while Marlene had a blank face. Marlene couldn't hide the vulnerable hurt in her eyes so she look at the table. Marlene grew up in the Wizarding World so she couldn't understand Mary's fear. She saw it as unjust and ridiculous. Marlene had introduced Mary to her parents and they were excited to meet Mary. At the time, Mary had a mini freak out when Marlene had told her parents that Mary was her girlfriend. All the color had drained from Mary's face and her eyes fearful. Nothing sinister had happened but Mary remain tense and slowly relax as she converses with Marlene's parents. Now, Mary can remain in the room with her parents without Marlene by her side. Marlene frowned. How can this not be progress? A step forward in their relationship?

Lily's face was flushed, a lovely picture. "So" she starts. "Something happened."

Mary nodded. "Okay."

"So I bump into James at the bookstore. He was there with Remus and we talked, obviously. He seemed shocked to see me, which is understandable" Lily says, a furrow between her brows.

"Well" Marlene says slowly. "What ex is excited to see anyone?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You already said that -"

"It bears repeating because you can't get it through your head" Marlene says carelessly.

"- but I thought we were different. I mean...I thought...it's just…." Lily completely ignores what Marlene said, selfishly continuing. All the fire that Lily had inside died out and suddenly she didn't feel as righteous as she did before. Instead, she felt guilty and whatever loyalty she had left towards Severus slowly eating her on the inside. "Okay, so I did something bad."

"What did you do?" Marlene asks bluntly, her eyes narrowing. Marlene wanted to cut the crap and have Lily confess what she did. It's already nighttime and the only reason Mary and her left the safety of their apartment was because Lily sounded distressed.

The fear of the Dark Lord loom over the couple, waiting for a chance. Not only that but with Mary's history with Mulciber…

It just wasn't a good idea to be out when the sun goes down.

"I kiss James" Lily admits, her eyes not meeting her friends' gaze. "It happened so fast. One moment, I was telling him about my time in Germany and he was telling me about his honeymoon and...and...and this urge came over me. It was like we were dating again and that felt familiar and great." Lily slumps in her seat, dejected. She rises her gaze to meet Mary and Marlene.

"Lily! James is married" Mary blurts. Her small hands clenched under the table. "What were you thinking?"

Marlene doesn't say anything. _I kind of saw this coming._

But Mary felt offended. Her ire at her friend's actions made her angry and a little sad. "James is married. He made a commitment. Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Mary's voice rose higher as she berated her friend. Marlene smiled at the sight of Mary's heart shaped face flushing in angry and her brown eyes flashing.

Lily sat there, shock. "I'm sorry. You're right. I wasn't thinking but…"

"But nothing!" Mary interrupts. "You're ruining someone's happiness! You're..-it's-... Homewrecker!"

Lily flinched and her eyes narrowed. "Happiness? Do you really think James is happy, being married to Snape of all people? He's a dark wizard! You guys all said he was!"

Lily wasn't going to sit there and let her friend berated her. She already knows it was a mistake and she doesn't need someone calling her names. Especially her friends. Aren't they supposed to be on her side?

"That was Hogwarts! We were children then!" Mary yells.

Lily stood up. "So you're telling me you don't think Snape is a dark wizard?"

"Of course not," Mary says. "There's no proof that he is one."

"Proof?" Lily snorts. "What about his Slytherin friends? What about when Mulciber cursed you? Snape didn't even do anything! He let it all happen!"

Lily's face twisted between bitterness and jealousy. Her repressed emotions that she's been pushing down since she heard about the marriage pouring out her. "James married to Snape? Please, there's something going on here! I bet James only married Snape because of me!"

"What!" Mary shouts. "Are you delusional as well? Marriage isn't a game, Lily! There are repercussions. This isn't a muggle wedding!"

Lily glares at Mary, hearing nothing of what she said. Lily chose to speak her piece, believing that James has lingering feelings for her. "James still loves me. James knows that I care for Snape still."

"So caring for someone means calling them by their last name and ignoring them for years? Talking behind the person's back and kissing their husband? Yeah, you really know how to care for someone" Mary says, her voice sarcastic and harden.

Marlene watch the argument silently.

Having enough of this discussion, Mary stood up and gestured for Marlene to do the same. Once they were both standing, Mary straightens her back and says "Grow up Lily. This isn't Hogwarts anymore." Then she grabs Marlene hand and march her way to the exit. Before opening the door and leaving the bar, Mary turns around and shouts "Oh and by the way, Marlene and I are dating! Have been for years!"

Then Mary throws Lily a finger and leaves. The entire bar is silent as Lily stood alone.

"What is her problem?" Lily mutters. "Bitch." Lily shook her head, quickly grabbing her coat and slipping it on. She rushed to the door, ignoring the stares of the other patrons. Once she made it outside, she paused. _Grow up? Me?_ _I went to Germany, I didn't stay behind here in this country. I made something of myself. What did they do? Freeze themselves in time, remaining here, waiting to get married and to have kids._

Determined to prove herself right, Lily pulled out her wand and Apparated.

She knew she needed to see James. He would explain everything and all the doubts and confusion would end. She just needed to see him and everything would be clear. This time, James wouldn't be able to run away from her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Lily sat on the sofa, wrapping her arms around herself. Euphemia called for tea and Fleamont handed Lily a calming potion.

"Severus and James went out" Euphemia said as she sat down as well.

"Oh? Where did they go?" Lily asks, innocently.

Fleamont tentatively answered, "They're in Italy. Its the weekend so James decided that maybe spending the weekend outside of Britain would calm Severus down."

Lily frowned, concern. "Did something happen Severus?"

"No! Nothing dangerous but there was an announcement where a couple of death eaters were killed and one of the deceased, Severus apparently knew him so the news shook him up" Euphemia said.

"Oh, you mean one of Sev's Slytherin friends" Lily said bitterly. Fleamont and Euphemia glance at each other unsure.

"I'll floo the aurors and let them know that you're here" Fleamont said before leaving the room.

Euphemia peer at Lily, taking in her appearance. It's been so long since Euphemia has seen Lily. She noticed that Lily had cut her hair short. The ends of her red hair met her shoulders and she had a flower clip that pulled back one side of her hair. The other side of her hair tangled from the fight she's been in. Euphemia shivered as she remembered taking a stroll around the neighborhood with Fleamont, only to freeze when they both heard a loud screaming. Fleamont immediately tense, and order her to run inside. Euphemia couldn't stop the instinctual denial on her lips, ready to beg to Fleamont to run to safety with her but she pushed away the urge and rush home. She paced the entrance, waiting for Fleamont.

Once she felt the ward shifted, she knew her husband returned home unharmed but she felt another foreign signature. When the door open, Euphemia gasped as she saw Lily wrap in Fleamont's robe. Her hair mess up and tears tracking down her cheeks. Lily appeared unharmed but still frightened.

Fleamont thankfully return to the room, saying "The aurors will be soon and the boys won't be home until the morning." Fleamont glance at the clock, already knowing that James and Severus would staying at a hotel and leaving Italy around 9 am. "Lily, if you like, you may stay the night."

Lily shook a little before nodding. "Thanks, I think I'll take up your offer."

Fleamont nodded while Euphemia asks "Why were you walking around alone at night, Lily? It's dangerous."

"I know, I know. It was a stupid idea to take a night walk but I guess I didn't think it was that bad. I must have spent too much time in Germany" Lily joked, her voice strained from screaming.

"Lily, forgive me for asking too many questions, but aren't you far from your place?" Euphemia questions.

"Am I naive?" Lily asked, ignoring Euphemia's prodding.

Euphemia blink at the young female. "I haven't seen you since Hogwarts, since you were still a child so I wouldn't know."

Lily nods, absentmindedly. She stares into her cup of tea, silently and her reflection stares back. Her green eyes were red and the rim of her eyes pink from the tears she cried. Her cheeks had dried streaks of tears. Her short hair a mess and it needed to be brush.

She sets her cup on the coffee table. Lily clears her throat.

"Lily, why are you here?" Euphemia asks again. Fleamont glance at the two female, hesitated but slowly raises the newspaper in his hand, removing himself from the conversation.

"I was going for a walk, that's all" Lily says, not making any eye contact.

"Really? You live near here?" Euphemia asks, skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no" Lily answers, reluctant. "I live with my parents till I find my own place. I haven't completely settle down yet."

"Oh well, take your time. You went from Hogwarts to another country so it'll take time to get used to things" Euphemia says reassuringly. The older witch sips her tea, as Lily scowled.

"I don't need to get 'used to things' as everybody keeps reminding. I was born here, I grew up here. I can handle myself." Lily huffs, her cheeks turning red as she angrily sighs again.

Euphemia ignored the angry huff and the slight raising of Lily's voice. Instead, she cleared her throat, giving Lily a look.

Lily gritted her teeth, forcing down the unpleasant feelings. Lily easily spotted the expression on Euphemia's face. The look of disappointment and pity. She placed the cup on the small plate not too gently, letting the clink sound echo in the room.

This caught Fleamont's attention as he lowered the newspaper.

Before Fleamont could say anything, the fireplace lit up and two aurors appeared. They landed smoothly on the carpet, silently greeting Fleamont. Fleamont stood and held a hand out to Euphemia who quickly grab his hand and lift herself up. She brushed her skirts lightly as she greeted.

"So glad that you made it safely. We've been waiting for quite a while." She gave them a pointed look.

The two aurors smiled crookedly as one said, "Lance" he gestured behind him, "wasn't in. I'm working the night shift and had to owled Lance because he didn't have his floo system installed yet."

Lily peered at Lance silently, her eyebrows furrowed together in thought. Then she stood.

"We" Lily starts. "We went to Hogwarts together. Right?" Lily gave the man a look, trying to remember.

"Lance Kingsley." He moved forward to shake Lily's hand, smiling. "Gryffindor. Same class as you though I wasn't in the spotlight as you were."

Lily flushed a little, recalling all the arguments she had with James and Severus. "Right, well. That's all in the past now."

Lance continued smiling at Lily, his brown eyes taking in the sight of her.

His partner, older than Lance took the lead, asking questions of Lily and the two older Potter's. Lance remained on the sidelines, observing the interactions and taking notes every so often. At times, Lance would ask for clarifications. Once the question was over, Lily heaved a sigh. Recalling the details made her hand shake a little. While Lance's partner chatted with Fleamon as they seemed to know each other, Lily strike up a neutral conversation with Lance.

"How have you been doing?" Lily stuck mainly to the standard questions. Lance didn't mind the prodding, easily answering the questions. He would sometimes make a light joke that would make Lily though she didn't laugh as he hoped she would.

Lily seemed more tame than she did in Hogwarts. If Lance remember correctly, Lily was quick, smiles all the time and less reserved. Some of the fire had left her spirit though Lance attributed that to Lily maturing.

Euphemia quickly grab the attention of everyone in the room with her comment "It's late now."

His partner apologizes, and Fleamonts waves aside his apology. Turning to his wife, "Why don't you head upstairs? I'll send everyone home."

Euphemia nodded her agreement but before leaving, turned to Lily. "I know I ask you this already but are you planning on staying night?"

Lily awkwardly paused in her seat. "I think so. I don't want to head home alone."

Lance asks "Why don't you floo home?"

"We don't have a floo system my place."

Lily turned her attention to Fleamont, asking "If you don't mind me, I would like to stay the night. After what happened, I'm not exactly in the right mind."

Euphemia raised an eyebrow and Fleamont winced at the wave of blackness coming from his wife.

"I can escort you home."

Euphemia smiled sweetly. "Well, isn't that nice of you? I think Lily will take you up on that offer. She shouldn't be alone and I'm sure her parents are worried about her."

Lily didn't speak. Her reasons for coming here are not obvious but Lily sensed that Eupemia is not naive or stupid. She likely already has theories as to why Lily had been in the neighborhood and is actively trying to get Lily to leave. Lily is not welcome here.

 _There is no way James told his mother what happened. So why is she hostile_? Lily bit her lip, thinking rapidly of an excuse to stay. She had to stay. Just till morning when she sees James.

"While you are escorting Lily home, the two of you can catch up. I heard through the grapevine that you are single?" Euphemia looked at Lance. "Your last name is Kinglsey, I have lunch with a relative of yours."

Lance chuckles. "That would my aunt. She must be telling everyone that I'm single still."

Euphemia laughs. "It's all she ever talks about. She's been asking everyone about any single daughters, nieces, goddaughters! She once inquire about my James' orientation."

Lily blanches, her face turning green and pale while Lance grimaces.

"My tastes do not run that way unfortunately" Lance dryly says.

Euphemia chuckles. "She's getting desperate. If I were you, I would at least go on a date, just to placate her for awhile."

Lance nods. "I'll keep that mind." Lance's partner quickly inserted himself in the conversation.

"I need to head back to the Ministry. Lance can escort Evans back home and I will write a report. It will likely be read by the head of the department because of the people involved."

Lily grits her teeth again, her jaw lock in place as she slowly accept defeat. There's always a next time and Lily sure as hell isn't going anywhere. Once the other auror left, Lance helped Lily to the fireplace and spoke the keyword. Lily didn't bother saying goodbye to the Potter nor did she thank them for helping her. Her expression annoyance remained on her face as she disappeared with Lance.

Euphemia let out a breath. "Is it me or has she gotten more bold?"

Fleamont smiles, raising the newspaper back to eye level.

Euphemia glared her husband as she huffed. Then childishly ripped the newspaper away and toss it on the ground. "I believe you read that already" and left the room in anger.

Severus surveyed his husband. James slept peacefully while Severus remain plagued by his memories. Severus swore once he graduated from Hogwarts, he wouldn't be involved in the war. Of course that didn't pan out while, considering where he spent his summer after his graduation. Severus managed to escape safely and fled to his parent's home. He remained there, on guard until he met James. Now, it's been months since the wedding. Severus could confidently say that his relationship with James has approved immensely. They hardly argued and at times, enjoy the silent that stretched between them. The weather has slowly warmed and Severus gripped the sides of his torso. He silently slip out of the bed and made his way to the balony.

Once upon a time, Severus wouldn't entertained the idea of leaving any room but he quickly lifted the lock and turned the knob, pushing open the glass door. The wind blew in his face and he shivered.

Not from the weather; instead from the memory of his once Slytherin friend. His mind brought forth the memories of Hogwarts. Severus felt stinging in his eyes as he remembered reading the newspaper that morning and the argument that followed.

 _"How can you say that? Rosier was our classmate!" Severus almost screams it at James._

 _"No, he wasn't our classmate, he was in your class, your friend" James volleyed back._

 _"So because he was in Slytherin, you don't consider him a classmate?" Severus asked, sneering, his eyes on James._

 _"Of course not. That's- that's not what I meant" James sighs, his hands in his hair. "I mean that I don't know him so how can I call him a classmate."_

 _"He graduated with us, same year and you were in the same classes as Rosier. I dont get how you can not consider him a classmate" Severus said stiffly, holding the newspapers in his hand tightly._

 _"Because he's a death eater! That's why I don't care about what happens to him. Rosier being killed by the aurors wouldn't have happened if he didn't join the Dark Lord's group." James aggressively approaches Severus, pointing at the obituary announcement of Evan Rosier. "He would still be here if he had made the right choice."_

 _"Which choice are you referring to?" Severus asked, tired and beyond piss from the conversation. "The one that placed him in Slytherin or choosing to take the mark from the Dark Lord?"_

 _James didn't answered. His mind was still processing the fact that someone he went to school was killed by none other than his previous instructor, Moody._

 _"This war is so mess up" James says instead. "I don't want to fight and I don't want to talk about this anymore."_

 _Severus threw the newspaper on the table. "Answer the question first, James and I'll stop talking about him."_

 _James remained silent._

 _Severus could feel the pleading tone just down in his throat and Severus knew if he kept pushing the conversation, Severus would end up begging. So he clamps his mouth shut, biting his tongue as he turned away from James._

 _Instead, Severus says, "I don't want to fight either."_

 _James knew it wasn't healthy to not talk about it but he didn't want to say anymore. This topic was too much for him and while Severus obviously mature enough to handle the discussion, James was not. He didn't like talking about this type of business with his husband so he avoided it._

" _Maybe we should get out of Britain for a bit." James stood there, awkwardly. He never felt this weird being in his own apartment with Severus nearby. For once, James felt out of place._

 _Severus studied James, his tense stance, his eyes averted and his facial features tight._

 _When James noticed Severus staring at him, he smiled hesitantly._

 _Severus frowned. "Fine. We can go somewhere." Severus turned away, aiming for the floo but before leaving the apartment, he paused and said over his shoulder, "Stop smiling like that. You look weird."_

 _A flash of green light and James was alone._

" _I smiled weird?" James says to himself. "Since when?" James rush to the mirror in the bathroom._

Evan Rosier. Hardly a good person, no loyal bone in his body and enjoyed the hobby of torturing girls. On the other hand, Rosier was nice to Severus. The only other person that was kind to him was Lucius and that was because Severus had offered Lucius a healing salve. Severus had witness Lucius being slapped by his father and Severus felt kinship and understanding. This occurred in his first year and Lucius had viciously insulted Severus.

He still took the ointment.

Now, Rosier is dead. According the small report that the article alludes to, Rosier is accused of the random attacks on females in London. The Ministry had managed to capture Rosier in London and brought him in for questioning. Due to the lack of diligence of one auror, Rosier escape and auror Alastor Moody had seized the chance to chase down Rosier. It was not an easy feat, trying to arrest Rosier alive as Rosier fought using dark spells. In response, Moody used defense spells and won, killing Rosier.

Severus rubbed his eyes. Rosier was never a good person. There's no point in crying for the dead. Instead, Severus bit his bottom lip. He has far more important things to do. Evading the Dark Lord isn't difficult. It's the guilt that gets to Severus. Every so often, when Severus is alone or hears the fear in people's voice about another murder, another disppearance and another mulitaled body found alive, his mind tortures him with the memory of the potion.

So clear. Harmless in appearance. Yet, as Severus loses himself is his thoughts, he realizes with daunting certainty that the potion is dangerous. Easily misuse and abuse. It shouldn't exist.

"And I created it." _Gifted it to the Dark Lord as well._ There's no hope for this war. Severus easily predicts that there will be more casualties.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Upon their return to the manor, Severus and James are met with Euphemia throwing her arms around the two. She trembles while holding them and she pulls back to stare at their faces.

"I hope you two had a good time" Euphemia speaks, slowly drawing back.

"Did something happen?" James asks, easily picking up his mother's mood.

Fleamont enters the room, spotting the returned wizards. "Your back!" he exclaims.

Euphemia ignores her husband, speaking over him. "Thank god you two weren't here yesterday. It's a good thing that you left."

"What happened?" This time, James stood rigidly, his body tense. Severus slightly leans into James, his black eyes on James worried.

Fleamont smiled at James tense posture. "It's fine, James. No one was hurt. It was an incident that happened nearby."

"What incident?"

Before Fleamont could answer, Euphemia intervene by stating "A young girl was attacked last night. She said in her statement that they were wearing white masks."

His eyes widen and his hands formed fists as he realized the underlying implications.

Severus paled. He recognized the white masks as the signature appearance of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters.

"And this happened nearby? On this street? The girl that was attack, was she a muggle or a muggleborn?" A series of questions came out of Severus' mouth; he could feel his hands tremble from the slight fear coursing through his body. _The attack is too close. They know. He must know. How could he know? I have my notes hidden and there's no way he could find them. Unless…._

Severus bit his lip in thought.

"Severus?" James wrap an arm around Severus' waist, squeezing a little as he tried to catch Severus' attention. Severus blinks, bringing himself out of a daze.

"I-what-" Severus shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm a little slow today. I need to rest, I'm a little tired still."

Euphemia, James and Fleamont all watch as Severus walk up the stairs, a lost expression on his face. Once he reaches the top of the stairs, Severus continued walking straight completely missing the turn to James' room.

"Did something happen?" Euphemia asks worried.

"He seemed pretty fine this morning" James says, voice quiet. "Maybe the attack spook him. I'll need to head to the office today. Maybe I can find out more about the attack."

Euphemia's eyes narrow on her son. "I don't think so. The case was already assigned to two aurors. My advice would be for you to stay away from any cases that have to do with Death Eaters."

James hesitates. He hears the sound advice from his mother and acknowledges that it could be dangerous work. Many of the cases James worked on previously were local cases. Petty thief, unauthorized use of potion, misuse of potions, murdered, manslaughter and rape.

His mother places her hand on his arm, softly. She meets her son's eyes as she says delicately "There's no need for you to place yourself in danger. Don't forget that you are married. You have Severus to think about as well."

Using Severus is a dirty ploy but it works just as well. Her words seemed to hit James in the right spot because he deflated and nodded.

"Right. I guess I'll go check on Severus. I'll send an owl to the Auror Department to let them know that I'm not coming in today."

Euphemia smiles. "That's a great idea."

James returns the smile, finding himself pleased as his mother praised him. With James walking up the stairs, Euphemia remained at the entrance. She only had to wait for a minute before her husband spoke.

"You are walking a thin line."

Euphemia turns to her husband, smiling. "It's not a thin line. James no longer has feelings for Lily. If he did, then he wouldn't be married."

Fleamont sighed. "I hope you know what you are doing."

"I'm doing this for his sake and for Severus." Euphemia could see the tiredness in her husband. "They are still children in many ways. I'm only trying to help them."

"We are too old to be playing these games anymore" Fleamont says seriously. "What you are doing could push them apart."

"No." Euphemia shakes her head. "This is for the best. I know it. James and Severus. There is something that is there. It's pushing them together and they keep clashing and fighting against it. When I see them together, with James' reckless courage and Severus' strict support, I feel rested. Like everything will be okay."

Fleamont stares at his wife, seeing the burden that she places on herself. Fleamont knew Euphemia blame herself for not being able to conceive a child in their younger years. But Fleamont never blame his wife. He loves her just the same and was willing to live out the rest of their lives together. Fleamont is aware of the House's personal feelings regarding his wife. The House likely knew of Euphemia fertility issues but Fleamont remain firm. This is where his stubbornness came in, outwaiting the House until it finally gave in.

"If there is something that pushes the two together then it will continue to do so without your interference" Fleamonst says, his eyes harden. Euphemia smiles.

"Then you -"

"I will not say anything to James but he is stubborn and in this time of war, James will review the case and see who was attacked." Fleamont turns on his heels. "I'll be in my study."

Euphemia pouts. She knows what a warning is. "I'm going out. I need to finalize the details for the party."

"Euphemia?" Fleamont says from down the hallway. She pauses mid-step. "Be careful."

"I will" she replies before grabbing a shawl and throwing it over her shoulder.

While the older generation dispute their place in Severus' and James' story, the two wizards in question were on the second floor.

James remained at the closed door of the study. He could hear Severus moving about. The soft thumping of his feet on the wood floors.

On the other side of the door, Severus paced. His mind whirled and twirled. Severus felt like everything was ripped from his grasp in one single move made by the Dark Lord. It's too early. The Dark Lord should still be in the first phrase of his plan. Attacking Muggles and muggleborns. Building up support from the Pureblood families. Occupied with creating allies and spreading fear among the Wizarding World. It doesn't make sense. The dots aren't connecting, no matter how hard Severus rethinks, there is an element missing. Severus stop pacing. He knew for sure now. This attack has nothing to do with Severus. That means the person attacked was the target. His body relax somewhat. Relief poured out of his pores and fell back onto the couch.

A soft knock and James entered the room.

Severus blinks. "James…"

"I didn't go into work today," James says.

"Oh?" Severus shuffles his feet. "Why not?"

James scratches the back of his head, awkward as he says "I just didn't feel like it today. I thought that you need me more than my job."

Severus flushes. "Oh…"

James averts his eyes, blushing as well. He didn't know why admitting that made him nervous and embarrassed.

Severus smirked. He noticed the red dusting on James' cheeks. James caught the smirk and glared at Severus. Severus dropped the smirk and taps the empty seat next to him. James gave him a wary look and sits at the offered seat.

They both sit in the seat in silence.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you the day before" James begins. "I should have been more attentive to your feelings regarding Rosier."

Severus watches James, his black eyes soften only a little. Severus firmly believes that James is in the wrong. Rosier is - was not a good enough person and was likely involved in the female murders. Rosier had every right to a fair trial though that went out the window when Rosier attempted to escape. A very tricky and bold move of Rosier. Still, Rosier must have been desperate if he was willing to pull off such a move. Why didn't Rosier rely on his family's connections?

"I accept your apology" Severus says softly.

James smiles pleasantly and he reaches out for Severus' hand. James made sure to keep his intentions in the clear; moving towards Severus slowly. Severus wanted to sigh; he could tell that James was trying to be attentive and careful with Severus. That's all fine and dandy but he doesn't need to treat Severus like he'll snap any second and curse James.

Severus grabs James, meeting him halfway. "Stop that" Severus orders. He gives a dry smile, his eyes meeting James head on. "I think you misinterpreting my emotions concerning Rosier." He grips James' hand tighter. "He was a Pureblood, very much follows the same ideals. He didn't exactly warm up to me but he was kind to me. Rosier had a mask; always kidding around. At times, the mask would falter and I saw the real Rosier. He's cruel and sadistic. So when we argued earlier, I wasn't upset because of Rosier's death, I was upset because you dismiss his death so easily. I confess…"

Severus swallows, unable to say the next words. "It's confusing to me as well but…" Severus drops James hand and turns away. "I was frightened - just a little! - because that could have been me…I was Slytherin as well and…"

"I don't think that could have been you" James says seriously. His hazel eyes clear and determined. "And even if you did follow the Dark Lord, I'm sure that you would have made your way back."

Severus couldn't stop the pleasant feeling coursing through his body. He wanted to smile at James. Instead, Severus clears his throat and scoots closer to James. "Don't know that for sure but I'm pleased that you said that. It does clear my mind and settle my nerves a bit."

James beams at Severus. "Now that has been cleared up," James stretches and wraps an arm around Severus shoulder, forcing Severus to leaned into James' body.

They sat there for a moment.

"What are you doing?"

"We're cuddling, Severus."

"Why?"

"I get that dating is a foreign concept to you Severus but this is something couples do together."

Severus glares at James. "That isn't what I meant, you prick."

The insult bounces off James as he grins at Severus. "It's my day off, Severus. I want to enjoy this time together."

Severus' lips curves into a terrifying grin as he says casually "I know something better that we could be doing."

The ominous air around Severus' completely flies over James' head as he perks up and cheerfully asks "And what would be better than cuddling?"

"Do you want to find out?" Severus asks vaguely and alluringly. The temptation is too much for James as he withdraws his arm and Severus immediate stands up.

"Let's go outside" Severus demands, his lips twitching. His black eyes twinkled with amusement and James felt the automatic denial on the tip of the tongue as he could finally see the black mist surrounding Severus.

"This is not fun at all!" James whines. He wipes the sweat off his forehead and scowls at Severus. Severus lets out a small huff. "Don't be a baby. You act as if you never did any labor before."

"I never did any physical labor before!" James snipes.

Severus only turns a dark smile in James' direction.

James slumps over. "Why can't you smile like a normal cute husband?"

Severus flushes and glowers at James. He stands upright and says brusquely "Hurry up and bring over the rest of the soil!"

James groans but continues the laborious job of lifting and carrying bags of potting soil. Despite his uncaring attitude, Severus relents and says "You could use magic."

James stops mid-step and gives Severus a look. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Severus bites his lips. "I thought you knew."

James drops the bag of soil, his eyes darkening and he starts stomping his way towards Severus. Before James could get his hands on Severus, Fleamont comes out of the house.

"Aren't you working hard today" Fleamont says, entertained by the sight. Fleamont thoughtfully watches the clear sunny sky; it is only February after all.

Severus looks away, pretending to be checking on the mixture of sand and soil. He could feel the full force of James' not pleased expression on the back of his head.

"Well, why don't you two come inside? Your mother has returned and is demanding that everyone join her for tea and snacks."

"Let me and Severus freshen up. We've been out for awhile" James says. His self-preservation kicks in and Severus immediately jumps into action.

"I don't need to freshen up; I didn't work up a sweat" Severus says quickly. He stiffly aims for Fleamont but James grabs him around the waist and says to his father, "Give us an hour."

Fleamont watches as they disappear on the spot and shrugs as he walks back inside. Fleamont probably should have helped Severus, considering the dangerous look in James' eyes but he's sure James wouldn't harm Severus.

Especially with the introduction party for Severus.

Fleamont had the expression of one that didn't want to be there. Euphemia, on the other hand, was excited and cheerful. Severus could see where James got his positive attitude from.

James beam, his expression of a cat that got the canary. Practically oozing out smug and satisfaction to everyone in the room.

Severus wasn't that happy. Well. Severus never shows any signs of happiness, opting for polite suppress happiness as he would call it. At the moment, Severus is completely embarrassed. His face flushed every time he remembers what happened after James brought them to their room. Severus recalls attempting to run away and James responding by stripping Severus naked with his magic. Severus recalls making that horribly humiliating squeaking noise when he realized he was bare naked.

Severus' entire body went red, his body responding to the memory of James pressing against him in the shower. He vividly remembers the moans and cries of James' name. The way Severus clung to James' shoulders.

Fleamont looks away, resolutely staring at the wall. There is only so much of his son's life he wants to be involved in. This isn't the part he wants to know about. Fleamont knew this wouldn't be a good idea when he saw James entered the room first, dragging a reluctant Severus behind him. James wasn't subtle in the slightest, practically announcing to the room that they had sex. Severus makes small attempts to control his emotions but sitting next James and feeling the full force of James' satisfaction breaks down the poor Slytherin's defenses.

Euphemia remains blissfully unaware. She is a sharp woman but when in the presence of family, her sharpness dulls.

"Everything is all set and ready for the party! I'm so excited! I've invited everybody" Euphemia squeals. "The Minister of Magic is going to be there, along with the department heads. The Daily Prophet is sending a reporter to cover the party so James and Severus, make sure you two take a picture and give a comment."

"Sure thing!" James would agree to just about anything, Severus gripes.

Euphemia bites into a cookie, still lost in the bliss of planning a party successful. This party will definitely brighten up the Wizarding World.

Severus, on the other hand, remains on guard. The party would be a great time to one's presence known. Severus knew of other Pureblood marriages but none were as bold as the Potter's to celebrate in a public setting and during a time of crisis. Severus is not in the least surprised the Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold, gave permission for the party to happen. Minister Bagnold isn't known for her sternness; that title goes to the previous Minister.

Euphemia catches Severus' attention. "We need to prep so start sleeping early, Severus."

Severus glowers at the thought of preparing himself of the party. Once more, he has to dress up. Nonetheless, Severus is aware of his duties and will perform them with dignity.

Beside Severus, James smirked in amusement at the determination in Severus' eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Lily's confused eyes met Kingsley's.

"Are you asking me out?"

Lance nodded silently as he made contact with Lily's bright green eyes. Lance chuckled anxiously as he said "I planned on asking you out back in Hogwarts but you were with James. Now that James is married and you're single, I don't want to lose my chance."

Lily nodded as she smiled at Lance, a little surprised. Before Lily could answer, she saw behind Lance a couple dancing alone on the floor.

As the song flew into Lily's head, she saw nothing but hazy green. The singer croons "So if love is nothing more than just a waste of your time…."

Lily felt her heart clench and her face turned red. Her teeth gritted together and her head pounded once more. Lily looks away before she ends up doing something extreme, like grabbing Severus by his hair. _I shouldn't be jealous. I'm attractive and have men vying for my attention. Besides, James is a married man now._

 _Obviously this is good. James has moved on. Despite that one kiss...that meant nothing to James. He said so._

Yet Lily couldn't stop sneaking glances at the couple, hating herself and Severus for this situation they were in. She wanted to chuckled bitterly, because for once, she wanted to be in Severus' position. James' rejection hit her harder than she thought when she cornered him that day at the bookstore. James avoided her and whenever Lily saw him in public, he would actively hide or ignored her. She remembered meeting James' hazel eyes and immediately, James Apparated. On the spot. With a loud plop.

Lily could take a hint. She's not stupid. She knows James isn't trying to hurt her. He's just letting her know he's not interested in resuming their relationship. By staying with Severus. By choosing Severus. Her heart aches again and the dreams of the ivory wedding that she jokingly planned with Emily slowly dissolve into nothing.

Now, he would hold hands with Severus, caressing Severus' pale hands as if it was silk and kiss the back of Severus' hand, holding eye contact with Severus. He would wrap his arms around Severus' trim waist, grinning and preening as if everyone should be jealous of his husband.

The worst part is James' beautiful hazel eyes. They would shine and darken whenever he stared at Severus. Lily remembers having those hazel eyes on her, marinating into her skin, into her soul and she could feel his eyes in a crowded room. All Lily had to do was turn around and she would see James, watching her with darkened eyes and a grin. The world would disappear, the loud voices and music. Suddenly, it was just her and James, against the world. Facing the future, planning their future. It was moments like this that triggered memories of James and her on a walk on the school grounds and James would be holding a blanket. He would lay the blanket on the ground for them to rest on, the blue sky above them. Then James would speak, his low voice surrounding her as he spoke of children, his career plans and of his hopes.

All of a sudden, Lily wanted to cry. She's becoming nostalgic. Her eyes sting with the coming of hot tears. Before anyone could see, Lily turn away and aim for the exit. She couldn't be here anymore. This wasn't what she wanted. This isn't what she planned on happening when she accepted the paid internship. When Slughorn introduced the opportunity to the Slug Club, Lily was eager. The thrill of something new and exciting.

Despite her interest in the opportunity, Slughorn didn't even look at her once as potential applicant. If there was one thing Professor Slughorn is known for, it was his favoritism. Slughorn had favorite students for everything. Charms, personality, parents, money, and lastly, potions.

Unfortunately that position went to Severus Snape. Though Professor Slughorn was not the least welcoming or warm towards Severus but he did acknowledge Severus' talent and skill.

Her best and first friend. The one that introduced her to the Wizarding World. Told Lily that she was special and with her magic 'would do beautiful and amazing things'. Severus had her entranced as soon as he showed her magic, holding an apple seed in his palm as he made it sprout a leaf in seconds. Lily had laughed, holding the apple seed with both hands as if it was the cure for everything.

Lily shook her head. She shouldn't feel guilty. Choosing to break her friendship with Severus is not a regret. Lily knew this for sure. She witnessed everything. She saw Severus with Malfoy that day at Hogwarts. This is not the time to be wallowing in depressing thoughts. She knows there is a connection between Malfoy and Severus.

Foolishly, Lily gave the couple a backward glance only for tears drip down her cheeks as she watched in horror as James leaned down and gave Severus a kiss.

 _Am I being naive, for wanting to go back? For thinking that everything would stay the same? As if I was the main character; the protagonist in a story._

 _Or was I being arrogant? Filled to the brim with confidence._

All Lily knew was that it hurt too much. She wanted to confide to someone about these emotions but she felt alone. Everyone had someone to hold on to. Lily had no one.

Lance called out her name, practically shouting at her as Lily made it to the hallways and broke into a run. She lifted her light blue dress and let the tears stream down her face as she pushed pass people. Someone called her again, the voice worried and whoever the person was, grab her arm tightly. Lily shook her head, unable to speak through her tight throat and ripped her arm out of the person's grasp and took off.

Lily made it to the various lifts available and got in. She viciously stabbed the buttons until the doors shut and sobbed uncontrollably. The voice of the operator badgered her to choose a floor.

James smiled as he swayed with Severus on the dance floor. James slowly traced Severus' arm until his eyes met their hands, holding onto each other. Severus watched as James brought their joined hands to his face, kissing Severus' hands. In response, Severus felt his skin burned where James' lips had touch and his stomach tighten.

"So" James started. "What's a pretty creature like you doing here all lonesome?" James kissed Severus' hands again. "I see a ring on that finger, are you married? Where's your husband?"

Severus felt himself wanting to smile. He chose to tilt his head to the side, replying airily, " He's around here somewhere, I imagine. So you better be on your best behavior, my husband is an auror."

James playfully raised an eyebrow. "Well that's impressive isn't it? I guess I better watch my hands then." Just then, one of James' hands slip to Severus' lower back and Severus' body responded by leaning towards James. His back tingle and with a sigh, Severus drops his head onto James' chest.

"That's naughty" Severus whispers into James' chest.

"It is naughty."

"You should be punished."

James wrapped his strong arms around Severus' waist as he whispers into Severus' ears, "Whatever you want."

James pulled Severus closer. As James took in the scent of Severus, he happened to glance at the exit to see vibrant red hair leaving the room.

 _Could be a Weasley. She would never come to the party._ James remembered Lily's dislike of anything formal and political. Lily had stated it had something to do her mother and older sister. Though James never blamed Lily; it was after all difficult having to keep track of two vastly different laws and politics while living in the same country. James invited Lily to family dinners with his parents but never to events like this.

"You saw her" Severus states. James pulled back to glance at Severus.

"What?"

Severus raised an eyebrow but clarified "Lily. She was here just now."

James showed no outward reaction, choosing to say "That robe looks absolutely wonderful on you. Are you wearing a corset again?"

Severus glared at James, telling him to drop dead with his eyes.

"Don't bother pulling a move like that on me. I know you are trying to change the subject. Nobody would fall for that!"

James grinned, unashamed as he says candidly, "Always worked on Sirius and some of ladies."

Severus rolled his eyes as he pulled back as well, keeping a distance between him and James.

"I came to wish the happy couple but I wonder if my timing is off."

Severus tenses only a little.

The smooth masculine voice only a Malfoy can produce.

James didn't even bat an eye, easily greeting Malfoy as if nothing wrong. Severus gritted his teeth, pushing the urge to called James a hypocrite, recalling James' threat on the day of their wedding.

"Malfoy" Severus greets softly. He remained in James' grasp.

Malfoy smiled. "Let me introduce my wife, Narcissa Malfoy."

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. A cousin of Sirius Black. Arranged marriage between the Malfoy and Black family if Severus remembers.

The courtship between the two began in Narcissa's fifth year at Hogwarts. She is five years older than Severus and he can remember Lucius inviting Black out on walks in his first year. Despite Lucius' interference with the bullies, Severus was actually never formally introduce to Lucius' intended.

"We both congratulate you two on your wedding. I hope you enjoyed our gift."

Severus and James hesitated.

"I confess that James and I have not opened any of the wedding gifts. They were portkey to a vault in Gringotts and didn't have the time to pick them up" Severus explains, showing only a speck of regret.

"Well that explains why we haven't receive any thank you mail from the happy couple" Lucius said, his tone only mildly scolding. Severus curbed the urge to wince in regret, a habit that Severus unfortunately pick up from spending time with Lucius.

...

Malfoy.

Severus cursed. He really needs to stop referring to Malfoy by his first name.

Just how he really needs to pick up the gifts and send out handwritten thank yous. Likely James would not help out. Apparently this job belongs solely to Severus as a husband to James, who is next in line for head of household.

Previously, that belonged to James' uncle, Charlus Potter but once James was conceived, Charlus was no longer in line.

Severus gritted his teeth again as he remembers he has to plan out a family dinner with all of the Potters present.

So much to do.

Severus gripped James' forearm tightly. He glanced at James and immediately gave a malicious smile to his husband.

Screw tradition. James is going to help out with the gifts. And accompany Severus as he sorts out the dinner schedule for the Potter dinner.

James gulps as his eyes widen, recognizing the smile.

The sudden clapping caught everyone's attention. Severus began clapping as well, realizing that the live band had finished one set. Before Severus could find an excuse to run away again, Euphemia entered the conversation.

Instead of her usual excited chattering, Euphemia is subdued; clearing her throat and pasting on a smile. She greeted the Malfoy's and apologize before saying to James and Severus:

"The reporter from the Prophet is here. He's asking for a picture and an interview."

Narcissa threaded her arm through Lucius and said "We'll leave you two to your duties. Lucius and I haven't completed our greetings. Thank you for the invite and be on the lookout for our invitation to tea, Potter."

It took Severus a second before quickly speaking "I will and thank you for attending."

Once the blonde couple left, Severus sighed.

"There's always a learning curve when responding to your new last name" Euphemia says placating.

James only smiled, patting Severus on his lower back in comfort.

The party lasted quite awhile as everyone chatted and laughed. Severus isn't exactly known for his caring side but he saw the effect of having such an event on people. James and Severus made their rounds, introducing themselves to the important people. The ones that had power.

Though, Severus thought morbidly, the Dark Lord was not in attendance.

James ended up meeting his friends and easily fell into a conversation with them. Severus remained by his James, feeling the full impact of being a trophy wife. He grew tired of standing around and observing James acting like a fool. So Severus wandered off.

People smiled at him and congratulated him on his marriage. Some even had the nerve to slap Severus on his back, which Severus did not appreciate. To avoid the loud booming voices, Severus stealthy retreated to the walls, practically gluing himself there as he slowly circled the room. As he walked about, Severus made sure to search in the crowd, looking for James. Apparently it was not a good idea to leave James' side as he made a good buffer between people and Severus.

Severus froze as the entrance to the balcony and outside opened without any action on his side. He watches as the white lace curtains flew inside, the outside breeze entering the room.

An older woman, wearing a tight dress obviously appreciated the breeze as she let out a soft sigh.

On the other hand, Severus stared at the wide doors as if he just saw the devil. He couldn't exactly say ghost since he saw them daily at Hogwarts. Then, as if he was in a horror movie, he saw the shadow of a male. Instead of wearing traditional Wizarding robes, the male wore a black suit with a black tie. The pure white of the dress shirt was enough to light the entire ballroom.

Severus hesitated, his entire being and soul telling him to run. To turn around.

Leave.

Run.

Severus isn't an idiot. So he turned around and retraced his steps. As he walked away, Severus thought he heard a dark mocking laugh following him.

Severus let out a half relieved and half exhausted sigh. He lifted a foot and watch as the water dripped from his skin then drop it back into the tub with a splash. Some water landed outside of the tub but Severus didn't mind. It was one of the perks of having house elves. Severus wouldn't be surprised if he got out of the tub and the water was already gone. It seemed Severus had quite a strong bond with the house elves.

Out of curiosity, Severus did a quick glance and sure enough, the water was gone. Severus swore he saw the floor sparkled as well.

Did they…?

Severus frowned. _They waxed the floor._

He leaned back once more, choosing to not question it. It's better off this way.

He shut his eyes, his body started to relax. The warm water soothed his muscles even though he didn't do any vigorous workout. But Severus would argue that socializing and walking around is one heck of a workout. He didn't even get a chance to sit anywhere but that might be Euphemia's fault as she is the one that decided on high tables so that people can set their drinks down but had to remain standing.

Of course James took advantage of Severus' dedication to acting like a proper pureblood as he forced Severus to dance with him, not once but three times. All the older ladies cooed at the couple. Rumors floated around about their love-hate relationship starting in Hogwarts. Dumbledore was the hit of the party as he told the story of how James and Severus met.

Euphemia even took time out of her party planner duties to grab both Severus and James and drag them over to Walburga Black and her husband.

It was obvious that Walburga Black was the target as Euphemia smirked and bragged about her son's marriage. Although she did not outright brag as that would be rude and inappropriate but her undertone and expression pretty much conveyed everything.

Walburga Black did not look amused as her expression went blank but her eyes were alighted with fury. Cygnus, the head of the Black family household looked resigned. From behind the Black couple, Severus noticed black curls that belong to one Sirius Black, who quickly turned on heel in the opposite direction. He had a mixture of annoyance and frightened expression on his face as he escaped.

Severus has no doubt that Sirius avoided his mother the entire party. Severus did see Sirius conversing with his father and that gave Severus the impression that the rumors about Sirius' estranged relationship with both of his parents were lies.

Idly, Severus wonders who started the rumors before another thought struck him. He didn't see Regulus Black anywhere at the party.

He was sure Regulus was invited.

He remembered Euphemia's evil expression as she told Severus that she invited the entire Black clan. James had a weak smile on his face while Fleamont appeared to be used to his wife's antics regarding the Black family.

Severus remained confused about Euphemia's feud with Walburga Black.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking. Severus blinks and considers shouting through the door but that seems crass.

So Severus stood up and wrap a towel around his waist. He quickly wipe his feet on the rug and answered the door.

It could be only one person at the door as the bathroom was in James' room.

Sure enough, outside the door stood James. James blinks at Severus then says "You were taking awhile. I thought something was wrong."

Severus didn't say anything at first, choosing to stare at James' Face. He bit his bottom lip in consideration as he met James' eyes. There is also the matter of Lily. Severus sure as hell didn't see her name on the list of people invited. Severus isn't naive but he is aware of Lily's blood status. Unless Lily had been working on a top secret potion in Germany, an invitation would never have been extended to her. So how did she get in?

"I wouldn't mind" Severus says quietly.

James' expression change into one of confusion.

"If you wanted to contact Lily. Or remain in contact with her" Severus says, once more in a quiet voice. "You never really did tell me what you two talk about in the bookstore."

James' facial expression transformed to one of cool indifference. He leaned against the door frame of the bathroom bathrooms crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Nothing happened between her and I. That's why I didn't tell you anything. Lily merely talked about Germany and something about a job at the Ministry."

Severus narrowed his eyes, but remained submissive in nature.

"Are you sure?" Severus pressed firmly.

James glanced at Severus, his eyes glinted in amusement as he asks "Are you asking if anything happened between me and Lily? Or are you asking if anything will happen her and I in the future?"

Severus dropped the act, jumping into a haughty formation as he pushed pass James annoyed.

"You're dodging the question!"

"And you're fishing for information" James bites back.

Severus glares at James, his lips almost pouting. Not completely.

"Merlin, Severus. If you wanted to know what happened, you just had to ask. I'm not hiding-" James stops.

Severus easily picks up on the pause, verbally accusing James:

"Something did happen."

James lets out a loud frustrated groaned. He immediately steps towards Severus, who took a step back, distrustful.

James stops moving forward.

"Lily wanted to restart with me. There. Now you know. Now you can stop looking at me like that."

Severus silently stares at him.

"I rejected her. Told her I'm already with you and I'm not interested anymore. Lily didn't understand."

His voice subdue as Severus asks "What did she say?"

James hesitated. He looked at the ground, his expression thunderous as he murmured reluctantly "She asks if I was joking."

Severus shuts his eyes. Apparently turning your back on someone you thought was your friend is harder than Severus thought. Lily is a cruel woman. Her thoughtless and reckless way of speaking hasn't changed. Usually, Lily was careful of how she spoke when it came to Severus. Her tone was always light and careful. Always asking if Severus is okay. How does he feel? How's your mother ? Is that a bruise?.

 _Severus, you're bleeding._

 _My dad bought me a first kit. I think being a nurse is cool. I'll be able to help people._

 _Severus, don't worry. I have a bandaid. It'll make everything better._

 _Severus, your cheek is red and puffy._

 _I'll make everything better._

Severus turned away, the childish voice of Lily echoing in his mind; when Lily used to reassure him.

"Severus" James whispers. He laid a hand on Severus' shoulder. James saw the blank slate on Severus' face, his black eyes darker than usual and the hollowness in his gaze and voice.

"I'm fine" Severus says.

James didn't say anything. He embraces Severus from behind. James is a spoiled child.

His parents catered to him and his mother was always quick to comfort him. His father; arms out and ready to support him in anything. Even Sirius, Remus and Peter were quick to jump to his aid; to back him up if James ever got into any trouble. Though James' past with Severus isn't exactly pure but it isn't completely black either.

Bullying. As Lily would called.

Boys being boys. As Dumbloredore and McGongall had said.

An annoyance. As Severus would uttered. Nothing more than a hindrance. Interrupting his schoolwork and committing perverted acts as Severus had once said in front of Dumbledore. Dumblore, at the time, looked more amused than anything. As if he knew something the two students didn't. Severus, enraged at James for taking clothes had reported James for theft.

Severus had thought James would receive detention; instead they were both summoned to Dumbledore's office and questioned.

James would never forget the blush that covered Severus' entire face as he had to tell his professor what James stole.

James did get weekend detentions for two weeks. But James knew Severus had it worse; his plan of getting James in trouble backfired.

But as James wrap his arms around Severus, offering comfort in a hug; he realized he never really comfort anyone. His friends never saw him as a foundation that they could rely on. Someone to release their burdens on and trust James to help them through it. Sirius came to him to whine about his parents but nothing was resolved. Remus had his own hairy burden that will never be resolved. Peter always remain silent about his own problems, choosing to listen to James' talk.

This is probably the first time James ever experience the feeling of being trusted and leaned on. Severus is showing a weaker side of him; that he is vulnerable.

The warmth of James' body is actually welcoming and Severus is surprise. He never thought hugs could be so filling. Severus felt James' grip tighten around him.

In the morning, Severus actually experience of feeling lifted. He always heard his classmates talking about unloading and waking up light though Severus assumed they were just stress and likely needed a break. Of course Lily always preached about sharing feelings, saying it'll make Severus feel better.

But having an abusive father and neglectful mother wasn't something you told anyone; even Lily couldn't possibly understand. She might have an idea but explaining what Severus' parents do on a daily basis is too much for a child to handle. And last night was different.

Lily always pushed Severus, saying he needs to talk more; that she could help him. She'll support him but Severus never needed Lily to save him.

He only wanted her to heal his wounds and stay by his side. All Severus needed was a save point; to take the time to rest, recharge and he'll find a way out himself.

Weirdly, James is actually the one that provided that type of support. Severus flushed, burying his face in his pillow. Severus couldn't explain the feeling; it's like being embarrassed because someone saw you at your weakest but there is also the feeling of happiness.

Like a secret they now shared.

Severus shook his head. He didn't understand this confusing bundle of emotions. All Severus knew is that he wants to see James but at the same time, avoid him.

A shuffle noise is heard beside Severus and black hair pop out from all the white. Then James slowly pops out, a yawn escaping his mouth as he sat up.

Severus blinks then shuts his eyes, feigning sleep. Severus didn't what possesses him to act like he is still asleep but he did.

James glances over, spotting the black eyelashes on Severus' face. James hums, choosing to stare at Severus' face as he slept. Then James leans over on his elbows to get a closer view of Severus' face. With his eyes, James traces the outline of Severus' face. He stared at the pale skin, the dark lashes and the lips. James had the urge to trace Severus' lips with his fingertips but resisted as that would wake Severus up. James will have to fulfilled that urge later on.

James smiled, a goofily smiled. Last night was great. James somehow manage to get Severus into bed. They fell asleep together. Checking the time using his wand, James decided that it was time to wake up and leaned down to kiss Severus' cheek.

A loud and wet kiss that had Severus jumping up, touching his cheek like James slap him awake.

James gives Severus a weird look.

Severus flushes then covers his face. His entire face is red, slowly trailing down his neck.

 _Why is this more embarrassing than losing my virginity?!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

James had an unsure look on his face, musing whether his present is making Severus feel secure or if it is creating distance.

Severus clears his throat, trying to pretend this is a natural morning routine but once he saw the doubt on James's face.

Severus reach out to touch the top of James' hand and murmurs lowly "Morning."

It had the desired effect as the doubt disappeared and James smiled a little. "We should head downstairs for breakfast."

Severus nods and pushes the blanket off the bottom half of his body. James jumps out of bed and stretches. As James got ready in the other room, Severus stood awkwardly off to the side, watching James. Severus is surprised at himself; that he could somehow see James Potter and completely understand where he is coming from. He has no doubt that the reason he connected with James so well is because he met James' parents in his first year.

* * *

He recalls sitting in Headmaster Dumbledore's office, uneasy and prickly in his first year of Hogwarts. James sat in the chair next to him, lounging casually despite his arm in a sling. Madam Promfey puffed and puffed when she realized James had a broken bone and announce that James couldn't be treated until his parents gave permission and force a pain reliever down James throat. Severus felt vindictive and enjoyed the scene of James almost drowning as he tried to swallow. Severus had to turn away before anyone notice his satisfied expression. Despite trying to hide, Severus was young and average in his magic. His education was common, stall by his own mother in her attempts to pretend Severus was a normal muggle child. His mother was vigilant in hiding any signs of magic from her husband; unfortunately, she was not watchful regarding Severus' well-being. She turned a blind eye from the beatings Severus suffered from the other children in the neighborhood.

Therefore, Severus was not able to hide the air around him, pretty much outing his elation about James' pain and discomfort to everyone in the room. James had glared him, muttering threats under his breath.

Madam Promfey didn't appreciate the whispering from her patient and shushed James as she expertly wrapped and tied the sling. Professor McGonagall quickly shooed the two young wizards to the Headmaster's office, away from the prying eyes of their classmates. Black looked fierce, eager to seek revenge for his new friend and Lupin had the eyes of a worried mother. Pettigrew practically held on to Lupin, worried, angry and seeking comfort.

Lily had fretted with worried. Severus could tell she wanted to follow along but Professor McGonagall already knew Lily well enough because she shot Lily a look. Despite Lily's worried for her friend, her obedience to authority figures outweigh her concern for Severus. She remain rooted to her spot and once Severus had disappeared, returned back to her dormitory. Lily laid in her bed, turning as she waited out her self-imposed exile for Severus. It was during this 'exile' that Lily met Emily, her roommate. Emily was not a selfless witch; she approached Lily with the intentions of gossip and found herself a loyal friend.

Severus sat his bottom in the chair and James sat in the other. Headmaster Dumbledore sat behind the desk, his arms folded on his stomach. Professor McGonagall informed Dumbledore that she sent out an owl and the parents will be here in minutes. She stiffly stood by the door as all the occupants in the office waiting for James' parents. Severus' stomach tighten, anxious because he would be surrounded by adults.

Severus had to force his arms to stay at his side; crossing his arms would be showing defiance in the eyes of the adults. And hugging himself would be showing fear to the Potter boy so keeping them where they are is the best option. Severus would be showing no fear but in his mind, he agonizes over what would happen to him. He didn't mean to break Potter's arm; the idiot landed roughly after Severus had shoved him. Potter had slugged Severus hard in the eye causing pain to explode and Severus reacted like a frightened cat. Only eleven years old, Severus had seen his mother beaten more than once and he heard the loud wailing of his mother in pain so Severus pushed.

Hard.

Instead landing on the ground, James was too close to the corner wall and his arm took the brunt of the fall. The sickening crack forced Severus to stay, his black eyes unfocused and blank. When James curled around his arm in pain, Severus stepped away. _This isn't supposed to happen! This is Hogwarts! My life is suppose to start. I'm supposed to be happy._

 _This isn't suppose to happen._

Professor McGonagall materialized quickly, kneeling beside James. One of the older students already ran for the nurse and Professor Slughorn gripped Severus' shoulder. Severus jerked away in complete fear before collecting himself.

He forced the weak emotions of fear, pain and agony down and exhale. The right eye of his was swollen and Severus could feel the area pulsing with anger. Professor Slughorn grimaced, letting Severus know that the sight of his eye is ugly. Professor Slughorn released Severus and actually took a step back.

Severus' burned in humiliation as his potion Professor shudder in revulsion. He already had a big nose and crooked teeth. He must look like a monster with his black eye.

"I'm leaving; his eye looks disgusting" an older Ravenclaw muttered, turning away.

"I'm never going to get this sight out of my mind" a girl said, pretending to throw up. Some people rolled their eyes at her exaggerated reaction; some students nodded in agreement.

Lily glared at the female, her righteous fury and jump to defend Severus.

"You shouldn't be making jokes; he's hurt badly."

The girl rolled her eyes muttering "Gryffindors."

Professor McGonagall immediately had everyone silence as she ordered all the students to clear the area. "I expect you all here already know to keep your mouths shut. I won't stand any rumors. Understand?"

Her harsh order had the Gryffindors cowed; some of the Slytherins deflated though they had sly upturned lips as they left the area. Severus knew once he returned to the den, everyone would already know. McGonagall couldn't guarantee the Slytherin's silence on this matter and by her white pursed lips, she knew that.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn had a small discussion off to the side, though it was a one-sided and practically an order as Professor McGonagall had Slughorn followed the Slytherin students and ensured they wouldn't gossip. It would delayed the cunning students but it was the best McGonagall could do for Severus Snape.

The little trip down memory lane had Severus jerking his head in surprise when James exited the restroom noisily.

Forcing the weird nostalgic emotions away, Severus quickly ran his fingers through his hair and brushed past James to wash his face and change out of his night clothes.

Downstairs, the older Potter couple were already eating. "Joining us a bit little. Fleamont and I are already done with our plate."

Severus looks at their plates, a little subdued in nature but sits down nonetheless. James, on the other hand, only grins as he serves himself quickly.

"What are your plans for today?" Euphemia asks.

"Despite the fun party last night, I have to work today," James says.

Euphemia raises an eyebrow. "Good thing you didn't drink last night then."

James shrugs, munching on a toast while Severus only smirks a little, satisfied. James' parents probably didn't understand the significance of James not drinking but Severus did and it made him contented.

"Severus?"

"I have to see the goblins about the wedding gifts. They must have collected dust so I better collect them before the goblins pawns them off" Severus says, a little annoyed. James wouldn't be able to accompany him but he should be fine. He's just picking up the gifts and dumping them in an empty room. Then once James returns and has free time, they'll look through the gifts.

"I suppose it has been awhile" Euphemia says thoughtfully. "I guess you both have busy days ahead of you. That's a shame. I wanted to see if you wanted to tag along to my meetings."

Severus pauses in eating to ask, shock in his voice, "You have a job?"

Euphemia laughs. "No, no, I don't have a job but I do have small meetings with friends of mine. It's a bit like a job."

Fleamont doesn't say much at the table, choosing to stare at the newspaper and frowned. James takes a little after his father as he glared intently at the sports page. James balances both eating and reading surprisingly well. Euphemia smiles at Severus as both father and son frowned at the same time at the newspaper.

Severus sips at his tea, leaning in his chair.

The Potter family enjoys the comforting quiet. Despite no excited chattering, everyone was content.

Euphemia sighs as the sunlight shines through the windows. If she were a cat, she would be purring.

* * *

Severus smoothed down the robes, huffing again. The wizard robe the house elves pick out for Severus was too much. The robe was a soft emerald, closer to being black and he could see the gold threads, including the small flower sew the ends of the sleeves. The collar didn't cover all of his neck so his pale throat was exposed and made him vulnerable. The buttons along the front of his chest were decorative, not purposeful.

Instead, Severus slip on the robe over his body and the clasp was clipped by the house elf assigned to him. Severus assumed that was it but the house elf snapped his fingers again and a black sash floated towards and tied around his waist. Severus grimaced. He gets it already. He has no hips.

Finally done, he doesn't bother looking at himself in the mirror again. He might start to develop a habit.

"Master sit" the house elf mutters. Severus bites his tongue, sitting primly on the bed. The house elf snaps again and the brush runs through his hair. There were small knots here and there from sleeping on the bed. Severus once more assumes the house elf was merely brushing his hair so he flinches a little when his hair was drawn back and lifted. The brush was used again, smoothing down any bumps and a ribbon tied the hair in place.

"Gobby is done" the house elf croaks, standing off to the side. "Gobby helps others now" and vanishes from sight without a sound. Severus purses his lips, upset that he had been dolled up by a house elf like a female. He shouldn't be this surprise; somehow he is though. The Potter family from an outsider's view, seemed to be lax when it comes to pureblood niceties so it is surprising that a house elf had appeared in his room after breakfast to 'prepare' Severus for his trip to the bank. He would expect this type of treatment from attending an event or a formal party of some type, not for a trip to the bank. Severus wouldn't expect this from a simple outing.

Even so, Severus stands, dusting the robes with one hand.

He considers for a moment waiting for James but he figured his husband had left already. After the late breakfast had ended, Fleamont asked to see James in his office. Severus was a little worried as James never came out and Severus lingered a bit before returning back to the room where the house elf was waiting.

In the end, Severus leaves the room. He can't exactly stay in the room waiting for James. His Gryffindor husband has likely already left as it is almost noon. His fingers twiddle with each other and as he had predicted, James was nowhere to be seen.

He did not see his in-laws either.

Downstairs was empty and quiet unless Severus called for a house elf, he was alone. He stood in the foyer where the floo is located. He paced for a bit.

Back and forth.

Three times before he would pause and look at the fireplace.

Then back and forth.

Four times.

Pause.

Stare.

Gripping the front of his robe, he gritted his teeth and firmly grasp whatever courage he has, which is approximately 5%, and shouted.

The shout was entirely unnecessary but there was no one to witness this side of Severus. Unlucky for the Slytherin, he couldn't use his Gryffindor husband as a buffer anymore. He landed on his feet like a cat and had to move quickly.

Severus could see the favoritism that the goblins show to wizards with money to those that don't. Particularly the muggleborns.

The room that Severus is in would be the foyer of a pureblood manor. A bit surprising that the goblins could decorate in such a homely matter. The stone walls and marble columns. Sofas, chairs and benches decorated the room. Severus could see witches and wizards alike, chatting but it was completely silent. Severus curiously look around the room, idly wondering if the room enforced privacy spells or if the wizards cast the spell themselves.

Before Severus could exited the room, a goblin cleared his throat behind him. Quickly turning around to meet the goblin, Severus cursed himself for being distracted. Though he couldn't blame himself completely because this is the first time he has ever heard of the bank having a floo and to think, it was accessible to purebloods only.

The prideful goblins are actually willing to inflated egos of the purebloods by giving them a different entrance though it seems the floo fireplace is rarely used.

"Potter, we've been expecting you for days."

Severus only grimaced in response. The amount of letters the goblins were borderline harassment. Unfortunately the goblins didn't see it that way.

The irritation in the squinty eyes of the goblin prove Severus's suspicions right as the goblin got right down to business.

"I'll show you to the room" the goblin said going around Severus and opening the door. Severus followed along.


End file.
